Mirai Ronpa
by mtnetwarrior
Summary: In an alternate universe, the 32 Hopes of Kibougamine City are challenged by their archnemesis Izuru Kamukura to defeat his new allies, the Dii Consentes. But these thirteen individuals are hiding a secret from Kamukura, one that could decide the future of the world...
1. Backstory

**Time for my next story. Another crossover (I am so good at those) this time between Dangan Ronpa and Mirai Nikki. As many anime fans know, Mirai Nikki literally means "Future Diary", hence the reason why it is officially named as such. What many people may not know is that Dangan Ronpa literally means "Bullet Refutation". Take the words I have selected for the title of this fic and you get "Future Refutation", which is essentially the basis for my story, that the original futures of both stories have been refuted in favor of a happier one (like I said in an earlier story, despair and tragedy are two things I hate).**

**Now the backstory of the alternate Mirai Nikki world is something integral to the plot, so I won't reveal it here, but here's the background to the alternate Dangan Ronpa world. During what would have been the events of Dangan Ronpa Zero, Makoto Naegi chanced upon another student, Izuru Kamukura, speaking with a few other individuals about a student named Ryoko Otanshi. Wondering who that was, Makoto looked up the name only to learn that Ryoko Otanshi didn't exist. When he met a student claiming to be her, he told her what he had found. This revelation surprised the student, and in her mania discovered that her appearance was falsified using a simple wig. In reality Ryoko Otanshi was Junko Enoshima, one of Makoto's classmates.**

**Mentioning the incident to the Headmaster of the academy, Izuru's collaborators were rounded up, expelled, and arrested for conspiracy. Izuru himself, however, had vanished. Later, Makoto and the rest of his class partook in the Ultimate Hope project, which was designed to improve their already incredible talents to new heights. The project worked, but had an interesting side-effect that ultimately was beneficial. With their skills having reached newfound levels, the 78****th**** class put their talents to the test and within a few months had built a fantastic flying city, which they named "Kibougamine City" after their school.**

**Two years later, the city was still flourishing. People flocked to the city drawn by promises of a hopeful future, a promise the students did their best to keep. They were soon being called "The 32 Hopes" because of the various hopes they gave to the people. However, in the midst of it all, Izuru returned within the city. His intention was to take revenge on the 32 Hopes for ruining his plans to bring the world to its knees. He had brought with him the students he had been collaborating with in an attempt to bring the city down, but they soon learned the hard way that the 32 Hopes would not fall so easily. Undeterred, Izuru went into hiding again. He would continue to try plan after plan, but would always fail. Now he makes one last call...**

**Well, this ran on for a while, didn't it? And we still haven't gotten to the story. I suppose I'll simply post this as a separate chapter alongside the real first chapter. And since it's become habit, as a disclaimer I do not own Dangan Ronpa or Mirai Nikki.**


	2. Vulcan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa or Mirai Nikki.**

Chapter 1: Vulcan

_With the knives in their hands, Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai looked at each other. Over the past month, they had competed against ten others for the right to become god, but it had taken its toll. The people they had been forced to kill in that crazy survival game still rang fresh in their minds. So they had one final meal together, made love for the first time, and were now prepared to end it all. Looking at his stalker-turned-girlfriend, Yuki said, "Yuno, I know you're going to fake it so you can become god and bring me back." Yuno gasped. "Did you...?"_

_Yuki shook his head. "I don't need my diary to know this. I just need to know you. However, I hate to say it... But it won't work." Yuno stared blankly. "What do you mean?" "When I asked Deus if he could bring my mother back," Yuki said, "He said it was impossible since he was dying and his power was fading. I then asked if I could do it should I become god. He was silent at first, then sighed and said it was impossible under any condition. His power can only restore a person's body, not their soul." Tears started to fall from Yuno's eyes. "Then that means..."_

_Yuki nodded. "Even if one of us becomes god, this stupid game will force us apart. I couldn't live with that, even for eternity. Could you?" Yuno shook her head as more tears came forth. "No. I'd just wind up doing something stupid, abandoning this world and going to the past. I'd try again and again to find a way to keep us together. But it's impossible isn't it. As long as the game gives us separate diaries. Marco and Ai were lucky. The fact that they shared a diary meant they could stay together if they won the game. But you and I... We can only be together in the next life, can't we?"_

_She dropped the fake knife she was holding and pulled the blood pack from her clothes. She then went to kitchen of the apartment they were staying at and got a real knife. She smiled at her boyfriend as the tears kept coming. They hugged and kissed each other one last time before parting. Taking the knives they had, they stabbed themselves in the stomach. As they lay on the floor dying from blood loss, Yuno said, "Yuki... Remember... When you asked me if I truly loved you... Or if I was crazy?" Yuki weakly nodded. "The truth is...," Yuno said, "Before you asked me that... I was crazy. I couldn't stand... The thought of someone other than me having you."_

_She took Yuki's hand. "But when I compared our relationship... To that of Marco... And Ai... I began to realize... I had to reevaluate... What I thought love was." Yuki smiled. "Those two... Really opened our eyes... Didn't they? If not for them... We never would have... Fallen in love... For real. Out of all... The Diary Owners... Takao... Minene... Keigo... Tsubaki... Yomotsu... Reisuke... Karyuudo... Kamado... Balks... Those two... Were the only sane ones..." He gently squeezed Yuno's hand. "Yuno... After all this time.. I can honestly say... I love you..." Yuno smiled as her vision faded. "I love you too... Yuki..."_

* * *

Kibougamine City. A shining beacon hovering over the lands below. The city was making a scheduled stop for fueling and commercial trade purposes. Inside his office, Byakuya Togami, the city's financial expert, looked over the manifests for the stop. "Excellent," he said with an approving nod, "This should keep our fair city going for much longer." His secretary looked over to him. "If I may ask Mr. Togami, why continue to stockpile when our reserves are so full?" Byakuya chuckled as he picked up his tea cup. "It's called long-term planning. Many of the city's residents are here are here on a permanent visa. Henceforth, it is necessary to make sure that their lives here are comfortable."

The secretary then got a call on his cell. "Sir, we've picked up another pirate signal. It seems Izuru Kamukura is at it again." Byakuya sighed. "When will he ever learn?" He got up from his desk and walked over to the large window behind him where he could see a giant screen normally used by Makoto Naegi to deliver his daily hope speech to keep the people looking forward to the day. Occasionally Izuru would pirate the signal to announce his latest scheme to overthrow the 32 Hopes and plunge Kibougamine city into despair. "Honestly, you could set you watch to this guy," Byakuya muttered.

Izuru face appeared on the grainy image. Behind him were thirteen silhouettes. Izuru grinned. 'Juno... Jupiter... Minerva... Apollo... Mars... Ceres... Mercury... Diana... Bacchus... Vulcan... Pluto... Vesta... Venus... Up until now I have made the mistake of relying on mortal warriors to combat your precious hope. I have come to an epiphany. The only ones who can truly remove hope are the gods on high. Behold the Dii Consentes, thirteen terrifying gods in mortal form. These deadly assassins shall deal with the 32 Hopes one by one. And then...' "Wait for it," Byakuya said. 'This city shall plunge into despair,' Izuru finished.

Byakuya sighed. Izuru always ended his grandiose speeches the same way, by saying that when he is done the city shall plunge into despair. _'For such a genius he certainly is predictable.'_ "Shall I call a meeting sir?," the secretary said. Byakuya nodded. "If Izuru is trying another bide at taking over the city, we need to make sure all of us are on the same page. Open up the meeting hall and contact the others via the private line." The secretary bowed and headed out. _'I will admit this much Izuru Kamukura,'_ Byakuya thought to himself, _'You certainly give a flair for the dramatic. But your inability to notice the small details in spite of your intelligence leaves you wide open to deception.'_

* * *

In the large meeting hall stood the 32 Hopes. The hall was vast and in the center was a set of stands arranged in a circle. There was no real "head" of the meeting hall, a symbol that the 32 Hopes saw each other as equals. Each had a role in maintaining the city, from monitoring an entire facete of it to owning a simple shop. Empowered by the Ultimate Hope project, they pooled their talents and created Kibougamine City just to see how far they could take their talents. Once it was finished, they continued to use it to bring hope to the people of the world. Thus the city become a floating symbol of hope and peace. And the students who made it became the 32 Hopes:

Makoto Naegi, the Hope of the Ultimate Optimist.

Hajime Hinata, the Hope of the Ultimate Scholar.

Sayaka Maizono, the Hope of the Ultimate Idol.

Hiyoko Saionji, the Hope of the Ultimate Dancer.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Hope of the Ultimate Prefect.

Gundam Tanaka, the Hope of the Ultimate Breeder.

Junko Enoshima, the Hope of the Ultimate Model.

Akane Owari, the Hope of the Ultimate Gymnast.

Sakura Ogami, the Hope of the Ultimate Fighter.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Hope of the Ultimate Gangster.

Kyoko Kirigiri, the Hope of the Ultimate Detective.

Ibuki Mioda, the Hope of the Ultimate Musician.

Mondo Owada, the Hope of the Ultimate Biker.

Nagito Komaeda, the Hope of the Ultimate Luckster.

Aoi Asahina, the Hope of the Ultimate Swimmer.

Mikan Tsumiki, the Hope of the Ultimate Nurse.

Mukuro Ikusaba, the Hope of the Ultimate Soldier.

Mayuri Oshida, the Hope of the Ultimate Impersonator.

Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Hope of the Ultimate Shaman.

Chiaki Nanami, the Hope of the Ultimate Gamer.

Chihiro Fujisaki, the Hope of the Ultimate Programmer.

Nekomaru Nidai, the Hope of the Ultimate Coach.

Byakuya Togami, the Hope of the Ultimate Scion.

Sonia Nevermind, the Hope of the Ultimate Princess.

Taeko Yasuhiro, aka Celestia Ludenberg, the Hope of the Ultimate Gambler.

Teruteru Hanamura, the Hope of the Ultimate Cook.

Leon Kuwata, the Hope of the Ultimate All-Star.

Peko Pekoyama, the Hope of the Ultimate Swordswoman.

Toko Fukawa, the Hope of the Ultimate Author.

Kazuichi Souda, the Hope of the Ultimate Mechanic.

Hifumi Yamada, the Hope of the Ultimate Otaku.

Mahiru Koizumi, the Hope of the Ultimate Photographer.

Now assembled, they began their meeting. "Stupid Kamukura is being stupid again," Hiyoko said, "Does he really expect us to believe he managed to get gods on his side?" "The individuals in the background were most definitely mortals," Gundam said, his arms crossed, "This is more of Izuru's flair for the dramatic. His need to be noticed as much as possible." The fact of the matter was that Izuru Kamukura was not originally a normal student at Hope's Peak Academy like the 32 Hopes. He had started off as a reserve student, paid by the school to attend classes and assist the regular students in their groundbreaking experiments.

The problem was that he felt like such a gnat among gods. Even Makoto and Nagito, who would be average high school students under ordinary conditions, seemed too fantastic for words due to being chosen for the purpose of studying intangible concepts such as hope and luck, putting them on the same level as the other normal students of Hope's Peak. When Izuru heard about the Ultimate Hope program, which was designed to increase a person's natural abilities to superhuman levels, he volunteered to test it hoping it would be his chance to be accepted as a regular student at the academy.

The project was a complete success, but had a terrible influence on Izuru. Already a jack of all trades, good at whatever he set out to do but never quite excelling, the Ultimate Hope program turned him into a master of many things. He wound becoming bored and drifted into despair. Unfortunately, he found that despair to his liking. This, coupled with a need to stand out, made him create a complex plan to bring the world to ruin and show everyone the more twisted side of the Hope's Peak students. But his plans failed before they could truly get off the ground, and his partners were jailed for it.

"The names Izuru mentioned," Peko said, "Why do they sound familiar?" "The Dii Consentes is the name of the Roman Pantheon of gods," Sonia explained, "But this version seems to have left out Neptune, and invited Bacchus and Pluto." Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "Juno is the goddess of marriage, Jupiter the god of the sky, Minerva the goddess of wisdom, Apollo the god of the sun, Mars the god of war, Ceres the goddess of fertility, Mercury the god of communication, Diana the goddess of the moon, Bacchus the god of wine, Vulcan the god of fire, Pluto the god of death, Vesta the goddess of family, and Venus the goddess of love."

"Those don't exactly scream 'assassins'," Ibuki said, "They actually scream 'planets'." "We'll get into how planets were named after gods later," Byakuya said, "But I do agree our new foes have chosen an odd series of names considering their supposed profession." "How did they even manage to sneak into our fair city?," Nekomaru asked, "Hiro would have sensed the negativity of their intentions." Yasuhiro put a hand to his chin. "My powers are still working at full capacity. And if they tried hijacking the plane, they would have been arrested inside the city after disembarking."

"Maybe they're like me," Toko suggested, "Having split personalities. Sometimes being nice people and other times being terrifying assassins." Suddenly without warning, Toko sneezed, bringing out her Genocide Jill persona. "Oh, meeting time? Why did no one tell me? What's on the docket boss man?" "Thirteen assassins have just been hired by Izuru," Makoto said, "He intends to try and send them after us." Jill laughed hysterically. "Only thirteen against the thirty-two of us? Thirty-three if you count me and Toko as two people. Then again, we share the same body so technically..."

"Focus Jill," Byakuya said, "We need to plan a counter measure against this situation." "Yeah, yeah," Jill said, "Let's just take 'em out before they can take us out. Y'know, give 'em the Final Dead Zone treatment and all that." The Final Dead Zone was an alternate dimension. It had an odd quirk to it. In that dimension, pain and death were non-existent. For some reason the 32 Hopes still did not know, the Ultimate Hope program somehow had an interesting side-effect. Because of it, they were able to access the Final Dead Zone and drag others into it.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Mondo said, "After all, Izuru would want these guys killing us in broad daylight, where everyone could see. That should give us fair warning." Makoto nodded. "I'd recommend everyone be guard. And you see anyone new in the city, take the time to find out more about them before approaching them. Remember that essentially Izuru is a terrorist, which means his new cohorts could be almost everyone." And with that, the council adjourned their meeting.

* * *

Izuru walked over to a tall man wearing a concealing coat with matching hat, as well as a face mask and goggles. "Vulcan," Izuru said, "We're starting now. There's an old friend of mine I'd like to say goodbye to." The man known as Vulcan looked at his cellphone real quick and narrowed his eyes. "All right then. Lead the way." He picked up a survival knife from the table next to him and followed Izuru out the hotel they were staying at. Izuru couldn't help but grin. _'You'll be first Junko. This is what you get for not playing along.'_

* * *

Junko walked out of the studio where she worked and headed for home. She seemed happy as she waved to a few of the people who passed her, even stopping for the odd autograph. But a careful observer would notice her eyes darting back and forth all over the place. Her eyes soon shifted to a suspicious individual in a heavy coat lurking in an alley she passed by. When she looked behind her a few steps later, it was clear he was following her. She pulled out her phone and dialed in a certain number. "I think one of them is tailing me," she whispered into it, "Track him just in case."

As she walked into another alley she placed the phone in her bag and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. She then raced ahead and quickly hid behind a bend in the alley. The man in the coat started following her, but become confused when she wasn't around the bend in the alley. He went a little further in, nervously looking at his phone. When he was distracted, he felt a heavy thud on the back of his neck. Junko, who had noticed how heavily armored her stalker seemed to be, quickly found a chink in the armor and aimed for it. Before the man could turn around to counterattack, Junko was already spider-walking up the narrow alley to the rooftops.

"What are you doing Vulcan?!," came Izuru's voice from below her, "How could let her ambush you like that?!" "I was careless," the man known as Vulcan said, "I'm not used to my targets fighting back." He looked at his cellphone again. "Wait here," he said to Izuru, and ran up the fire escape after Junko. When he got to the rooftop, he looked around but there was no sign of Junko. Suddenly there came the sound of a helicopter from behind him. Riding in it was Mukuro Ikusaba. "Nice outfit," she said, "Looks bulletproof. Wonder how punishment much it can take."

She pulled out an RPG, causing Vulcan's eyes to widen. Before he could react, Mukuro fired the rocket right at him. His blast-proof coat absorbed much of the impact, but Vulcan still wound up getting thrown back a good distance. As he got up, he tried to grab his knive, only to have Junko appear out of nowhere and kick the knife away from him. She then picked him up by the collar. "As a killer you're no Genocide Jill," she said, "Time to put an end to you. FINAL DEAD ZONE!"

The world around Junko and Vulcan seemed to shatter, leaving them in a dark classroom. Junko threw Vulcan into a nearby chair, where straps appeared out of nowhere to lock him in. Junko cracked her knuckled as a red button rose up in front of her. A giant cartoon rocket appeared behind Vulcan. Its doors opened wide and sealed him. "Here we go," Junko said as she hit the button, "BLAST OFF!" The rocket shot threw the ceiling and into the stratosphere. It came back down in a scorching re-entry. When it landed just a few feet from Junko, the doors popped open, and Vulcan came tumbling out. The Final Dead Zone then seemed to shatter, bringing the two of them back into the real world.

Mukuro got off the helicopter and joined her sister. "Nice job Junko." Junko smiled, then noticed the cellphone Vulcan had been using had fallen to the ground. She picked it up. "He was checking this a lot, like it was super important to him." She looked at the screen, which had "DEAD END" plastered on it in blood red text. She then noticed Vulcan was stirring. "The effects of the Final Dead Zone must have worn off," Mukuro said, "We'll take him to Prison Island and see what he has to say." Suddenly, she heard something in the wind and pushed Junko out of the way as a dart flew between them.

On the nearby roof were two kids their own age, one a boy and the other a girl. "Well done," the boy said, "But beating Vulcan, or should I say Takao Hiyama, is easier than it sounds." "Then you two are with Dii Consentes too?," Junko asked. The boy smiled. "That's right. My name is Yukiteru Amano, but you can call me Jupiter." "And my name is Yuno Gasai," the girl said, "I am also known as Juno." The two of them quickly disappeared off the rooftops as more Fenrir helicopters approached. "That was bold of them," Mukuro said.

* * *

Later, Junko handed Takao's cellphone over to Chihiro to see if there was anything special about it. When he spotted an anomaly in the cellphone's computer chip, he sent it over to Yasuhiro, who made an interesting discovery. He immediately called a meeting of the 32 Hopes. "When I checked the cellphone," Yasuhiro explained, "I found it was somehow given the ability to predict future events. Specifically it would predict the location of Takao's next victim. However it only seems to be good for keeping his targets from escaping. If they fight back, the diary won't give him any information."

"A cellphone that can predict the future?!," Aoi said, "Are you yanking our chain?! There's no way Takao's psychic!" "I don't think Takao's the one who did this," Yasuhiro said, "Instilling electronic devices with any sort of mystical power takes some serious spiritual pressure. Takao just doesn't have the juice. I think someone else gave that phone its powers, and then gave it to him." "Okay," Makoto said, "But what about the phrase 'DEAD END' now showing on the phone?" "It's busted," Yasuhiro explained, "When Junko subjected Takao to the Final Dead Zone, it killed him for five seconds before he resurrected. At that point the diary stopped working."

"Meaning the diary quite literally held Takao's future within it," Kyoko said, "Which makes me wonder what would have happened if the phone had been destroyed." Ibuki tapped her temples. "Maybe something crazy, like a black hole appearing in his chest, sucking him out of existence!" "There are more important things to worry about than Takao's fate," Mayuri pointed out, "After all, thanks to Junko, it's already sealed. There's still the matter of the other two members of Dii Consentes that revealed themselves. Yukiteru and Yuno, the ones who called themselves Jupiter and Juno. Perhaps they also have diaries that foretell the future."

"And there are still ten more members that we know nothing about," Nagito said, "Catching them will not be so easy if they know the future. With Yasuhiro's help, we've been a step ahead of Izuru in the past. Now we're on equal footing." Makoto closed his eyes. "Maybe, but who knows how well the other assassins can predict the future. After all, Takao's diary only predicted his next victim's location. For all we know, the other diaries could be just as limited." "Then we're in the middle of a gamble," Taeko said, "In which case, perhaps the odds are still in our favor."

Diary Owners Revealed: 3

Diary Owners Remaining: 12

To be continued...

**I know what you guys are thinking. How can Yuki and Yuno still be alive after committing suicide together? Well, stay tuned and more answers will come. Until then, read and review.**


	3. Fenrir

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 2: Fenrir

_"They killed themselves," Murmur said in shock, tears streaming down her eyes. As the game continued to progress she had found herself growing close to Yuki and Yuno, to the point where she could call them both friends. She was hoping to find a way that the two of them could find happiness together, but it seemed they didn't want to risk it. "What do we do now?," Murmur said to her master, Deus Ex Machina, "All the candidates are dead, and there's not enough time to find more." The time god closed his eyes. "Perhaps using individuals with such frail minds was ill-advised. We have no choice but to start over."_

_Murmur looked at him in confusion. "Murmur," Deus said, "Go back to the past, in a different timeline. This world, it seems, is fated to fall. But we may have better luck with another world. You know what I speak of." Murmur lowered her head sadly and nodded. "Yes Master Deus, you can count on me." And with that, she opened a portal to the past and leapt through it. Deus smiled as he began to crumble. "Good luck Murmur. If fortune be with us, your next incarnation will be able to spend more time with the friends she will make."_

* * *

Inside the home of Mukuro and Kiyotaka, Mukuro was awoken from her sleep by the phone ringing. "Hello...," she said in a tired voice, "Oh, sergeant. What's up?" After a few seconds, Mukuro's eyes shot open. "What?! One of the Dii Consentes is challenging Fenrir directly?! I'll be right there!" She got out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. Once she got to Fenrir headquarters, she saw Kyoko outside with a few officers she didn't recognize. "These men come from the city we're currently hovering over," Kyoko explained, "Their boss has been able to help us clear out the area."

"That bad, huh?" Mukuro said. Kyoko nodded. "The target's name is Minene Uryu, who claims to be Minerva in the group. She's rigged half the surrounding block with explosives and is threatening to level the area unless she gets a fight with you." Mukuro chuckled. "That right? Well, let's see if she's even worth my time." She walked over to where Minene was visible and nearly busted a gut laughing. "Do yourself a favor, Minene! Leave the gothic lolita to Celeste, it does not suit you!" Minene was indeed dressed in a pink lolita dress and had her hair in pigtails.

From a nearby rooftop, Yuki and Yuno watched the action. "Looks like Mukuro is trying to get Minene riled up," Yuno said. Yuki nodded. "She'd better be careful though. Minene has a hair-trigger temper." Minene was getting red in the face from Mukuro's taunt. "Shut up! This is just for the atmosphere! And where do you get off talking?! A professional soldier wearing a schoolgirl's outfit?!" "Touche," Mukuro said with a shrug. She then snapped her fingers, summoning several Fenrir helicopters from the rooftop.

Minene grimaced as the choppers opened fire on her, forcing her to serpentine to dodge them. Running over to her weapon stash, she pulled out a bazooka and aimed right at Mukuro. With a smirk, Mukuro held up her hand to stop the helicopters. "You should know," she called out to Minene, "I've been through a hundred battles and come out without a scratch before I even took the Ultimate Hope project! So go ahead and fire! I dare you!" Minene scowled as she pulled the trigger. To her amazement, Mukuro merely stepped aside as the rocket launched past her, smiling as she held her out arms as if giving the rocket the right of way. It shot into the air and exploded harmlessly.

* * *

Outside the combat zone, Kyoko was on her phone talking with several other council members. Next to her were two detectives from the city below, Masumi Nishijima and Keigo Kurusu. "I still want to know how she slipped all those weapons under the radar," Kyoko said, "Our security forces, the Crazy Diamond, the Fenrir Company, and the Kuzuryuu family are the only ones permitted to have them without the proper license." "She used the LINE-SAT," Keigo said, "The transit system this city uses to secure resources. All she had to do was bribe your boy Ashley and she could sneak in whatever she wanted." Kyoko narrowed her eyes before drawing her revolver and pointing it at Keigo.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me," Minene said as Mukuro dropped from the rooftop. The teenaged soldier chuckled. "I told you, I've been through more than a hundred battles and come out without a scratch. Not that I haven't fought any. Heck I've even killed people. Most soldiers have. I can even suppress post-traumatic stress disorder with little effort. And all that before I became the Hope of the Ultimate Soldier. Now... Well, you've seen for yourself." Minene growled before hitting a hidden button up her sleeve, causing several rockets to fire from under the skirt of her dress.

Mukuro didn't bat an eye, but smiled as she dodged rocket after rocket, drawing her survival knife as she moved closer to Minene. Minene quickly drew her own knife and blocked Mukuro's attack. Mukuro smirked. "You might be worth my time after all." The two women continued to clash knives. Meanwhile, throughout the city center, Kiyotaka was leading the city's bomb squad to remove Minene's explosive trap. "Keep the liquid nitrogen canisters coming," he told the officers, "And make sure to comb the area thoroughly." He looked down to where Mukuro and Minene were still fighting. _'That women has no idea what she's getting into. Mukuro earned her title for a reason.'_

* * *

"What's going on Ms. Kirigiri?," Masumi asked, "Why are you pulling a gun on the chief?" "It's because of what he said," Kyoko replied. Keigo didn't even blink. "And what of it? Everyone knows about LINE-SAT." "And everyone knows about LINE-SAT's manager, Ashley Forrest," Kyoko said, "But only those who have met him personally would know he's a guy. After all, most Easterners, such as Japanese, wouldn't realize that Ashley was once a common guy's name. They would have assumed he was a women just from hearing the name. And you haven't even been to LINE-SAT yet, so haven't met him."

Keigo raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting at?" "The only way you could have known how Minene smuggled her weapons in," Kyoko said, "Is if you predicted it. Say, with a diary that foretells the future? Much like the one Takao had, perhaps." Keigo gasped. "How did you...?" Kyoko smiled. "Yasuhiro is quite the psychic. After Chihiro spotted that little anomaly in Takao's cellphone, he kicked it over to Hiro, who was easily able to tell what was going on with it. I'm guessing then, that you must be with Dii Consentes as well." Keigo seemed to relax. "I should have known it would be difficult to fool a member of the Kirigiri family for long. That's right, I'm with Dii Consentes as well. You can call me Mercury." He then pulled out his own service revolver.

* * *

As Minene dove behind cover to catch her breath, she saw another Fenrir soldier hand Mukuro a pair of sub-machine guns. _'Damn,'_ Minene thought, _'If this keeps up, I won't last long enough for her to use the Final Dead Zone.'_ She looked at her cellphone and then hit one of the switched for the explosives she laid earlier. The explosion went off on the opposite end of a hallway Kiyotaka and the bomb squad were just entering. "Crud!," Kiyotaka said, "If we had been just a few seconds slower we would have been caught in that blast! Hurry up with those fire extinguishers! We need to minimize the damage!"

Minene, meanwhile, had gotten on her motorcycle ready to escape. Before she could get too far, however, Mukuro threw a small combat knife right at her. Minene screamed as the blade pierced her eye. Thinking quickly, she hit another switch setting off several bombs hidden under the street. This caused Mukuro and the Fenrir soldiers to become stalled. Taking advantage, Minene got back on her motorbike and raced off. "Call Taka's police force," Mukuro said, "We need to cut her off." "Yes ma'am," one of the soldiers replied.

* * *

Masumi looked on as Kyoko and Keigo continued to fire at each other, ducking behind cover after each round. He then got a call on cellphone. When he looked at the number, he gasped. Answering it, he said, "Are you okay?" 'I'm fine,' came Minene's voice, 'But Little Miss Soldier Girl took out my eye. I'm trying to outrun her troops now, but they look like they're gonna give me a hard time. Can you pick me up at the rendezvous point?' "Sure thing," Masumi said, "Just let me get the chief." He made a subtle signal to Keigo, who ran towards him shooting of a few rounds of suppressing fire. "Guess the operations a flop," Keigo said, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

A few hours later, the damage done to the building was being cleaned up. "I'm a little surprised actually," Kyoko said, "Keigo could have let Minene take out however many innocents she wanted. Instead he instructed the police force on the best way to clear everyone out of the combat zone." Mukuro nodded. "For people working for a man known to bring despair, they certainly try their best to avoid unnecessary collateral. They're either very professional or very merciful, maybe both." "Either way," Kiyotaka said, "They have proven dangerous. Those two were on a whole other level from Takao. Regardless, Minene might not be a problem for much longer. Our entire patrol force is out hunting for her."

* * *

"DAMN IT!," Izuru screamed when he saw his new plan defeated. He was on the same rooftop as Yuki and Yuno and was watching the entire thing. "I though you guys were supposed to be the best assassins out there! What was that just now?!" Yuki simply shrugged. "Even the best of us can screw up if we get the wrong target. And it's kinda you're fault for having do this in front of so many people." Izuru was about to move to strike Yuki when Yuno stepped in front of him brandishing a knife. "Don't you dare harm Yuki," she said, "We're not above killing our paymaster should he or she turn on us."

Izuru hesitated for a second, then started to calm down. "My apologies. I tend to overreact when things start going wrong. But now Keigo and Minene are exposed. Not to mention they still have Takao. Which reminds me, why haven't you moved to retrieve him yet? He's still useful to my plans." "His diary has ceased to function," Yuki explained, "The Final Dead Zone used by the 32 Hopes leaves a person dead for five seconds before they resuscitate. The diaries, remember, literally hold our future. We've already said that destroying them will forfeit our existence. Well, should anything else end our lives, even for a second, the diary will become busted. And without it, Takao isn't as effective."

Izuru growled. "I get lucky and get handed thirteen people who can foretell the future, only to find it comes with a catch. Why is there always a catch? Oh well, everyone hits a speed bump now and again. My only problem is that even a small victory on the part of the 32 Hopes will instill more hope in the people of this city. Meaning as long as my enemies survive each confrontation, the city will hold out hope that each of you will be captured." He turned to the young couple. "We'll take a break while I plan our next move. Keep a low profile until then."

Diary Owners Revealed: 5

Diary Owners Remaining: 12

To be continued...

**Another piece of the past, and more action. But so far the remaining diary owners are still active. But why on Earth would Minene **_**want**_** Mukuro to use the Final Dead Zone on her? Stay tuned as the 32 Hopes continue to fight against the Dii Consentes. Read and review.**


	4. Hera

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 3: Hera

_Murmur soon found herself far back into an alternate past. Warping to the Middle East, she knew where her first target would be. Soon enough, she spotted an eleven-year-old Minene and her parents. They were about to drive to a nearby city where a battle between two rival religious groups was about to break out. Murmur knew that Minene's parents would get caught in the crossfire and wind up dead, leading Minene to despise religion in all its forms. "Let's head them off at the pass," Murmur said, and cast a bit of magic to make one of the car's tires go flat several miles away from the battle._

_When Minene's father saw the tire of their rental car was busted, he sighed. "We'll have to postpone the drive until we can get it fixed." Then Minene saw the news of the battle at the city they were going to visit. "Look Daddy, there's people fighting on the TV." Minene's father looked at the news report. "Wow, we could have been caught up in all that." Minene watched for a while before asking, "Who are the good guys in this battle?" Her father was stunned for a second. He thought for a while before saying, "I'm not sure if either side can really be considered the good guys. I guess the Israeli can technically be called the better side, but to say they're the good guys may be pushing it."_

_"It'd be nice if every battle had a good guy," Minene said, "And that they always win. Just like in the fairy tales." Her father chuckled. "Well, if you ever find the chance, maybe you can help make that happen." Minene giggled as she and her father hugged. Murmur, meanwhile, checked the future scope she had brought with her. "My plan worked. Now not only will Minene grow up with a happy family, she won't become an atheist and will even become a heroic mercenary. Phase one complete." And with that, Murmur headed further into the future._

* * *

"You sure it's okay to be walking around the city?," Yuno asked Yuki. The two of them were at Festival Square in Kibougamine City. Yuki thought it would be a great place for a date while they wait for Izuru's next move, and while waiting for word that Minene had escaped. "I realize the 32 Hopes know our names," Yuki said, "But they don't know our faces. I'm pretty sure we were silhouetted when we announced ourselves to Mukuro and Junko." He pointed to the overhead monitors. They showed Minene and Keigo's faces, but not Yuki or Yuno's. "So as long as we don't give our real names in public, we can enjoy the city."

* * *

Minene was still on the run trying to get back to Izuru's hideout, when she suddenly heard an odd-sounding siren go off. She looked behind her to see what looked like a pick-up truck painted pink with an anime character shown on the side. "Run in fear vile woman!," came a nasally sounding voice, "For you are pursued by me, Hifumi Yamada!" "Oh crap," Minene said, "He's the Hope of the Ultimate Otaku." "And he's not alone," came another voice from the back of the truck. Stepping onto the cabin of the truck was a girl in a black lolita outfit. It was Celestia Ludenberg, the Hope of the Ultimate Gambler. "Mukuro was right," Celeste said, "You are a pale imitation of me."

"Big deal!," Minene called back, "You still can't move fast enough to catch me!" Hifumi chuckled before tossing a piece of paper with a drawing Minene could not see out the window. Celeste caught it as it started to glow, transforming into a massive rocket launcher. Minene stared in disbelief. "We're going up against fucking superheroes," she muttered. She quickly rounded the corner of the street as Celeste started to take aim. "She's heading towards Fuyuhiko's territory," Celeste said to Hifumi, "Take the side road up ahead." Both of them deduced that Minene was able to predict the best routes to escape from danger, so they simply relied on Celeste's gift for defying probability as part of her Hope of the Ultimate Gambler to counter it.

* * *

As Yuki and Yuno enjoyed a drink together, Yuno asked, "Yuki, do you remember the day we first met?" Yuki smiled. "How could I forget? It must have almost two years ago. And what a way for us to meet. Learning that your mother had gone bipolar and developed a persecution complex. Worse still, forcing it upon you. I don't know what led me to your house that night, but I think whatever did, it did it just in time for your mother to realize how wrong she was." Yuno closed her eyes. "I still remember the next day. You had actually fallen asleep next to my hospital bed, still worried about me."

Yuki chuckled softly. "Yeah. I guess your father must have had a feeling about us, because he actually convinced the hospital staff to let me stay there. It also led to my parents staying together as well, when they saw how happy the two of us were just being near each other." Yuno playfully smirked. "Oh? Are you saying we're not happy now?" Yuki laughed out loud. "You know what I mean by that. And now here we are, caught up in this little game." "Yeah," Yuno said, "It's a shame only one of us can win, but at least when it's over we can still be together."

"Well," Yuki said, "We still have our promise to keep." Yuno blushed at the thought. One year ago, the two of them had promise to get married. Granted they were still in junior high at the time, but they still intended to keep that promise when they grew old enough. "We made that promise," Yuno said, "On the night your parents took us out stargazing. We saw a shooting star reflected in the nearby lake, and took it as a sign that we're meant to be together." Yuki and leaned in to kiss Yuno. Before they could meet, however, they suddenly spotted Minene zoom past, followed shortly by Hifumi and Celeste.

* * *

_'Just how is that tub of lard doing all this?,'_ Minene thought as Hifumi used another drawing to make the truck rocket-propelled. "Time to turn her into our trap," Hifumi said to Celeste. "Then let's light this candle!," Celeste replied as she pulled the trigger on her rocket launcher. Minene quickly turned down the alleyway only to find a wall of Yakuza waiting for her, with Fuyuhiko at the head of the pack. "Dead end, Minerva!," he said as he and his thugs pulled out several sub-machine guns. Thinking quickly, Minene quickly leapt onto the nearby fire escape and headed up.

When she got to the top, she was confronted by a Fenrir helicopter piloted by Mukuro. "Round 2, Bitch!," Mukuro called out before launching a few rockets at Minene. She quickly leaped to rooftop behind her and kept running. _'I'm not too far from the others. If I can just make it to the next block, I'll be fine.'_ She grinned when she spotted a black van just below her. Sliding down a drainpipe, she entered the van where Masumi and Keigo were waiting inside. As they drove off, Masumi started bandaging Minene's eye where Mukuro had stabbed her.

* * *

Fuyuhiko scowled as the van drove off. "Call Mikan and have her check any patients coming in with eye complications," he said to his cronies. Hifumi and Celeste soon drove up next to him. "They try to provoke us into fighting them, but run when the battle gets too hectic," Celeste noted, "I'm starting to think Izuru may have picked a bad hand this time. This group isn't as gung ho as his other hired help. They're more careful, as if they actually want to live." Fuyuhiko shrugged. "Maybe Izuru finally got smart about who he hired. Then again, I've heard about Dii Consentes before, and they're usually a lot more flashy about their actions. This just seems... I dunno, off somehow."

* * *

Izuru answered his phone and spoke into it. "She's back safely. Good. I'd recommend staying away from the hospitals. They're all owned by Mikan Tsumiki, and she's a lot more attentive than her personality would suggest. I know a few private doctors that are good at patch jobs, I'll send you one of their addresses." He hung up and started texting the address in question. He then turned to one of the other figures in the room. "I'm glad some of you are proving more competent than Takao." The figure smiled. "Then I trust you're ready for your next plan then?" Izuru grinned. "I trust you know what to do."

Diary Owners Revealed: 5

Diary Owners Remaining: 12

To be continued...

**Yeah, not much change from the last chapter, but definitely more story elements added. But, how do these people feel "off"? We'll find out soon enough. Read and review.**


	5. Pluto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 4: Pluto

_Despite knowing that the main action would be several years into the future, Murmur decided to make a small stop at a point when Marco and Ai were in high school. While the two of them had no real mental issues, Murmur thought it might make their love stronger if Marco was actually able to prevent Ai's rape. When she saw Ai about to fall into her devious classmates' trap, she used the cellphone in her hand to send a text message to Marco. When Marco got it, he raced off, not caring where the message came from, only that Ai was in danger._

_Sure enough, he managed to find Ai just as her captors were forcibly undressing her. Murmur covered her eyes as Marco easily curb stomped all of them. When he was done, he walked over to Ai and placed his jacket over her. "You okay Ai?" Ai was crying tears of joy at the sight of her boyfriend. "Marco. You came. I can't believe it. They said you wouldn't be able to find me." Marco chuckled. "I'll be honest, if not for that text message I got out of nowhere, at the very least I probably wouldn't have made it in time." The two embraced each other as Murmur flew off. "I didn't really have to change that, but I'm a sucker for a happy ending."_

* * *

The council met once again for a new development in the midst of the Dii Consentes situation. "Seems a new cult called the Sacred Eye has arrived in the city hoping to expand it's influence," Makoto said, "From what I understand, they're a cult based on protecting the weak and seeking justice for the masses. No major deities they follow, but supposedly their leader has clairvoyant powers." "Impossible," Yasuhiro said, "I would have sensed another psychic entering the city. Our spiritual energies would have intersected, making us aware of one another."

"Regardless," Gundam said, "The cult seems harmless, and an organization seeking to protect those less fortunate than themselves would certainly be welcome." "I can set them up in my sister's region in Pagoda," Fuyuhiko said, "The sector should make them feel right at home. Just in case though, I recommend we keep an eye on them. They are newcomers after all, and there's a chance someone in that cult could be another Dii Consentes." "Leave that to me," Mondo said, "My gang frequently stops in Pagoda for lunch, so we can monitor them on a regular basis."

* * *

"So they've let you in with no reservations," Izuru said in cellphone, "Excellent. All's going as planned. Keep sharp though. They are far from naive, and will likely have you monitored just in case." He hung up and turned to the figure in the room with him. "You're friend has successfully infiltrated Pagoda. Are you ready for you're role, Pluto?" "Most certainly," the man known as Pluto said, "I have already received predictions on the Kuzuryuu family's activities for the day. As well as two counts of loitering and an attack of graffiti, but those are nonsensical."

* * *

Fuyuhiko went to check up on his sister Yukiko alongside Peko. "Hey big bro," Yukiko said when she saw them, "That new cult or whatever is settling in nicely. I though they could use a good welcome, so I asked your friend Hiyoko if she'd do the honors." Fuyuhiko was about to say something when he saw a figure dressed in a skin-tight rubber outfit with a large paper bag covering his head. He quickly pushed Yukiko out of the way as the masked man pounced, intending to attack her.

"He knew where we were," Peko said, "Could he be another Dii Consentes?" "That's right," the figure said, "I am Yomotsu Hirasaka, also known as Pluto. Through my diary I was able to foresee where you were bringing in these weapons." "You do realize these weapons are meant for the various security teams the city employs," Fuyuhiko said, "What's the big idea disrupting them?" Yomotsu stared blankly at the three of them. "You are all Yakuza, are you not? No matter what the setting, I cannot allow such aberrations of justice to wander free."

Fuyuhiko sighed. "This guy's a fruitcake. Peko, keep my sister safe. The rest of you, plug this moron!" The various thugs in the room grabbed whatever guns were nearby and started firing at Yomotsu, who quickly retreated up a nearby stairwell. One of the Yakuza goons threw Fuyuhiko a pistol as he followed Yomotsu. "Say Peko," Yukiko said, "If these Dii Consentes guys are supposed to be assassins, why was that guy yammerin' on about justice?" Peko shrugged. "Maybe he thought his work was serving justice? I really couldn't say."

* * *

At the shrine where the Sacred Eye was set up, Tsubaki Kasugano and her boyfriend Aru Akise were shown their rooms by their guide, a fluffy stuffed rabbit named Usami. "Pwease enjoy you'we stay, and wemembew to aways have hope fow the futuwe." Tsubaki couldn't help but giggle at the silly little rabbit's antics as it spoke. Once it left, Tsubaki joined her followers in the main part of the shrine. She pulled out a scroll from within her kimono and looked at it. "It seems the Hope of the Ultimate Dancer, Hiyoko Saionji, will be entertaining us soon."

She looked to the others. "I will ask all of you just once... Keep you're jaws clenched and your tongues in your mouths... Seriously..." Several of cultists looked sheepish at their leader's words. Aru was thoroughly amused. "You definitely blur the line between traditional and modern," he said as he pecked Tsubaki on the cheek, "No wonder I love you so much." At that moment the door opened, revealing a local shrine maiden. "Honored guests, I am pleased to inform you that Lady Saionji will be entertaining you as a welcome to our fair city." On the other side of the door, out of sight, one of the Crazy Diamond was secretly observing them.

* * *

On the roof of the warehouses in Auburn, Fuyuhiko was still fighting Yomotsu, easily holding off the vigilante with his trademark sai. Just then Fuyuhiko saw something. "I don't suppose you'd fall for the old 'look out behind you' routine?," he said to Yomotsu. Yomotsu hesitated, then kicked Fuyuhiko away before turning around. Sure enough, he spotted Hifumi flying in dressed as a mobile suit. "Behold...," Hifumi said as he landed, "JUSTICE ROBO!" Doing a quick action pose for emphasis, he he turned his head to Yomotsu. "So you are one of the Dii Consentes. Peko sent a message to the rest of us, and as I was closest I decided to confront you personally."

"I see," Yomotsu said, "I won't do the cliche act of trying to explain the justice of my actions, or we'd be here all day. Instead, I shall prove my justice with the strength of my will!" He performed an action pose of his own as Fuyuhiko had a flat look on his face. "I don't know who is goofier, but I'm still rooting for Hifumi regardless." Yomotsu immediately charged at Hifumi as he took a sumo stance for added defense. At the last second, with a smirk, Hifumi launched a ton of missiles right at Yomotsu's location. Yomotsu seemed to stall for a second as the missiles hit the ground around him.

The impact sent him sprawling across the rooftops, and he nearly wound up careening into the upper window of one of the warehouses. "Why didn't he simply move backward?," Fuyuhiko said, "Yeah I was behind him, but he could have avoided me easily." Hifumi thought for a moment, then said, "Perhaps our vigilante friend is, in truth, completely blind. Having lost all sight, his hearing has increased to a level equal to Ibuki. With you standing stock still, he couldn't be sure of your location. And with all those missiles, the sound of our heartbeats would have been masked." The two of them readied themselves as Yomotsu began to recover.

* * *

Hiyoko entered the room and bowed before her audience. Many were surprised that a high school student could look so young, something she was used to. As she began her dance, Tsubaki got a call on her cellphone and left the room. "What is it?," she said into the phone. 'I understand Hiyoko Saionji is entertaining your followers,' came Izuru's voice, 'I want you to hold her hostage and see if we can't take out two birds with one stone. I'm certain either her boyfriend Kazuichi or her best friend Mahiru will come to her rescue. Maybe both if we're lucky.'

"I understand," Tsubaki said, "Consider it done." She hung up and returned to where Hiyoko was finishing her dance. "That was very well done Ms. Saionji," Tsubaki said, "My apologies for stepping out in the middle of it but I had an urgent call. Now then, I believe you will be staying with us. Sacred Eye, we've received orders to capture the Hope of the Ultimate Dancer." Hiyoko frowned. "I don't think my friends will appreciate that." Tsubaki grinned. "And what can they do to prevent this?" Hiyoko smirked. "More than you think, considering one of them is here already."

The doors of the shrine slid open to reveal several members of the Crazy Diamond, all of them armed to the teeth. Walking up behind Hiyoko was Mondo. "Mondo Owada," Tsubaki said, her eyes narrowed, "The Hope of the Ultimate Biker." Mondo grinned. "That's right. And you, I'm assuming, would be one of Dii Consentes." Tsubaki gasped. "How did you...?" Mondo laughed. "Earlier you told your followers Hiyoko would be here, before the announcement was even made. Which means you used a form of clairvoyance. But Hiro had already mentioned that no other psychics were in the city other than him."

Tsubaki smiled. "I see. I was warned you would be monitoring us, but I had no idea you were already aware that my powers are false. All my followers know of course. My parents told them. They were originally hoping to disband the cult so I could be a normal girl. But then an outsider approached us with a proposition, which I felt would be beneficial for society." Mondo grinned. "So it is true." "Yes," Tsubaki replied, "I am indeed part of the Dii Consentes. You may address me as Apollo. Rather fitting, as I am the light that guides my followers. Will your crude thugs be able to stand a chance against us?" Mondo's eye twitched. "Never insult the Crazy Diamond..."

Diary Owners Revealed: 7

Diary Owners Remaining: 12

To be continued...

**I think she hit Mondo's Berserk Button. We've got two fights going on now. How will it turn out? Read and review.**


	6. Apollo

**Quick warning, this chapter has a lemon. Yeah, my long-time readers will note this is the first time I've done one since my first story. Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 5: Apollo

_"This is where the main action is going to happen," Murmur said when she got to Yuno's house two years in the past. She watched as Yuno's mother left and checked inside. Sure enough, poor Yuno had been locked inside a cage with no real reason and given nothing but grass to eat. As it happened, Yuki had decided to talk a walk that evening and just happened to pass by Yuno's house, not knowing what was happening inside. Murmur waited until she saw Yuki pass by and cried as loud as she could to get Yuki's attention._

_The plan worked. Yuki, wondering what was going on, first knocked on the door, then when he saw it was unlocked, looked inside. "Is someone in here?," he asked aloud. When he stumbled on Yuno still locked in the cage he gasped. Quickly breaking the cage open he shook the poor girl. She was alive but wasn't responding. Yuki quickly pulled out his cellphone and dialed an emergency number. After telling the person on the other line what had happened, he did his best to try and make sure Yuno would live long enough to be rescued._

_Moments later Yuno was taken off in an ambulance with her father. Yuki was allowed to go with them to explain the situation. Ushio, Yuno's father, was horrified at what Yuki had discovered. "I know Yuno's isn't our biological daughter," he said, "But for Saika to go this far, just because I'm never home..." The one thing Yuki still couldn't get out of his mind is how Yuno could have cried so loud. With how far she was in the house, and considering she was unconscious when Yuki found her, it made him think someone else might have made that noise. Looking on, Murmur checked the future and whistled. "I've just set off a domino effect. This should make the rest of it easier."_

* * *

Akise quickly escorted Tsubaki out of the shrine as the Crazy Diamond, Mondo Owada's biker gang, clashed with the Sacred Eye, Tsubaki's cult. Once in Aru's car, Tsubaki checked her diary and sighed in relief. "They're not killing my followers. I guess they just want to make room for their leader to find me." Sure enough, Mondo soon came tearing out of the shrine's garage on his custom motorcycle. When she saw Mondo threateningly revving the engine, Tsubaki said, "Better floor it Aru. Away from Mondo if you don't mind."

* * *

Yomotsu had managed to shake off Fuyuhiko and Hifumi. "Time for more drastic measures," he said as got out his cellphone. Meanwhile Fuyuhiko and Hifumi were searching through the Auburn warehouses. "You'd think a blind man wouldn't be able to get far," Fuyuhiko said. "It was just a theory," Hifumi said, "An educated one, but a theory nonetheless." Just then Yomotsu leapt out from behind a brick wall with four others dressed like him, but with different colors on their masks.

"We'll need some backup of our own," Hifumi said, and called the central council. Within moments, three additional cars pulled up. Out of them stepped Leon, Nekomaru, and Yasuhiro. "Any of these guys Yomotsu?," Leon asked. Yasuhiro closed his eyes for a second. "He is among them, but they're moving around so much it's hard to tell who. Plus the other four are under hypnosis." "Then pick a partner and get ready to dance," Fuyuhiko said.

Fuyuhiko took Blue Yomo, Hifumi took Green Yomo, Leon took Red Yomo, and Yasuhiro took Yellow Yomo. "Why do I get stuck with the pink one?," Nekomaru complained. "I'm still wondering how I got talked into wearing pink," Pink Yomo said. "Tch," Nekomaru said, "Whatever. An opponent is an opponent. Get ready, as the Hope of the Ultimate Coach gives you a workout that's sure to leave you exhausted." And with that, he brought both of his hands down onto the concrete, creating a shockwave that tossed Pink Yomo back aways.

Pink Yomo got back up and charged straight at Nekomaru, throwing a fist into the big man's gut. However, the only thing that happened was Pink Yomo getting his fingers broken on Nekomaru's stomach. Nekomaru laughed and picked up the doppelganger. "This is just pathetic. Time to show you true strength. FINAL DEAD ZONE!" The world around them seemed to shatter, indicating Pink Yomo was dragged into the Final Dead Zone, which in Nekomaru's case was a dimly lit gym. Pink Yomo was tossed onto a bench press machine with Nekomaru standing over him. Nekomaru smirked. "NO PAIN, NO GAIN!"

With his arms chained, Pink Yomo was forced to grab the giant weight overhead. Nekomaru held onto it as well for a while. He waited for a few seconds as Pink Yomo struggled against the weight before letting it drop on him. When the Final Dead Zone subsided, Nekomaru took off Pink Yomo's mask to reveal a member of the Sacred Eye. "This one's a fake!," he called to the others. "That ups the odds of the rest of us nailing the bastard," Fuyuhiko said. "Watch your language young man," Blue Yomo said as he tried to trip Fuyuhiko, only to have jump over it.

"Unless you're my folks!," Fuyuhiko said, "Never tell a Yakuza what to do!" He shot Blue Yomo in one shoulder with his pistol while stabbing him in the other with his sai. "I've had enough of your yammerin'," Fuyuhiko said,"FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Blue Yomo stared in shock as he suddenly found himself in a darker version of the warehouses they were near. Up behind Fuyuhiko came several Yakuza goons, each totting a sub-machine gun. Fuyuhiko smirked as he loaded his own. "VALENTINE'S MASSACRE!"

He and the goons opened fire on Blue Yomo, who was quickly turned into swiss cheese by the time they emptied their magazines. Naturally, he was fine when the Final Dead Zone subsided. Fuyuhiko pulled off the mask and sighed. "Another lame doppelganger here too." Green Yomo kept dodging through the alleyways as Hifumi fired over-the-top weapon after over-the-top weapon. "You cannot keep dodging forever," Hifumi said. "You're right about that," Green Yoko said as he ran up a nearby wall and tried to land on top of Hifumi.

Hifumi smirked and aileron rolled to catch his opponent in mid-air. "Do not think you can deceive one as genre savvy as I with such cheap methods," Hifumi said to his hapless victim, "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" As the Final Dead Zone enveloped the two of them, Hifumi threw Green Yomo away from him. The doppelganger suddenly grew several stories tall and stood above what looked like a cardboard city. Hifumi came screaming in like a fighter jet alongside his favorite magical girl character, Princess Piggles. "PIGGLES VS. THE GIANT MONSTER!"

Hifumi and Piggles fired enough laser beams to fully topple Green Yomo. Hifumi then finished the job with a massive amount of missels as Piggles fired a massive laser beam from her wand. When the bright light finally dimmed, Hifumi and Green Yomo were back in the real world. Hifumi removed Green Yomo's mask. "Another fake. Hiro, Leon, watch yourselves. The real Yomotsu is here somewhere." Yasuhiro was fending off Yellow Yomo with his combat staff. "All that time hanging around Ogre and Hina has paid off," Yasuhiro said, "Betcha never thought a psychic could fight on the physical plain."

"I never thought one would have to," Yellow Yomo admitted. Yasuhiro smirked before jabbing Yellow Yomo in the foot, stomach and chest before wacking him upside the head with his staff. Yellow Yomo tried a counter-attack, only for Yasuhiro to spin around and smack him with his staff yet again. "Dude, I can predict your every move, and without one of those fancy diaries. Let's just end this right now." Before Yellow Yomo could react, Yasuhiro had him by the rope keeping his mask on. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!"

Yellow Yomo was surprised to find himself in the middle of a game show stage in front of three doors. Yasuhiro came running in from the audience seating area. "CHANCE DOOR SPECIAL!" Yasuhiro blew past Yellow Yomo and stopped in front of the three doors. Thinking for a second, Yasuhiro pulled open the third door and got out of the way as a spring-loaded fist covered in spikes slammed into Yellow Yomo. He tumbled back as the Final Dead Zone subsided. When Yasuhiro pulled off Yellow Yomo's mask, he sighed. "It's up to you Leon. The final doppelganger is the real Yomotsu."

"Got it," Leon said as he blocked another blow from Yomotsu, the one in the red mask, with his bat. 'Leon,' Hifumi said over the communicator, 'I have reason to believe Yomotsu is blind, yet possesses incredible hearing. Try to use that to your advantage.' _'Blind huh?,'_ Leon thought, _'I wonder...'_ He holstered his bat and took out one of the baseballs he used for projectiles. Winding up his classic pitch, he sent the baseball spiraling in a curve throw. The echo from the wind caused Yomotsu to see multiple balls in his mind's eye, making him hesitate.

Hiding behind the echo, Leon came in with his bat. By the time the baseball missed Yomotsu, Leon was already in range to slam him in the stomach. As Yomotsu's voice recorder dropped to the ground, Leon called out, "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" As he was dragged into the Final Dead Zone, Yomotsu felt a collar wrap around his neck and pull him backwards. By the time he realized it, he had been dragged into a batting cage and strapped to a pole.

Leon was at the other end of the cage staring down the pitching machine. He tapped his bat against his shoe as the pitching machine loaded up. "Get ready," Leon said, "THE 1,000 BLOW!" The pitching machine started firing as Leon smacked the ball right into Yomotsu. The machine fired faster and faster as Leon became a literal whirlwind with his bat, nailing Yomotsu all across his body. With one final swing, Leon sent the last ball screaming right into Yomotsu's head.

When the Final Dead Zone subsided, Leon pulled off Yomotsu's mask, revealing that he had indeed been blind. Yasuhiro picked up the voice recorder and saw it had "DEAD END" plastered on the screen. "Another Future Diary," he said, and started scrying it. "Well?," Fuyuhiko said, "What does this one do?" "It's weird," Yasuhiro said, "It gives Yomotsu information on any illegal acts going on. It's from his perspective, so it mentions everything from murders to litterers." "Explains how he found my sister's operations in the city," Fuyuhiko said.

* * *

"We finally reached the hideout," Aru said, "We should be safe for the moment." Earlier Tsubaki's diary had predicted the defeat of her four followers that were assisting Yomotsu, followed by the defeat of Yomotsu himself. As she and Aru were greeted by more members of the Sacred Eye, she checked her diary again. "We may not be as safe as we think." At that moment, Mondo burst into the room, having kicked down the door as well as the cult member guarding it. "We ain't finished yet lady!"

"Vindictive aren't you?," Tsubaki said, "But now that you are surrounded by my followers, I can predict your every move." Mondo smirked. "Really? And what if you're followers couldn't see?" As he said this, several smoke bombs thrown by more of the Crazy Diamond flew threw the windows of the hideout. Tsubaki gasped in shock as her followers and Aru were forced to cover their eyes, rendering her diary useless. Mondo walked up to her and grabbed her by the robes. "Like I said before, no one insults the Crazy Diamond. FINAL DEAD ZONE!"

When Tsubaki opened her eyes, she could barely make out the cage she was in. She quickly realized it was actually a stunt cage for motorcycles. Several spotlights turned on revealing Mondo atop a custom stunt bike, wearing a black cool suit and placing a helmet on his head. "Time for... THE CAGE OF DEATH!" He revved up the bike's engine before racing into the cage. Tsubaki closed her eyes, but at first Mondo deliberately missed hitting her. He kept around the cage at incredible speed, his suit helping him to resist the g-force.

Suddenly, the entire exterior of the cage became electrified. Tsubaki didn't feel anything, meaning the interior was insulated. After a few tense minutes, the back of the cage opened up, but before Tsubaki could move to escape, Mondo ran right into her with the front of his motorbike. She closed her eyes as her body was run over. When the Final Dead Zone subsided, she saw her diary scroll now had "DEAD END" sprawled across it. "It's over..."

* * *

Later in the council room, Yasuhiro confirmed what Tsubaki had told Mondo. "This scroll gives Tsubaki predictions based on what her followers can see. The letters are made to be big and bold because while she can see, her sight is pretty bad." Makoto put a hand to is chin. "I could buy that Takao, a teacher turned serial killer, was willingly working for Izuru. But Yomotsu is a vigilante who believes in justice, and Tsubaki is cult leader who guides her flock with a gentle hand." "Clearly there is more to this than we were led to believe," Sakura said, "Regardless, now our foes are down by two."

* * *

In their private bedroom, Tsubaki disrobed as Aru looked on. "You only show this side of yourself when we're alone," he noted. Tsubaki smiled. "You're the only one I want to show this side of me to." She climbed on top of Aru, who gently brushed his hand down her back, causing her to shiver with pleasure. Their lips met, and Aru's tongue brushed against Tsubaki's lips, begging entrance. Tsubaki complied as she slipped Aru's jacket off. He soon pulled his shirt off himself as Tsubaki undid his pants.

"Aru," she said, "You should know I've been in love with you ever since you helped catch the man who tried to murder my parents." "Well," Aru said, "He would have done terrible things to you had he succeeded. I was aware of this somehow. I was told to keep an eye on all of you. And while I may have had a crush on Yuki, he already has Yuno and besides, you're a much better match for me." Tsubaki smiled as she lowered herself onto Aru's erection. Though they had done this a few times before, it always sent a pleasant shock through her body whenever Aru entered her.

Aru sat up to embrace his lover as their lips met again. Their movements became perfectly synced as Tsubaki held Aru tighter and tighter until their mutual climax tore its way through their bodies, leaving them perfectly satisfied as they laid down together on their futon. Tsubaki sighed blissfully. "I'm glad the game was played like this. I know none of us truly wants to die. Still, it would have been nice to have won." Aru chuckled. "Well, it's not like we don't spend plenty of time together. I was assigned as your personal guard after all."

* * *

Izuru was unamused at learning that Yomotsu and Tsubaki had been defeated. Minene and Masumi were in the room as well. "How are you feeling?," Masumi asked her. "I just had my eye poked out with a combat knife," Minene said, "How do you think I'd be feeling?" Masumi was a well-meaning guy, but there were times when she couldn't help but feel he was irritating. She loved him nonetheless however. "So now I'm down three and so far none of you have taken down even a single Hope," Izuru said, "I think we need to step up our game if we're gonna win this." Keigo shrugged. "If you say so, boss."

Diary Owners Revealed: 7

Diary Owners Remaining: 10

To be continued...

**What sort of game could Tsubaki be taking about? Whatever it is, it might not be the same one Izuru is playing. Read and review.**


	7. Frigga

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 6: Frigga

_Murmur watched as Yomotsu took down Takao in a dark alley. Takao was about to kill what would have been his first victim when the sound of the ambulances distracted him, allowing his target to escape. By the time he could chase after her, Yomotsu, alerted to Takao's presence by the woman's screams, tackled Takao to the ground. As Murmur laughed at Takao's shock, she heard a familiar voice say to her, "Who are you?" She turned to see Aru behind her, no doubt freshly created in preparation for the game._

_"Oh, I'm not important," Murmur said, "But in a few minutes you'll have an important task at the Sacred Eye Shrine." Before Aru could process this, Murmur had already erased his memory of seeing her. Confused, Aru simply headed for the shrine in his memory. As it happened, the sirens could be heard as far away as the shrine. Tsubaki's parents were preparing to leave for the night, but Tsubaki, concerned that the sirens could complicate their drive, insisted they stay behind for a while at least._

_Aru approached the shrine as several members of the cult were making a check of the cars. "What's up?," he asked. "Just a routine check," one of the cult members said, "Lady Tsubaki is worried that the sirens outside mean the roads are dangerous." Just then, another member of the cult gasped. She pulled out what appeared to be an explosive devise. "This is the car the founders were planning on taking," she said, "Who could have put this here?" Aru put a hand to his chin. "Who was the last person near these cars?"_

_When Tsubaki learned that a bomb had been planted on her parents' car by their second-on-command, she was livid. Even more so by the fact that Aru had found the man had plans to make Tsubaki a sex slave of the cult. Naturally the man was turned over to the authorities for attempted murder. "I thank you for helping us," Tsubaki said to Aru afterward, "May I have your name?" Aru smiled. "My name is Aru Akise. And I'm not really sure why I decided to come here. Just something about this place stuck in the back of my mind."_

_Tsubaki couldn't help but blush in Aru's presence. "Perhaps you were meant to save this group fro falling to darkness." Aru shrugged. "Maybe. One way or another, it looks like I prevented you from becoming a very broken woman. And a good thing too. Beauty like your shouldn't be tarnished in such a manner." Tsubaki blushed even harder. "Why... Thank you... Oh, I never introduced myself. I am Tsubaki Kasugano." She gave a traditional bow. From the sidelines, Murmur smiled. "Bingo. Just one more stop and everything's golden."_

* * *

"You guys still haven't made a move since you introduced yourselves to the twins Mukuro and Junko," Izuru said to Yuki and Yuno. They were cleaning out the apartment they were sharing while staying in the city. Izuru looked around as the teenaged couple raced back and forth. "What's the deal here anyway?" "My parents are coming," Yuki said, "They don't know we're involved with Dii Consentes, but they do know we're staying in Kibougamine City while it's over our hometown. So they're coming to check in on us." Izuru sighed. "Has if I didn't have enough on my plate..."

* * *

At the airport, Kyoko was taking to monitor the comings and goings from the city's airport. "Hey Kyoko," came Makoto's voice, "Hope you're not still obsessing over Keigo's escape." Kyoko smiled. "Come on Makoto, you know my feelings about betrayal." Kyoko was a woman who valued trust above all else. She didn't give it out lightly, and once given it could be hard to break. But if it was broken, she wasn't happy about it. At best she'd ignore the person for the rest of their life, unless they could prove they were still trustworthy. At worst, well, she'd show Keigo what she'd do at worst.

"Wow," came a young man's voice, "I wasn't expecting a security change." Kyoko turned her head. She didn't recognize the two individuals, but it happened to be Yuki and Yuno. "Oh, just making sure the people staying here are safe until this business with Dii Consentes is resolved," Kyoko said, "I assume you know of me and Makoto here. Sorry, your names are...?" Yuno thought for a second before seeing an episode of the anime Code Geass on a nearby TV. "Euphie," she said, "Yufi... Yagami."

Taking Yuno's lead, Yuki said, "And I'm Suzaku Matsuda." He quickly texted his mom asking her to call him and Yuno by these names. The timing couldn't have been better as his mother Rea and his father Kurou arrived at the station. "Suzaku, sweetie," Rea said as she approached them, "It's good to see you again. And Yufi, you're looking lovelier every day." As the four of them headed off, Makoto couldn't help but feel there was something off. "I don't recall those names being on the register." Kyoko put a hand to her chin. "You're right. I wonder why they would offer pseudonyms."

* * *

Back at the apartment Yuki and Yuno were staying at, Rea asked, "So, have you two bought your rings yet?" "Mom, please," Yuki said, "We may have made a promise but we're still in high school. It may be a few years before we're truly ready." Kurou nudged Yuno's shoulder. "You sure that little magic diary of yours hasn't told you about him secretly getting a ring for you?" Yuno giggled. "As pleased as I would be if that were the case, I don't mind being patient." Kurou nodded. "But still, Yuki you really hit the jackpot. Not only did you nab a high school idol, but her parents are bankers."

"My dad is a banker," Yuno corrected, "My mom's just a homemaker." "Irregardless," Kurou said. The four of them laughed pleasantly over dinner. That night, Yuno got another prediction from her diary. "Wow...," she mumbled. "What is it?," Yuki asked. "My diary just predicted us becoming one on July 28," Yuno replied. Yuki couldn't help but blush. "Does it say whether it's our first time or not?" Yuno shook her head. Yuki smiled. "Then maybe we should make it our first time." He kissed her as they went to bed.

* * *

Usami was leading a tour group through the main headquarters of the 32 Hopes. One of the members of the group was Reisuke Houjou, who at a certain point managed to slip away from the group without being seen. As he attempted to hot-wire some of the equipment in the building, an alert came up in the central room where Chihiro Fujisaki, the Hope of the Ultimate Programmer, was stationed. "Give me the deal Alter Ego," Chihiro said. Alter Ego was an artificial intelligence created by Chihiro to monitor the entire city, which is impressive considering he was originally designed to decode laptop files.

_"Master, we have an attempted sabotage,"_ Alter Ego said, _"Attempting to bring up surveillance now."_ Chihiro looked and saw the young Reisuke fiddling with some of the wiring. "Alter Ego, lock down now!" Chihiro's central command room was sealed off and entire sections of the headquarters were locked down as the tour group was escorted out of the building. _"Master, look at that kid's coloring book!,"_ chimed Alter Ego. Chihiro took a closer look and gasped. For some reason, Reisuke's coloring book had writing in it.

Chihiro hailed Reisuke over the intercom. "I've never seen a coloring book that has writing in it normally. And judging from what is written, I can only assume it's another Future Diary, which means you're one of the Dii Consentes." Reisuke gave a smile that showed he knew he was caught. 'Well, you got me. My name's Reisuke Houjou, otherwise known as Ceres. Guess I'm not the only child genius here, huh miss?" Chihiro was actually embarrassed to be wearing a skirt despite being a boy. "Uh, I'm actually a teenaged boy. I'm just naturally short and like crossdressing." Reisuke blushed. "Oh, sorry." Chihiro then became serious. _'Another Dii Consentes. I'd better be ready for anything.'_

Diary Owners Revealed: 8

Diary Owners Remaining: 10

To be continued...

**So another Diary Owner shows himself. But how do Yuki's parents know about the diary? Read and review.**


	8. Ceres

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 7: Ceres

_Keigo had just received a call on his cell. 'Your son currently has a heart disease. It's fine for now but you should get him checked out and have it treated now before it gets any worse.' "Hang on," Keigo said, "How do you know this?" But the person on the other end hung up. That person happened to be Murmur, who confirmed Keigo would indeed get his son checked out. The ambulance sirens had also caused Karyuudo to become clued in to his daughter's interest in his canines. "One last detail and the future should change for the better," she said as she got out the first Yuki's diary._

_In his office, John Balks observed what he found in the prototype for his "Link Diary", a device that could unite an entire city through their cellphones. He had hoped to use his connection to Dues to create a version that could predict the future in preparation for starting a game that would decide who would succeed Deus upon his demise. Suddenly he got a text from another cellphone. "What's this? It appears to come from a Future Diary. But I haven't made them yet."_

_When he looked at the entry, he decided to pay Deus a visit. "It seems the game I proposed earlier was ill-advised. Regrettably, it will only result in the deaths of every contestant participating, leaving no time to find more." Deus closed his eyes. "Then we shall have to choose my successor through other means. I am certain you will find the answer, Balks." Balks nodded and returned to his office. "Well, since I have time I may as well pass the motion to give the Ueshita Orphanage new funding. I wonder if Miss Ueshita is awake at this hour."_

* * *

Inside the headquarters of the 32 Hopes, Reisuke was trying to dodge the security put in place by Chihiro and Alter Ego. _'I need to get to a spot that I can rig to my advantage.'_ At that moment he heard giggling. Right in front of him was Hiyoko. "Well, well. If you aren't the most precocious little rugrat. What's a kid like you doing working for Izuru?" "None of your business," Reisuke said, "What we do is for us to decide!" Hiyoko shrugged and took out a folding fan. Twirling around, she created a small whirlwind that was sent right at Reisuke.

* * *

Nagito and Akane were taking their turn checking all incoming mail to look for contraband. When Akane got a whiff of something wrong in one of the letters, she placed the envelope in the scanner which confirmed the presence of poison. "Must be a subtle poison," Nagito said. He placed the envelope on the x-ray and it showed a gas pack glued to the inside of the envelope as well as a coloring book. Akane narrowed her eyes. "Let's get Hiro in here."

* * *

Reisuke had gotten blown back a bit by the whirlwind, but was able to find a panel to hot-wire. It opened a gatling gun chute, but for some reason the gun aimed at him and peppered him with rubber pellets. "Nice try," came another voice, "But I designed these security drones to fire at whoever tries to hack them other than Chihiro." Hiyoko smiled widely and ran for the voice. "Kazuichi!" Reisuke looked to see Kazuichi was indeed in the hall. The pink-haired engineer became shocked when his girlfriend tackled him to the ground.

"I'm glad you came to join us," Hiyoko said. 'Save it for later,' came Chihiro said over the monitor, 'Reisuke's getting away.' Sure enough, Reisuke was already running from the duo. "He won't get far," Kazuichi said, pulling out several of his tools. From almost nothing, he created several spider tanks to track Reisuke down. Chihiro typed a few commands on his keyboard, reconfiguring some of the walls along Reisuke's path to generate electric currents with the voltage of a taser.

"Holy cow," Reisuke said, "Minene was right, these guys are superheroes. If they weren't hunting me down it'd be kinda cool." He kept to the center of the hallways as much as possible looking for a blind spot. As Chihiro kept an eye on the kid, he got a call from Nagito. 'We seem to have an interesting development. Is a kid named Reisuke Houjou running around the headquarters right now?' "Yeah," Chihiro said, "But how did you know?" 'We seem to have intercepted his diary,' Nagito said.

* * *

'I thought he was carrying the diary with him,' Chihiro said over the phone. "Too risky," Nagito said, "We've already theorized the destruction of the diaries will result in the death of the owners, and we don't really want that. Anyway, Reisuke seemed to have used the mail system to send his own diary to his residence in the city below for safekeeping, with a poison trap inside in case it got intercepted here. Hiro checked it out. It seems the diary makes three predictions for the morning, noon, and evening of each day with no details in between."

'I see,' Chihiro said, 'And one of those predictions had him sneaking into our headquarters, likely using the tour group. He had the same thing written in the decoy he has with him. That's pretty clever.' "We have some extra support heading your way," Nagito said, "Since Reisuke is currently running blind without his diary, catching him should only be a matter of time. Even though he already knows what's coming this evening, the afternoon has no information." Just then another prediction appeared in the diary. "Oh," Nagito said when he read it, "It seems our new friend won't be a problem much longer."

* * *

Reisuke was running through the halls when he bumped into another person. He looked up and smiled weakly. "Oh boy." It was Celeste. "My my. Little children shouldn't be playing in this area." She placed a gentle hand Reisuke's head. However, he knew what was coming. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Reisuke suddenly found himself tied to a stake standing on top of a bonfire. Celeste came in, wearing a black cloak and carrying a torch. "THE BURNING OF THE VERSAILLES WITCH!"

The flames drew closer and closer to Reisuke as he struggled against his bindings. Just when it looked like he would burn to death, he heard what sounded like a fire truck siren. At first it seemed like the fire truck was there to save him, until he saw it jump a ramp and head straight for him. Reisuke sighed. "This is just silly..." He closed his eyes as the fire truck landed on top of him. Once the Final Dead Zone subsided and Celeste confirmed Reisuke was fine, she called Nagito. "Is is done?" 'Yep,' Nagito replied, 'The diary now shows "DEAD END" as did the others. Looks like Reisuke's defeated.'

* * *

Yuki had seen his parents off when Izuru returned. "Reisuke got beat," he said, "He was able to infiltrate the headquarters of the 32 Hopes but they completely overwhelmed him. To add insult to injury, they managed to get his diary _before_ defeating him." "Is he alright?," Yuno asked, concerned. "I doubt they'll hurt him," Izuru said, "They're not that kind of people, especially to a kid. They'll still want to interrogate him, but he'll be placed in comfort while it's happening. Kid's probably been calmed down with some chocolate milk and a cookie. Now I need a new strategy. Well, I'm sure I''ll think of something."

He walked out of the room. "How long until he catches on I wonder," Yuki said when Izuru was gone. Yuno shrugged. "Oh yeah, didn't your diary say our school friends would be showing up to help us with this?" Yuki nodded. "Seems they want one of us to win. Then again, one of the other Diary Owners happens to be the father of one of our friends, so she may be supporting him as well. Either way, they'll be bringing our gear for this trip. It took them a while to find a way to smuggle it in." Yuno grinned. "It is about time we started getting involved."

Diary Owners Revealed: 8

Diary Owners Remaining: 9

To be continued...

**Catching on to what I wonder? Is there something going on that Yuki and Yuno don't want Izuru to know about? Read and review.**


	9. Faunus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 8: Faunus

_Yuno woke to find herself in a hospital bed. _'What's going on? Oh, right. Mom was locking me in that awful cage again. But why am I in a hospital? Did she realize it was hurting me? Did Dad find out?' _She looked to the side to see a young boy her own age asleep in the chair near her bed. Weakly, she touched his hand. The boy opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Oh good. You're okay. I heard a scream in your house and went to check it out. When I found you in that state I called the paramedics." Yuno was surprised to hear this. "Thank you... What's your name?" "Yukiteru," the boy said, "I don't think I know yours." Yuno smiled. "It's Yuno."_

_Outside, Murmur was beaming. "Ah, nothing like love blossoming so early." She was then alerted to the surprising sight of Balks and Kamado walking in the nearby park, arm in arm. Murmur beamed yet again at the surprising sight. "They fell in love! How romantic." Checking the future in her records, she confirmed that all the diary owners from the game were now destined to lead happier lives. "Knowing Balks, he'll find a new way to play the game." She turned when she saw what looked like an entire city rising to the clouds. "And that city may just be the key."_

* * *

Yuki and Yuno were waiting for their friends from school to show up when Yuki got another update in his diary. "Ouji must not be happy with me making him an errand boy," he said. Sure enough, Ouji Kousaka arrived and when he saw Yuki, he screamed, "YUKI YOU BASTARD!" He tried to punch Yuki in the jaw, only for Yuki to side-step the attack and counter with a blow of his own. "Ouji, when are you gonna learn? My diary is practically a cheat sheet for my life." "That's my beef with you," Ouji said with a grumble as he rubbed his cheek, "That diary's given you everything except your girlfriend."

Mao Nonosaka and Hinata Hino showed up shortly after that. "You wouldn't believe what it took to sneak these in here," Hinata said, holding a duffle bag up, "Oh yeah, my dad called. Seems he needs some help too. I think I may know what it is." Yuno nodded. "Your dad's a part of this as well, right? I can certainly guess what his intentions are." As they headed through the city streets, Mao noticed a poster for a concert sung by Sayaka Maizono. As she stared at it, her eyes seemed to glaze over.

* * *

At the nearby dog park, Gundam was tending to the various canines that inhabited the city. "I see you enjoy tending to animals as well," came a voice from behind Gundam. Gundam turned to see an elder gentleman. "Certainly," Gundam said, "I have cared for a great many creatures during my time on this plain of existence. I am Gundam Tanaka, the Hope of the Ultimate Breeder." The gentleman placed a hand on his chin. "Ah yes, I've heard of you before. I've actually used your website for extra tips while tending my own kennel. Ah, but I've yet to introduce myself. My name is Karyuudo Tsukishima, a professional dog breeder. I just got into town."

Karyuudo showed off a few of the dogs he had brought from his own kennel. He then checked his cellphone. "Seems it's lunchtime," he said as he got out several bags and dog bowls. Gundam raised an eyebrow as Karyuudo set out several steaks and some wine in the dog bowls. "You certainly treat your dogs like kings," Gundam said, "But there is naught but instant ramen in that bag for yourself." Karyuudo chuckled. "My kennel only makes so much money. Since the dogs are the most important part of it, taking care of them takes priority."

* * *

"We have had reports of dogs terrorizing citizens as of late," Sonia said over the phone, "I am certain another Dii Consentes is behind it. Gundam is checking out the dog park and I am screening every animal owner in town. So far we have not found anything." 'Keep searching,' came Makoto's voice, 'Someone in this town is behind all this. I'm just glad that no one has been hurt so far.' "Perhaps this is just Izuru's means of taunting us," Sonia suggested, "Trying to up the pressure in an attempt to put us off our game. Speaking of, is that operation you were speaking of successful?" 'It worked alright,' Makoto said.

Just then, Sonia was confronted by several dobermans. From the way they were growling, they meant to attack. Sonia hung up and stood firm, showing no fear on her face at all. Once the canines started to charge, she called out, "Cease this instant!" The next second the dobermans instantly heeled. "Not bad," came Hinata's voice as she stepped out of the shadows. "I am the Hope of the Ultimate Princess," Sonia said, "Were you expecting me to be a walking fairy tale?" "No," Hinata said, "But he was." She jerked her thumb back to indicate Ouji, who looked like he was undressing Sonia with his eyes, making her uncomfortable.

"You dummy Ouji," Mao said, grabbing Ouji by the collar and headbutting him, "You're breaking Hinata's heart doing that." Hinata sighed. "He's my boyfriend, and don't ask me why I love him so much." Yuki and Yuno were stifling laughter. "Well love can come from the most unexpected places," Sonia said, "I know I found love in a most unexpected place." She blushed as she thought of her relationship with Gundam. Her blushing seemed to have the others completely entranced for a moment before Hinata shook her head.

"Look, I'm not here to compare boyfriends," she said, "Do you know who I am? I am a member of Dii Consentes. I am Hinata Hino, also known as Diana." "Don't make me laugh," came Gundam's voice. The others looked up to see him standing on a nearby fence post like a ninja. "I have seen you receive that diary from your father, Karyuudo Tsukishima." Hinata gasped. "You did?" Gundam chuckled darkly. "There is little that escapes the eyes of my Four Dark Gods of Destruction. And if that is the case, that would make Karyuudo the real holder of the title of Diana." Hinata and her friends just stood in shock.

Diary Owners Revealed: 9

Diary Owners Remaining: 9

To be continued...

**Hinata is borrowing a diary from her father? And what's with Mao and that poster? Read and review.**


	10. Diana

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 9: Diana

_A few years had passed since the day Yuno and Yuki first met, and they slowly found themselves falling in love with each other. Having seen how happy they where together, Yuki's parents decided to try fixing their own problems. In addition, Yuno's mother realized how much she was hurting those around her by trying to force perfection on herself and her daughter. All in all, the two of them felt the future held a lot of promise. Then one day, Yuki's dream of going on a stargazing trip with his parents finally came true. It was such an important event, he decided to invite Yuno along._

_While out on the spot, Yuno was gazing out over the lake they were near. "The night sky looks amazing doesn't it?," she asked Yuki. Yuki nodded. "Though I can definitely see some beauty here on Earth too." Yuno blushed. As the two of them gazed over the lake, the saw the reflection of a shooting star going past. "Wow," Yuki said, "Too bad we missed seeing it in the sky. We could've made a wish." "Well," Yuno said, "I did play this game that had a crazy legend in it." Yuki looked at her, interested._

_"In it," Yuno explained, "Two people who see the reflection of a shooting star on a clear lake are meant to be soul mates." She giggled. "It's silly, I know. Relying on something I got from a game." "Not at all," Yuki said, "I think it's beautiful legend. And hey, maybe it was fate that led me to save you. This could just be fate's way of saying we're meant to be together." Yuno blushed as she smiled at Yuki. "Then maybe... Maybe one day I could be your bride." "Not just maybe," Yuki said, "Definitely. Let's make it a promise, that one day we'll get married." Yuno nodded as she and Yuki kissed._

* * *

Yuki, Yuno, Ouji, Mao, and Hinata were staring down Gundam and Sonia when a voice came over the diary Hinata was holding. 'I'm impressed Mr. Tanaka,' Karyuudo said over the phone, 'What made you so suspicious of me as to follow my movements?' Gundam smirked. "It was something you said. You claimed that you had just gotten into this city. Yet when you were feeding your dogs their lunch, you offered steak. A gentleman such as yourself would normally have referred to such food items as dinner."

"What's the big deal about that?," Ouji said, "I thought this place didn't have restrictions on what was eaten when." "It doesn't," Sonia said, "But most people who have been in the city for a while recognize when the various meal hours are. From seven to ten-thirty is breakfast, from ten-thirty to three-thirty is lunch, and from three-thirty to seven is dinner. Anything after that is considered late-night snacking." "And when I had first met Karyuudo," Gundam said, "It was nearing dinner hours, but not quite there. Someone who had just gotten into the city would have called it dinner early."

"Quite the nice bit of logic," came Aru's voice as he stepped out from the shadows to join the others. "I was wondering when you would resurface," Gundam said, "After your lover Tsubaki was taken in for medical treatment you disappeared." "My apologies for staying away for too long," Aru said, "But revenge was never on my mind. After all, I knew you wouldn't do anything else to harm Tsubaki." Gundam smirked. "Of course not. That would not bring hope, which as you are aware is our primary goal for this world."

"That said," Aru said, "Are you sure there are no Dii Consentes among us? Yes Hinata is borrowing her father's diary, but that doesn't mean all of us are just allies for them. In fact, there are two true members of the Dii Consentes here. I could tell you both of their names, if you play a simple guessing game." "Why bother?," Sonia said, "We'd only have a one in two chance of getting it wrong if we guess on our own." Hinata shrugged. "Well, if they don't want to play." She brought the diary up to her mouth. "Attack!"

The dobermans started to charge when Gundam yelled out, "Heel!" Instantly the dogs stopped in their tracks, to the amazement of the six friends. "Don't look so surprised," Gundam said, "I am the Hope of the Ultimate Breeder. As a friend to all animals, I merely need to utter a command and they will obey without question, even if they have already been given a command from another." Aru frowned. "Then I guess we'll need to confuse him a little." Mao suddenly ran toward Sonia and Gundam. "Hinata, throw me the diary!"

"No wait!," Aru called out. But Hinata had already thrown the diary at Mao, who caught it. Mao then smirked, and in a completely different voice said, "Thank you, Ms. Hino." In an instant Mao seemed to become clear, then gain an immense amount of weight, alter her clothes and hair, and change into someone else entirely. "I was trying to warn you," Aru said, "I was concerned at why Sonia would say their odds were one in two. It should have been one in three. Which means not only did they know I don't have a diary, but one of us had been replaced by an imposter."

Ouji gasped. "So this guy is..." Aru nodded. "Mayuri Oshida, the Hope of the Ultimate Impersonator." "That's right," Mayuri said, "Even before the Ultimate Hope project I was quite the accomplished impersonation artist, able to mimic anyone after getting to know them for just a few minutes. Only my sizable mass prevented me from being perfectly like them. Now I've become quite the shape-shifter." "So what about Mao?," Hinata asked, "Where is she?" "HINATA!," came Mao's voice, "WAIT!" The others turned to see her running right at them.

"Sorry about that," Mao said, "I saw this poster for a Sayaka Maizono concert, when I heard this beautiful singing. I somehow wanted to see the concert. By the time it was done, I suddenly remembered I was helping you guys." Gundam cackled at this. "Such is the power of the Hope of the Ultimate Idol. Only those who have gone through the Ultimate Hope project can resist her siren song. All she had to do was target a straggler and lure her into the concert stage. Mayuri would do the rest."

"And not only was I able to confirm that Hinata's father is the real Diary Owner," Mayuri said, "I was also able to learn the identities of Jupiter and Juno." He pointed to Yuki and Yuno. "That would be you two. Seems we finally get to see your faces for the first time." He then looked at the diary and smiled. "Seems while we've been talking, Chihiro has finally gotten to Karyuudo. We know from the recent confrontation with Reisuke that a Diary owner can be defeated without his diary on hand. So I guess this means yet another of you is defeated."

* * *

Meanwhile in his security bunker, Karyuudo was shocked to find Alter Ego's face plastered over his monitors. Up until that point he had been observing the situation with a few cameras given to him by Izuru. Before he could react, Chihiro had Karyuudo by the collar. "Got ya. FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Thrust into what looked like a construction zone, Karyuudo looked around in confusion. From behind him, Chihiro rode up in a giant backhoe. Working the controls, he called out, "EXCAVATOR DESTROYER!"

The slammed down hard on Karyuudo neck, pinning him to the ground. The force involved caused Chihiro to jolt and lose control of the backhoe, making it slam down on Karyuudo multiple times before it finally subsided. When Chihiro recovered from his crazy Final Dead Zone, he contacted Gundam. "Is it done?" 'Indeed,' Gundam said, 'Mayuri has confirmed that the diary has become a "DEAD END". We have now defeated Karyuudo. But the others have managed to escape by means of a smoke screen.'

* * *

"This diary is designed to keep its owner up to date on his dogs," Yasuhiro said, "Plain and simple. Just a means to make sure he can keep them healthy and happy." "The phone itself also has a high-pitch sound device," Chihiro said, "So whoever holds it can control those dogs with simple commands. You know, like a dog whistle." Makoto put a hand to his chin. "Now we're pretty much up to date about all the Dii Consentes we know of. But there are still four known Diary Owners at large, and four that we still know nothing about. This is almost over."

Diary Owners Revealed: 9

Diary Owners Remaining: 8

To be continued...

**Is it almost over? It's starting to look that way. But you can bet the remaining Diary Owners will be working even harder. Read and review.**


	11. Aphrodite

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 10: Aphrodite

_Balks looked over the latest version of his Future Diary and thought to himself. _'I may have avoided my murder at the hands of another by canceling my idea for the game. But the fact remains that Deus requires a successor or else the world will collapse upon his death. I have thought of many different games that might be interesting, but perhaps none that would pique Deus' interest.' _At that moment, he glanced out the window and spotted something he had seen a few times before. _'Ah, the wonder that is Kibougamine City. That fantastic flying city of miracles. If only such a miracle would grace our current dilemma.'

_At that moment, Balks was hit with inspiration. Grinning, he said, "Perhaps it has delivered a miracle after all." After summoning Murmur to request an audience with Deus, Balks spoke with the ancient god. "I may have an idea on how to choose your successor," Balks said, "A different take on the survival game I had intended some years ago." Deus clasped his hands in interest. "Go on." "As we speak," Balks said, "The fantastic flying city, Kibougamine, is flying over my own city. I assume you have heard of it."_

_"Indeed," Deus said, "A marvelous example of what humans are truly capable of." "The leaders of that city," Balks said, "Are individuals who went to a certain high school that shares its name with the city they built. All thirty-two of them took part in a secret operation called the Ultimate Hope project, meant to increase the students' already incredible abilities. The project was a complete success but came with a strange side effect. Somehow, the students gained access to a dimension they call the Final Dead Zone."_

_"I've heard of that place," Murmur said, "It's a dimension devoid of pain and death. And these students gained the ability to access it?" Balks nodded. "And therein is the key to whole thing. The way the diary is set up, if the diary is destroyed the person who owned it is erased from existence. But if anything else kills the owner, the diary will cease to function. This applies even if the owner is later resuscitated." Deus nodded in approval. "I see where you are going with this. It could prove most interesting. Murmur, gather the diaries and offer them to the ones we intended to choose. It would appear the game is on after all."_

* * *

Yuki and Yuno returned their apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad we have someone like Aru keeping an eye out for things like this," Yuki said. Yuno sat down on the couch and picked up the flier on the coffee table. "And I was really looking forward to this bridal fair." Yuki took a closer look at it. "We might still be able to go. It's mostly people new to the city and apparently Keigo's wife is in charge." He made a quick call to Keigo to set things up. "With any luck, we'll be able to get in, have some time to enjoy ourselves, and get out without anyone realizing who we are."

* * *

At the main base set up by Izuru, Minene listened as Keigo spoke with Yuki over the phone. "Bridal shower, huh?," she said. She looked over to Masumi. "Hey Dragnet, you ever consider us tying the knot." Masumi thought for a second. "Quite a bit actually. But I wasn't sure when you'd be ready." Minene laughed. She couldn't help but think back to the day they first met, when she was running for life from a vindictive ex-boyfriend she had dumped because he had killed an innocent child for no rhyme or reason other than the kid "might have grown up to be a terrorist".

_'I didn't become a mercenary for wholesale slaughter,'_ she thought to herself, _'I got into it to help those with good intentions win wars against their enemies. Maybe that's what drew me to Masumi. He's a genuinely nice guy. His only flaw is that he tends to be a whipping boy for Keigo, but that just makes him cuter.'_ Keigo hung up his phone. "Masumi, Minene, I'm sending you to the bridal fair my wife's hosting to keep an eye on Yuki and Yuno. I'd rather they not get ambushed when trying to enjoy themselves here." As he walked out of the room, Minene and Masumi looked at each other in surprise. "Oh well," Minene said, "Now we'll see how good I look in a wedding dress."

* * *

At the bridal fair, Yuki and Yuno marveled at the sights that greeted them. They also noted they were the youngest couple at the fair. The first thing they checked out was the reception food, which was an interesting experience. "This is foie gras," said the presenter, "And this is caviar." Yuno took a quick taste. "Well, it is... Interesting..." "We're getting other foods for our reception, aren't we?," Yuki whispered her. Yuno nodded with a giggle. Minene and Masumi were similarly disillusioned with the selection. "I can understand stuff like shrimp salad or cold cuts," Minene said, "But some of this stuff seems a little too rich."

The next thing the young couple checked out was the wedding gown fitting. Yuki stayed outside and was fitted with a nice tuxedo. While inside the stall, Yuno noticed Minene was there as well. "Let me guess," Yuno said with a smiled, "Keigo asked you and Masumi to keep an eye on us." Minene snickered. "More like ordered us. Not that I'm complaining, I was actually thinking of checking this place out anyway." When Yuno finally stepped out in her wedding gown, Yuki blushed at her appearance. "Amazing," he said, "And here I thought you couldn't get any more beautiful." Now it was Yuno's turn to blush.

After having a mock wedding photo taken, they decided to try the final activity, a real wedding rehearsal. It felt so perfect, it might have been a real wedding. Having enjoyed their time, Yuki and Yuno discreetly left the fair and returned to the apartment. "We really did get lucky," Yuno said, "I heard that Junko Enoshima was monitoring the entire fair, yet nothing happened. We were able to enjoy ourselves without worry." Yuki looked thoughtful for a moment. "That is odd. I'm not complaining, but I wonder what made her decided not to confront us."

* * *

Inside the security room, Junko watched as the happy couple left the fair. "Any reason why you didn't give the order to apprehend them?," the security chief asked. Junko shrugged. "It's not like they were planning anything. They were just here to enjoy themselves. Which is odd. I didn't think assassins hired by Izuru would take the time to enjoy the city. Karyuudo was seen at the dog park doing little more than taking care of his own dogs. Reisuke was taking part in the regular tours of the council headquarters, with the infiltration as an afterthought. What sort of people has Izuru hired?"

Diary Owners Revealed: 9

Diary Owners Remaining: 8

To be continued...

**What sort of people **_**did**_** Izuru hire? The flashback scenes are revealing more to these people than what anyone else knows. Read and review.**


	12. Omoikane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 11: Omoikane

_Yuki looked over the new feature on his phone. It had a few entries from his personal diary that, from the date and time, he hadn't written yet. And yet each of them came to pass at the exact time mentioned. It had supposedly been given to him by his imaginary friend, Deus Ex Machina. But how would that be possible. He was even able to get the correct answers on the pop quiz that day, giving him a perfect score. His girlfriend Yuno was very proud of him for that. He figured sooner or later she'd found out the truth, so he made sure to make it as legit as possible by writing the answers on scrap paper and looking them up to make sure._

_"This is just so surprising," Yuki said to Deus later, "How can this predict the future? You came from my imagination, and there's no way I could be psychic." Deus simply chuckled. "Do you believe the world of reality and imagination to be mutually exclusive?" Murmur, Deus' servant, popped up next to Yuki to explain his words. "He's a god, so he can live wherever he wants." "Since we are such good friends," Deus explained, "I saw fit to give you a god's gift. But beware, this gift comes with a terrible price. The diary and its owner are as one, so should it be destroyed your very existence would be forfeit."_

* * *

Nagito slowly opened his eyes to see Keigo sitting across from him inside what could only be an interrogation room. Keigo was grinning at him. "Seems we got lucky and found you and your friend just walking out there. Capturing you was easy." Nagito gave a lazy grin. "Are you sure it was your luck that brought us here?" Keigo raised an eyebrow, causing Nagito to chuckle. "Since the day I was born, luck was always on my side. The doctors had been convinced I would be stillborn, but I was able to will myself to life. I've been diagnosed with terminal illness several times, but have beaten it each time."

"You just love talking, don't you?," Keigo said. "Now, now," Nagito said, "We're obviously gonna be here a while, why not talk? Now were was I? Ah yes. I think my luck peaked the day I was accepted into Hope's Peak Academy, I place I had long revered. Their scouts had discovered my talent for talent for luck when they observed me getting ten jackpots in a row. Luck is one of those intangibles the academy enjoys studying, and I was the perfect specimen for that. And when I got to the academy, my luck improved even more when Junko, the Ultimate Model, actually offered to be my girlfriend. You can bet I was stoked."

Keigo sighed. "That's nice and all, but these stalling tactics will get you nowhere." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Nagito. "Oh," Nagito said, "Is this Russian Roulette? I played a nonlethal version of that with Fuyuhiko once, using blanks and aiming at the ceiling." "Well this is going to be far more lethal," Keigo said as he pulled the trigger. He knew the game was rigged, with a blank in each chamber. Izuru had theorized that the sound alone would give Nagito a fatal heart attack, since his luck could only hold out so long. However, when Keigo pulled the trigger, the gun jammed as the cylinder rotated, preventing the gun from going off.

"Oh," Nagito said, "Looks like the first round is over." He held his hand expectantly. Keigo had no choice but to hand Nagito the gun to make the game seem legit. Nagito pointed a few inches away from Keigo and pulled the trigger. Instantly the gun went off, but Nagito was surprised that no bullet was fired. He checked the cylinder. "Interesting. You rigged the game with blanks in each chamber. I guess my luck prevented it from firing when it was in your possession."

Just then, the whole building seemed to shake. Nagito grinned. "Hajime's here." Keigo looked shocked. "But how...?" "Hajime is an amazing person," Nagito said, "He gave me a brand new perspective on the correlation between humans and talent. And would you believe he has already graduated from college? Yeah, he was a college graduate at the age of ten. The only reason he returned to normal school is because he wanted to make friends. It's no wonder he became the Ultimate Scholar at Hope's Peak. And when he became the Hope of the Ultimate Scholar, well... You ever watch Fullmetal Alchemist?" Keigo's eyes widened.

* * *

Sure enough, Keigo's police force looked on in shock as Hajime used his hands to turn dropped pistols into desert eagles, made the walls sprout spikes, and turned the wiring in the building into shock grenades. '_I knew it was a good idea leaving ourselves open. With Yukiteru, Yuno, Minene, and Keigo still active, it was important to start focusing on them instead of waiting for the other four to reveal themselves. And luring out Keigo was the easiest. Now I just have to find Nagito. Shouldn't be too hard, just wait for the screams of pain to start.'_

* * *

"Just how powerful did that Ultimate Hope project make you guys?," Keigo asked. Nagito shrugged. "The effects were different for all of us. But since we haven't had much chance to truly use our powers we're not entirely sure what we're capable of. I mean, we were able to pull together and build this entire city, but other than that..." He smiled at Keigo. "But I do know quite a bit about my own powers." He placed his foot against the table and kicked. Instantly the table was sent flying across the room, causing Keigo to duck to avoid it.

Before he could react, Nagito had rushed over to him and plowed his fist into Keigo's stomach, making him cough up some blood. '_What was that?!,'_ Keigo thought, _'My body armor should have softened the blow.'_ He then saw Nagito walk over to the door and kick at it, sending it off its hinges. He looked at Keigo and smiled. "Thanks to the Ultimate Hope project, my luck has increased to the point where even my offense and defense is affected. Normally lethal attacks seem to bounce off or do less damage, and any attack I make can cause serious pain, even if I just tap the target. Now if you'll excuse me."

He stepped outside to see Hajime knocking out the last of Keigo's team. "Right on time," Nagito said, "Now we just have to lure him to the site." Kyoko had been eager to avenge Keigo's earlier betrayal, and had an ambush team waiting at one of the hospitals. All Hajime and Nagito had to do was lead Keigo there. Thanks to Nagito's natural luck, if there was something he wanted casually it would fall right into his lap. And right now, what he wanted was for Kyoko's plan to succeed.

* * *

"Sir," Masumi said, "We've confirmed they're heading for Tsumiki Hope Hospital in Festival Square." Keigo nodded, then looked at his diary. _'Why isn't my diary predicting Nagito and Hajime's movements? They've clearly committed a felony by assaulting police officers. Is it because of my work with Izuru? But that shouldn't matter since I'm not really working for him. Regardless, I still have to track them down so he doesn't get suspicious.'_ He turned to Masumi. "Let's head out immediately. But be careful. That hospital is owned by Mikan Tsumiki, another of the 32 Hopes and Hajime's girlfriend. She won't take kindly to us causing trouble there."

Diary Owners Revealed: 9

Diary Owners Remaining: 8

To be continued...

**Wait, Keigo is only **_**pretending**_** to work for Izuru? Well, he is a cop. Still, this is a major revelation in context with the other strange things cropping up and the flashbacks. Read and review.**


	13. Mercury

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 12: Mercury

_The new cellphone diary handed to Yuno by the strange little girl calling herself Murmur was a peculiar one. For some reason it was telling her everything Yuki was doing. Or rather, what he would be doing. It seemed to focus largely on his major accomplishments or anything that might bring him harm. _'First his perfect test scores. Then his wins against Ouji in gym class. Now it's warning me that Ouji and the other jocks are waiting to ambush him.' _She waited to warn Yuki as he took his usual route home, but before she could approach him, he took a completely different route, as if he was expecting trouble._

_Moments later she got another entry telling her that Yuki would soon be taking her on a date to a nearby cafe. When she got there, she felt she may as well ask. "Yuki, how did you know to avoid the jocks waiting to ambush you?" Yuki looked shocked. "Oh, you saw them waiting huh? Well, since it's you, I guess I can tell you." He showed Yuno his diary. "It's weird, but somehow this diary tells me everything that's going to happen in the future from my perspective. And before you go on about using this to cheat on tests, I did make sure to at least copy the answers down and look them up so I could still get some learning."_

_Yuno simply had a blank look on her face. "I was going to lecture you about cheating, and this diary even mentions that. But how...?" "You know my imaginary friend Deus?," Yuki said, "Turns out I didn't actually imagine him myself, he just decided to hang out in my imagination. And while we're on the subject, why don't we talk about you were ready for our date almost as soon as I came over to ask you out." Yuno blushed and realized she had to explain herself. "Well, I got this diary from this little girl. It seems to mention all your accomplishments and also warns me when you're in danger."_

_"Little girl...?," Yuki said, "Was she about as tall as a kindergartner? Dressed in a Chinese blouse and large pants? Dark skin and pure white hair?" Yuno nodded in confusion. "That must have been Murmur," Yuki said, "Deus' servant. But if she was the one who gave you the diary, I can only assume it was on Deus' orders. It makes me wonder if there might not be more diaries out there that can predict the future. And if so, how are their owners using them? More importantly, do they know that destroying the diaries will also destroy them?"_

* * *

"I had a dream about this before we got in the city," Minene said, "Only this time we can definitely trust Yuno not to drop us, and Keigo isn't threatening us." She, Yuki, and Yuno were inside Tsumiki Hope Hospital, where Minene had just set off a timed bomb to try and flush out Nagito and Hajime without altering Mikan to their location. However, Nagito's luck factor had gotten Yuki and Minene trapped between two holes in the floor on the third level. Yuno had quickly rushed to find something to help them get across to safety. She had just returned with a stepladder long enough to reach them.

"Great," Minene said, "I'll go first to make sure it's solid enough." Unfortunately, with the cramped space, Minene was forced to practically crawl over Yuki to get to the ladder. "Be careful!," Yuno said, "Your big breasts could break Yuki's skull!" "THEY'RE NOT THAT BIG SUGAR TITS!," Minene snapped. "Sugar tits...?," Yuno said in confusion. "Uh, Minene?," Yuki said, "It does almost feel like Marshmallow Hell with how much bigger you are than me." Minene sighed. "Fine, let's do this the easy way." She picked Yuki up under her arm and ran across the ladder.

Once she was on the other side, Minene felt a heavy blow hit the right side of her head. She turned to she Yuno with an angry look on her face brandishing the handle on the hatchet she was carrying. "I just realized what you meant by 'sugar tits'," Yuno explained, "Not. Funny." "You threw the first stone!," Minene said, "Insult another woman's bust size, expect to receive the same!" Just then she got a call from her phone. 'What's the situation?,' came Keigo's voice, 'My diary still can't pick up Nagito or Hajime.' "We're looking for them now," Minene said, "But so far they've eluded us. Between Hajime's brains and Nagito's luck, it could be an uphill battle."

"Why can't Keigo's diary simply tell us where they are?," Yuno asked. Minene shrugged. "You got me. They did technically commit a crime by assaulting all those officers. You'd think that city officials..." Minene's eyes widened in realization. "Keigo! I just figured out why your diary isn't picking up Nagito and Hajime's location! They have diplomatic immunity!" Yuki and Yuno gasped. "Wait, so they can't be picked up by Keigo's diary because they're exempt from the law?," Yuno asked. Minene nodded. "Which means we're going in here blind."

* * *

Keigo was in shock at Minene's words. "It can't be..." "Oh, it be," came Hajime's voice. Keigo looked up to see him on the roof of the hospital. Hajime smiled. "You see, this city is technically not part of any one country, so in reality it's a country unto itself. And as official citizens of this city and its leaders, the 32 Hopes have been granted diplomatic immunity by the United Nations itself." "Damn," Keigo said, "I never even considered that possibility. I must be slipping. This has turned into one hell of a day." "It's about to get a lot worse," came a voice that was all too familiar to Keigo."

* * *

"Damn," Minene said, "I think Keigo's been compromised. We have to get out of here." Before she could move, she felt a blade graze her cheek. "Was that Mukuro?," she asked. Yuno looked at the blade and noticed it was a scalpel. "Worse..." That's when Mikan came racing down the hall at blinding speed. "NO ONE WRECKS MY HOSPITAL!," she shrieked. Minene quickly pulled out her knife to block Mikan's scalpel. "Well this operation has gone down the crapper," Minene said, "Yuno. Yuki. Get out of here before Nagito shows up."

The couple hurried down a side hall only to be confronted by Junko. "Hello there. I believe the last time we met, me and my sister Mukuro were taking down your friend Takao." Yuki paused for a second. "If you two are sisters, why do you have different last names?" Junko shrugged. "Our parents hadn't yet married when we were born. Mukuro got Dad's last name and I got Mom's last name. But that's not important." She placed her hands in front of her eyes, which started to glow. Realizing what might be going on, Yuki quickly covered his eyes.

Once he felt the glow subside, he took a chance to peek. He was surprised to see Yuno stunned on the ground. Junko laughed. "Did you think my powers as the Hope of the Ultimate Model worked only on men? Women may be immune to the sexual shock of my Medusa Stare, but I'm the sort of girl who appeals to both genders for different reasons. With my flawless beauty achieved through the simplest of methods, girls everywhere became filled with the hope that they could achieve similar results without resorting to lazy quick-fix methods. Hard work and dedication, that's how I became the Ultimate Model."

Yuki quickly shook Yuno awake. Once she stirred, she shook her head. "Damn, I got entranced there for a second." Yuki quickly reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out a few darts. He started throwing them at Junko, causing her to quickly back out of the hallway to dodge them. Yuki and Yuno took the chance to duck down another hallway. "Damn," Junko said, "Nearly forgot the armor-like qualities of my skin. Maybe I should have grabbed them back at the bridal fair. Oh well, hindsight."

* * *

After dueling Mikan for a few minutes to a standstill, Minene got another entry in her diary and breathed a sigh of relief. "Guess we'll have to put this on hold," she said as she jumped out the window, landing safely below on a safety bag set up by Keigo's team. Masumi was there to greet her when she landed. "Glad you got here so quickly Dragnet," she said. Masumi rubbed his head with a smile. "Let's get out of here before any more of these guys show up. I just got word that Mukuro's on her way." He looked around. "Where's the chief?" Minene closed her eyes. "I don't think he'll be coming with us."

* * *

Keigo turned around to see Kyoko standing behind him. "For a police officer you act pretty shady," she said, "Let's put an end to that." She quickly grabbed his shoulder. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Keigo closed his eyes as the Final Dead Zone enveloped him. When he opened them again, he stuck sitting at a school desk inside a large classroom. Most ominously, the desk seemed to be moving backwards on a conveyor belt. A sudden loud slamming noise got Keigo's attention and he looked behind him. To his horror, behind him was a huge machine crusher.

The sound of Kyoko clearing her throat caused him to turn his head again. She was standing in front of a blackboard with some drawings and scribblings on it. She got out a pointer. "Time for your... AFTER CLASS LESSON!" As the conveyor belt continued to move, Kyoko proceeded to act as she was giving a lesson. Keigo quickly noted that it was nearly impossible to move from the desk. As the crusher continued to sound closer and closer, Keigo noted that Kyoko was ironically giving a lecture on blood splatter analysis. When the conveyor belt stopped, Keigo closed his eyes as the crusher came down on top of him.

Once the Final Dead Zone subsided, Kyoko picked up the diary Keigo dropped. "Your true mistake was siding with Izuru. But I'd still like to know how you still count as a true police officer. There's a lot about you and your allies that makes no sense." She spotted Yasuhiro drive up in his own car. Kyoko handed him the diary and he started using his psychic powers on it. "Seems this diary gives Keigo the ability to predict the actions of criminals he's currently investigating, as if he had already investigated. It stops working should he become a criminal himself. But it's weird. It's apparently still been working the whole time he was employed by Izuru." Kyoko put a hand to her chin. "But why?"

* * *

Mikan sighed as the Crazy Diamond got to work repairing the damage to her hospital. "Thank goodness we got all the patients out of danger. That's the most important thing. And the damage was surprisingly minor." Hajime smiled at her. "Always looking on the bright side, right?" Mikan smiled at her boyfriend. "Just seeing the patients safe from harm is all I really need." She entered her office on the first floor and was surprised to see someone looking at her high school photos. "Excuse me," she said to the person, "May I help you?"

Diary Owners Revealed: 9

Diary Owners Remaining: 7

To be continued...

**Why would Keigo's diary still work for him even when he's working for a criminal? And who is the person in Mikan's office? Read and review.**


	14. Muse

**The song in this chapter is "Dead End" by Faylan, a song which happens to be the second opening to Mirai Nikki. I claim no rights to this song and am simply borrowing it for a scene in this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 13: Muse

_Takao took a look at the strange diary the tiny girl had offered him. Even after he had gotten off parole and resumed his teaching job, his need to kill remained. The truth was he was trying to limit himself to those who squandered their education. But it became clear to him that he had been going after the wrong people. It wasn't those women's fault they were forced to do whatever it took to make money, they simply had a raw deal. So he began hunting those who took advantage of those women's desperation. And now he had a strange diary that could predict where his intended target was. A smile crossed Takao's face as he realized he'd never have to worry about losing his target again._

* * *

Mayuri walked into his girlfriend Ibuki's recording studio, where she was tapping her temples in deep thought. "Dead end dead end dead end dead end dead end," she kept chanting. "You trying something new?," Mayuri asked. "Yeah," Ibuki said, "Ibuki keeps thinking that somehow just chanting those words will make something come to her. Dead end dead end dead end dead end... AH-HA!" She got out a pen and paper and started writing down some lyrics. "Give Ibuki a few hours and she'll have a full fledged song for her next concert." "I just hope it's not as much of a misnomer as 'Let My Feeling Reach You Too'," Mayuri said.

* * *

Mikan stared in surprise at the little dark skinned girl sitting on her desk looking at one of the pictures she kept. "Oh," the girl, "I'm sorry. My name's Murmur. I'm here to visit my friend Reisuke. I was hoping you'd be able to tell me which room he's in." Mikan quickly saw the picture Murmur was looking at and turned beet-red. "This picture shows you kissing another girl," Murmur said, "But I thought you had a boyfriend." Mikan quickly grabbed the picture. "That was from my high school days. Junko was the first person who was genuinely nice to me and... I was a little bi-curious. When Hajime was nice to me too..." She began to blush again.

Murmur simply shrugged. "Hey, I don't judge lady. I just came here to find a friend." Mikan then noticed Murmur had a bandage on her head. "Are you hurt in any way? I just now noticed that bandage." Murmur looked up. "Oh that... It's nothing. It's not even covering anything." Mikan tapped her chin but since she couldn't sense any real injuries on Murmur, she decided to simply lead Murmur to where Reisuke was. "How do you two know each other anyway?," she asked Murmur. "I met him a few months ago," Murmur explained, "And after a while... He asked me if... I could be his girlfriend when we grew up..." "Wow, that's really sweet," Mikan said, making Murmur blush.

* * *

"What is it with you and all the celebrities here?," Hinata asked Mao. The two of them and their other friends were in line for one of Ibuki Mioda's concerts. "Are you kidding Hinata?," Mao asked, "This is celebrity paradise. Famous author Toko Fukawa. Legendary baseball player Leon Kuwata. Champion gymnast Akane Owari. Fashion supermodel Junko Enoshima. Teen idol Sayaka Maizono. These people were famous when they were high school age!" "Wasn't Sayaka the one who hypnotized you?," Ouji pointed out. "IRRELEVANT!," Mao yelled as she punched Ouji in the jaw.

"I heard Ibuki Mioda used to be a teen idol herself," Yuno said, "But split from her group due to creative differences. Next anyone heard of her she'd become a death metal singer. One of her more famous songs was 'Let My Feelings Reach You Too'." Hinata shuddered. "I heard that once. It was more like a horror song than a love song, which Ibuki claimed it was." Yuki chuckled. "Some love song. I think it was more like an anthem for stalkers." He then glared at Aru, who cleared his throat in embarrassment. At that moment the concert hall's light dimmed as Ibuki walked onto to the stage. "Welcome everyone. Tonight you'll be the first to hear my new song 'Dead End'." The music started playing as Ibuki began to sing.

**At this point I recommend you look up Faylan's "Dead End" on youtube so that these lyrics make more sense.**

_The girl with the sharp thorn in her flesh_

_I met you at your story_

_Behind the hatred there lies a murderous love_

_Do you kill your friends, if you can fulfill your wish?_

_Can you die for someone?_

_They are synonymous words_

_Life is a game, it is survival. That's right! How do you start?_

_Time and space, it is a crossroad through a gate! Where do you go?_

_You seek eternal breath_

_Why do you need to live?_

_We don't know when this world came into being_

_We are the time leaper_

_Nothing's gonna change with you in the world_

_Everything will be decided by the rules_

_Oh, we are traveling the past and the future through love_

_Break out!_

_Let's dial back all the pains and we will be born again_

_I wanna see the stars with you_

_Over the miracle_

_It's not a Dead End_

_The boy with the loneliness in his side_

_I wanna control your soul_

_Behind the hatred there lies a plundering love_

_The future has been over_

_But we are fixating on that_

_The past is still to come_

_Yes! They are in the same time_

_Death is a frame, it's a spiral. That's all. How do you think?_

_God and Evil, it's a scapegoat through the heart. What do you know?_

_"What's at the back of your mind? I can't hold your hand"_

_You say: "Where are you going to take me? I can't believe"_

_We walk a parallel line_

_Nothing's gonna change my deep love for you_

_Everything will be going right for me_

_Oh, we are wandering in light and darkness through eyes_

_Break down! Let's revamp all the truth and we will create a fact_

_I wanna feel reality with the agony of doubt_

_I love you 'cuz you are always by my side..._

_Dead or Alive, Dead or Alive_

_Back to you..._

_Can't you read? Can't you see?_

_My words in your virtual vision_

_Save my life! Save your life!_

_Why do you come here? I am such a liar._

_Bad choice! Bad sign!_

_It is a prologue of collapse_

_I don't stop your desire, 'cuz I can't forget you_

_Nothing's gonna change with you in the world_

_Everything will be decided by the rules_

_Oh, we are traveling the past and the future through love_

_Break out!_

_Let's dial back all the pains and we will be born again_

_I wanna see the stars with you_

_Over miracle_

_It's not a Dead End_

"Thank you! Thank you!," Ibuki called out as the song finished. The six friends stood up and applauded, but soon realized they were the only ones cheering. "Did no one else like the song?," Ouji wondered, "I thought it was good." Just then, Ibuki said, "Great to hear the whole house loves this song. Let's turn on the house lights and greet them all." When the light came up, Yuki and the others were surprised to learn they were the only ones in the room. "Damn! We were set up!" "Ibuki is the Hope of the Ultimate Musician," Aru said, "And we're still wanted by the city law. It only makes sense she'd lure us into a trap." "That's right," Ibuki said with a happy grin, "And you guys fell for it."

Diary Owners Revealed: 9

Diary Owners Remaining: 7

To be continued...

**That was surprisingly clever for Ibuki. How will the gang get out of this one? Then again, since the gang are supposed to be the bad guys, do you really want them to? Read and review.**


	15. Siren

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 14: Siren

'This is a strange diary,'_ Keigo thought as he looked at the cellphone given to him by that little girl. Her voice sounded familiar, but for the life of him Keigo couldn't remember where he heard it. But the diary was most interesting. Somehow it gave him all the information he needed on the case he was currently investigating, as if the investigation was already finished. When he tried following the prediction given, he found everything was right on the money. The look on the criminal's face when Keigo and his team found him so easily was very satisfying. _'I wonder how such a thing is possible.'

* * *

Ibuki grinned widely as she readied her guitar. "Hit the deck!," Ouji called out. His warning was well deserved as Ibuki slammed a power chord causing a massive shockwave to rock through the concert hall. "I think's it's time we got out of here," Yuno said. The six of them quickly headed for the exit as Ibuki tried nailing them with another power chord. Rather than immediately chase after them, Ibuki simply made a call on her phone. "They're in the concert hall. Is everything set up?" She smiled at the response. "Awesome. Then Ibuki has work to do."

* * *

In the main hall, the six friends were taking deep breaths. "This is why I told you to be careful where we went," Hinata said to Mao, "These guys outnumber us by a wide margin." "I'm sorry," Mao said, "But when I heard Ibuki had a brand new song I just couldn't resist." Aru sighed. "That may have been the point. As you've proven during the incident where Karyuudo was defeated, you tend to be easily distracted by celebrities of any kind." At that moment the sound of machinery could be heard. "Uh, guys," Yuki said, "Are we sure Ibuki is the only Hope in this concert hall?"

That question was answered seconds later as an entire security grid popped up. Before any of them could react, the walls and floor seemed to move. In an instant Ouji, Hinata, Mao, and Aru disappeared, leaving Yuki and Yuno alone together. "Not good," Yuki said, "Then again, this is hardly surprising. Technically, the only ones they want are the two of us." "Then we'd better find a way out of here," Yuno said, "Or else we'll be the next ones defeated. I kinda wanted to last for a while. Trouble is, I didn't bring my gear." Yuki smiled and reached into his pouch. "Then it's a good thing I planned ahead."

* * *

Kazuichi was inside the main control room for the concert hall's defense grid. He checked the security cameras to see what he needed to activate where. The only real trick was making sure Yuki and Yuno's diaries remained intact so they wouldn't be killed for real. Just then, one of the security cameras went dead. Looking through the footage prior, Kazuichi was surprised to see Yuki using one of his darts to take out the camera. "Clever," Kazuichi said with a grin, "Let's see if such low-tech methods can overcome my work." He contacted Ibuki. "I have their location and I'm sending it to you. I'll try to herd them towards the other concert going on right now."

* * *

In the basement of the concert hall, Aru got up and rubbed his head. He spotted Hinata and nearly doubled over in laughter. Ouji had his hand on one of Hinata's breasts, but was out cold and was simply resting on it. Mao, on the other hand, had her hand on Hinata's other breast and was actively squeezing it. After a second or two, Hinata woke up and slugged them both. "Ow," Ouji said, "Jeez Hinata, you never minded me grabbing you like that before." Hinata shrugged. "Sorry, reflex. Where are we?" "The basement of the concert hall I'd say," Aru said.

Just then, Ouji got a call on his cellphone. When he saw what it was, his eyes widened. "It's Vesta. She's sent me one of those child diaries. And there's already a prediction." Aru smiled. "Izuru must have had her try and extricate Yuki and Yuno from this situation." Looking at the diary entry, Ouji started by simply opening the door to the basement. "We've got to hurry. Kazuichi Souda is herding Yuki and Yuno to Sayaka Maizono's next concert. If we make it there we can get them out before they're captured." He led the group through the concert hall, easily avoiding all the traps from the security grid.

* * *

Kazuichi was dumbfounded at how easily Ouji seemed to be avoiding his traps. "We've already confirmed he doesn't have a Future Diary, so how does he know when and where to be." He turned his attention to the second concert. There, Sayaka was using her Golden Voice to keep Yuki and Yuno cornered, and Ibuki was close to joining the fray. Seeing Yuki go for his belt again, Kazuichi quickly activated a taser stream and knocked the dart Yuki threw out of the air with pinpoint accuracy. "I love being able to make any machine I can think of." He then noticed Ouji and the others backstage. "How did they get there so quick? Ibuki, you'd better haul tail."

* * *

Ouji had managed to lead the others to the backstage of Sayaka's concert. Grabbing one of the ropes for the sandbags, Ouji tried to drop it on Sayaka to stop her. Luckily for her, Ibuki showed up and blasted the sandbag with her own shockwave, causing it to explode. It still surprised Sayaka enough to distract her, allowing Yuki and Yuno to escape and rejoin their friends. Ouji quickly led them out a back door out of the concert hall. Once they finally had a chance to rest, Aru said, "Can I see your diary Ouji?" When Ouji handed it over, Aru took a quick look. "Seems this diary is meant to predict your every success. But there are quite a few entries."

"Yeah well," Ouji said, "I'm the kinda guy who sees anything going right for me as a success, no matter how small it is." Aru chuckled as he handed back the diary. "Well, that certainly made it effective in this situation, but it still seems rather limiting. And since it only records successes, it's usefulness is rather limited." "Sill," Yuno said, "You really saved us back there." Yuki offered to shake hands with Ouji. "You and me may not always get along, but I honestly say I owe you one Ouji." Ouji smirked and accepted the handshake. "Thanks. Now let's get outta here before more security forces show up."

Diary Owners Revealed: 9

Diary Owners Remaining: 7

To be continued...

**Well that was close. Now Ouji has his own diary. Not on the same level as the Future Diaries, but still. How did Vesta even give him this diary? Read and review.**


	16. Freyja

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 15: Freyja

_Reisuke's parents were surprised at how well-behaved he was being ever since he received that coloring book from a girl he met in preschool. The truth was the book was showing him three different events for the day, which often included treats from his parents. Wanting to feel like he had earned them, Reisuke decided to go ahead and do what little chores were asked of him and generally listened to parents. That made it all the sweeter when the predictions of the book came true. _'I hope I get to see that girl again so I can thank her,'_ Reisuke thought to himself._

* * *

Inside the council building, Chihiro and Yasuhiro reported on their findings after the incident at the concert hall. "What happened is that Ouji was given a lesser diary by Vesta," Chihiro said, "It acts like a Future Diary but is weaker and isn't linked to its owner." "Essentially," Yasuhiro said, "Vesta's diary works a little differently than the others we've seen. She can give diaries to anyone with a cellphone and then read the entries at her leisure. That's what happened with Ouji earlier. Vesta gave him his own lesser diary so that he could rescue Yuki and Yuno." "That means anyone with a cellphone could be working for Vesta," Sakura said, "And since they are so popular across the world, it's essentially like we're surrounded."

Nekomaru closed his eyes for a second. "We may not be as surrounded as Izuru and his remaining allies would like us to believe. After all, there is a chance that unlike real Future Diaries, these lesser diaries may be rendered useless by simply interrupting the server link." Byakuya smiled. "As in shutting down the city's cellphone tower until Vesta is defeated. We simply warn the citizens beforehand, and likely anyone who doesn't have a lesser diary will turn their phones off until the matter is resolved. With how many forms of communication the city provides, it shouldn't matter to them."

* * *

'And so, until the Dii Consentes known as Vesta is dealt with,' came Makoto's voice over the PA system, 'We will be shutting down the city's cellphone tower. We ask that all citizens please turn your cellphones off until further notice.' Izuru, who was watching the broadcast, frowned as a number of people around him already turned their phones off without question. _'They always trust Makoto's words. It's disgusting. I can't wait to be rid of him once and for all. Still, if they take out the cellphone tower...'_ He headed for nearby payphone and contacted his hideout. "We have a situation that needs dealing with."

* * *

Yasuhiro and Kazuichi were at the main tower providing service to all cellphones in the city. Mukuro was there keeping guard along with Fenrir. As they were getting ready, Yasuhiro suddenly had a premonition. "Seems three of Vesta's allies want to stop us." Mukuro got out her binoculars and smirked. "Well if isn't my cousin Marco. I'd recognize that ridiculous pompadour anywhere." "I didn't know you had a cousin," Kazuichi said, "And doesn't Mondo have a pompadour?" "Yeah," Mukuro replied, "But it's not ridiculous. And yes, Marco's my cousin on my dad's side. His parents were killed in a car accident before me and Junko were born."

"Who are the other two?," Yasuhiro asked. Mukuro took a look. "I don't recognize the other guy, but the girl appears to be Marco's girlfriend, Ai Mikami. Guess they're working with Vesta then." She put the binoculars away. "I'll go in first. Since we're relatives, maybe a little negotiation will smooth things over." Marco was equally surprised to see his cousin approach them so casually. "Minene said you were in the city, but I didn't know you'd be guarding the cellphone tower." "It has been a while Marco," Mukuro said, "You still have that wonky hairstyle."

Marco's eye twitched, and Ai simply sighed. "Seriously, the last time we saw you, you and Junko were heading off for you first day of high school." Mukuro smiled. "Yeah, and look at us now." Just then, Mukuro's communicator went of. 'Yuno and Yuki are here,' came Kazuichi's voice, 'They've taken out the remote device for the tower. Yasuhiro is holding them off pretty well, and I'm heading up to shut down the tower manually.' "Gotcha," Mukuro said, "Head down when you're finished. I'll need some backup." She sighed as she got out her combat knife. "So much for negotiations."

* * *

Yasuhiro was doing an impressive job holding off Yuki and Yuno, despite them being able to use their diaries to help each other. They quickly got behind cover as Yasuhiro took a defensive position at the base of the tower Kazuichi was climbing. "I guess this is to be expected," Yuno said, "He is supposed to be the Hope of the Ultimate Shaman. Even with our diaries he can still predict our next move and counterattack. But why isn't he coming after us?" Yuki pointed to where Kazuichi was climbing. "Their goal is shutting down the tower. Once it's down they can deal with us at their leisure."

* * *

Even with three against one, Mukuro was doing a good job holding off her attackers. "Was Mukuro always this good?," Ai asked. "Yeah," Marco replied, "But before you could catch her off-guard with a surprise attack. Now not even that can work." After a tense stand-off, the guy in white checked his phone. "Damn. They managed to get the tower down." At that moment, Kazuichi came screaming down on a makeshift jetpack. He grabbed the guy and called out, "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" The guy found himself strapped onto some sort of carnival ride.

Kazuichi was holding onto two severed wires that connected to the ride. "CRITICAL MALFUNCTION!" The power for the ride turned on, and Kazuichi used his body to act as a connection to the circuit. The guy screamed as the ride spun out of control, going faster and faster until it caused his heart to stop. Once the Final Dead Zone subsided and the guy started to stir again, Marco looked at his cellphone and pushed Ai out of the way as Mukuro tried to ambush them. "What the...?," Kazuichi said, "Your lesser diaries should have been turned off when we knocked out the cell tower."

Marco smiled. "You're right. Our _lesser_ diaries were rendered useless." Mukuro's eyes widened. "They aren't just allies for Dii Consentes, they _are_ Dii Consentes." "That's right," Ai said, "I am Venus." Marco smirked. "And I am Mars." "And together," they said in unison, "We hold the power of the Exchange Diary, a diary that binds a loving couple together!" Kazuichi and Mukuro looked at each other. "So you're sharing a diary?," Kazuichi said, "That's new." Just then, Yuki' voice was heard calling out, "Marco, Ai, the plan's a flop. We need to get out of here." Marco nodded in Yuki's direction. "Another time cousin." He threw down a smoke bomb and he and Ai vanished before Mukuro and Kazuichi could react.

* * *

"We thought there were thirteen diaries," Byakuya said, "But it turns there are only twelve. I find it unlikely that Vesta and Bacchus are sharing a diary the way Mars and Venus, or rather, Marco and Ai are." "Speaking of that," Kiyotaka said, "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would Mukuro." Mukuro shrugged. "Marco's done stupid shit like this before. Most of it for the sake of Ai. Seriously, I've never met a more devoted couple, even among our own council. See, Marco and Ai grew up together. I don't think there's been a single day since the day they met that they've been apart." "Then dealing with them with be difficult," Toko said, "We need to find someway of dealing with them at the same time, since taking them out individually is almost impossible."

Diary Owners Revealed: 10

Diary Owners Remaining: 6

To be continued...

**So yeah, two of the owners are one, and my counter reflects that fact. So how will the 32 Hopes deal with this new situation? Read and review.**


	17. Venus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 16: Venus

_Tsubaki opened the scroll she had been given and gasped. Not only were the letters large enough for her to read, but they depicted events that had not happened yet. And all of them from the perspective of her followers. In the years after her parents' second-in-command had been sent to prison for attempted murder, another man named Yomotsu had approached her and said that her cult had the potential to be a great force of justice. With his help, Tsubaki was able to realize that potential, and the Sacred Eye became revered by those who suffered at the hands of criminals._

_It also helped that Aru, who had become Tsubaki's boyfriend, was a talented detective. But the one flaw in their current system is that it was difficult for Tsubaki to keep tabs on all her followers. Now she had that ability. She turned to her best friend who was also in the room. "My parents had made up the fact that I am clairvoyant to give our people hope. Now it seems that gift has been offered to me for real." "Then all we have to do is use it wisely," her friend said, "How hard can that be?" Tsubaki closed her eyes. "Harder than you might think, but I can still try."_

* * *

Kurou walked into the apartment where his son Yuki was being patched up. "You do realize this city has a hospital," Kurou said with a chuckle. Yuki had a flat look on his face. "Except the last time we were there, we had to blow up part of it and wound being chased by a crazy nurse and an even crazier supermodel. Don't forget that hospital is owned by one of the 32 Hopes, Dad." "Oh, right," Kurou said, his hand on his chin, "Still it's gotta be better than..." He looked over to Minene, who was dressed up in a nurse's outfit.

Minene's eye twitched. "Okay smart guy, how about I put you on the same recovery regiment as your son." Yuno couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kurou's face. "I fail to understand the joke here," came Izuru's voice. He walked into the room. "While you are still busy recovering, I have to rely and Marco and Ai doing their jobs. Right now I have them trying to infiltrate the 32 Hopes' headquarters. I figure if Reisuke could do it, anyone could." "Reisuke's a child genius," Minene said, "And he was treating it all like a game."

"Besides," Yuki said, "He got overwhelmed by Celeste, Chihiro, Kazuichi, and Hiyoko. And this was against a kid just out of preschool. They're bound to send a tougher force against Marco and Ai. Speaking of, they haven't left yet have they." "Not yet," Izuru said, "They're supposed to be heading out tonight." He walked off grumbling, "I always manage to underestimate those guys. You'd think a genius like me would learn by now."

* * *

Yuki found Marco sitting on the roof of the apartment, a small box in his hand. "Is that for Ai?," Yuki asked. Marco nodded. "Considering she and I have been together since childhood, I was thinking it was about time I pop the question to her." He looked out to the horizon. "You'd never think we were flying higher than most jet planes, huh? When we were kids, Ai would always have these fantasies about visiting flying cities and fighting evil forces." Yuki chuckled. "Well, she's got half her fantasy fulfilled. Trouble is, we're supposed to be the evil ones here."

Marco laughed. "That's true." He calmed down a little. "The first time she and I met was at the old commercial tower in our hometown. We were both orphans, our parents having lost their lives in the same accident. We then both grew up in Kamado's orphanage. As we grew, our friendship turned to love, starting in high school." "Isn't that where some girls tried to trap Ai and have her raped." Marco nodded. "Luckily I was given a mysterious message telling me where she was. I don't know where that message came from, and honestly I couldn't care less. It was enough to know Ai was okay, that she was safe."

Yuki became thoughtful. "Come to think about it, I was led to Yuno's house by someone crying inside it. But when I found Yuno, she was unconscious, likely for at least an hour. In fact, if I hadn't shown up, the doctor's say it might have affected her mind." Marco nodded, then looked at his diary. "Heh. Looks like I picked the perfect time to propose. Come to think about it, Ai probably knows about it already. That's the gift of the Exchange Diary." Marco stood up. "Make sure you take care of Yuno. She's your girl after all, and as a man it's your job to see to her safety." Yuki nodded.

* * *

Back inside, Ai had become ecstatic over something she saw in her diary. "I can't believe it! Marco going to propose to me!" Izuru raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell that? Women's intuition?" "No, dumbass," Yuno said, "Her diary predicted it. Her phone gives her predictions centered around Marco, while Marco's phone gives him prediction centered around Ai." Izuru looked at her. "Oh... Right... I forgot these phones of yours can tell the future in different ways. How does your's work again?" "It predicts any accomplishment that Yuki will achieve," Yuno explained, "And warn me of any danger he might be in." "Got it," Izuru said.

* * *

That night, Marco and Ai managed to sneak into the council headquarters. "There are only six diaries left, including ours," Marco said, "If we can hold out for a little longer..." Ai nodded. "We can be together for eternity. And make sure that everyone finds the person they're meant to be with." The two of them held hands as Marco got the door open. Inside the council control room, Chihiro was watching on the monitors. "Looks like Mars and Venus decided to pay us a visit." _"If not for the fact that they were trying to break in,"_ Alter ego said, _"I'd say they were newlyweds, or at least engaged."_

Chihiro zoomed in to reveal both Marco and Ai were wearing engagement rings. "Wow. Even when working for Izuru they find time for love. Then we'll just counter romance with romance. Calling in Mondo and Mahiru." From their room inside the council building, the couple in question received the call. Meanwhile Marco and Ai had managed to make their way into the central council room. "Wow," Ai said, "It almost looks like a giant courtroom. I wonder if this is where all trials in the city take place." "Not really," came Mondo's voice, "We have the courthouse in King's Court for that."

The couple turned to see Mondo and Mahiru standing at the opposite end of the council hall. "I know you," Marco said, "You're the guy that took out Tsubaki. But who's the chick?" Mahiru smiled. "I'm Mahiru Koizumi, the Hope of the Ultimate Photographer." "She also happens to be my girlfriend," Mondo said. Marco and Ai looked at each other and smiled. "So it's a battle of couples then," Marco said, "Alright, we're willing to take that challenge. But don't expect to have an easy ride." "That's right," Ai said, "The two of us have a love that cannot be broken. Think you can overcome a love like ours."

Mahiru chuckled. "There's more to any fight than just love. After all, love is meant for times of peace. If you truly wish to use love during a fight, you must be sure to have the strength of heart needed to back it up." Marco and Ai looked confused. "Strength of...," they said simultaneously, "Heart?" "There are three kinds of strength," Mondo said, "Strength of arm, strength of mind, and strength of heart. A true warrior does not neglect any of these." He and Mahiru clasped hands together and said, "And the two of us never neglect any of our strengths!" Marco gulped. "Ai, I think we may be fighting against equals here." Ai nodded nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yasuhiro visited Byakuya in his office. "You usually never leave your chamber during an incident unless you're fighting," Byakuya said, "This must be important." Yasuhiro nodded. "I was able to trace a link from the apprentice diary we confiscated back to Vesta's diary. And in doing so, I was able to find out who she is." He placed a file in front of Byakuya, who looked it over. "Kamado Ueshita, an orphanage matron. Why would someone like her be siding with Izuru? I know of the Ueshita Orphanage. It's a haven for children who have lost their parents for one reason or another." Yasuhiro shrugged. "For some reason, all of these guys are better suited for the side of hope than despair. This doesn't make sense."

Diary Owners Revealed: 11

Diary Owners Remaining: 6

To be continued...

**Marco and Ai vs Mondo and Mahiru. Which team will come out on top? And why would people who side with hope team up with Izuru? Read and review.**


	18. Mars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 17: Mars

_"A phone that lets us keep an eye on each other," Marco said. He and Ai had been given twin diaries that told each of them what the other would be doing in the near future. Ai smiled widely. "With something like this, we could become closer than ever." Marco nodded. "We'd never have to worry about jealousy or suspicion. This diary would explain everything so we wouldn't go through all that." They still wondered why someone would give them such a gift, but they weren't about to question their good fortune. They simply accepted it as another sign that they were meant to be together._

* * *

Marco grappled with Mondo in the center of the council chamber. The two of them seemed pretty equal in strength. Meanwhile Ai tried throwing several knives in Mahiru's direction. Mahiru simply smirked and held her hands up to her face like she was framing an image. In an instant, her eyes flashed, causing the knives to drop in midair. "Nice, huh?," she said, laughing at Ai's confusion, "Thanks to the Ultimate Hope program, my eyes have become similar to cameras. I can track opponents easily, and stop a moment in time."

Meanwhile Marco had managed to get Mondo in a headlock. "Think you're tough just you're the leader of a biker gang?," Marco said, "You ain't got nothing." Mondo chuckled. "I'll tell you what I got. The balls to fight dirty." Ai suddenly called out, "Marco, let him go fast!" Marco quickly released Mondo just as he was about to aim a kick at his groin. Marco then called out, "Ai, behind you!" Ai dove out of the way just as Mahiru was about to land on her with a kick. Mondo looked at where the two of were standing and smiled.

Before Marco and Ai could react, Mondo hit a switch concealed within his podium at the council chamber. Marco looked at his diary, then quickly shoved Ai out of the way as a chained collar grabbed him by the waist and dragged him away. "What have you done with him?," Ai asked. "Just tossed him into the detention center," Mondo said, "Have to split you up somehow." He turned to Mahiru. "I'll head in after him. Think you can take this chick?" "You know it," Mahiru said, giving her boyfriend a thumbs-up.

* * *

Marco woke up in a daze. "Hey," came the familiar voice of Takao, "You alright?" Marco shook his head, then looked around to see Takao inside a cell surrounded by clear plexiglass. "Let me guess," Marco said, "Some sort of detention center." Takao nodded. "'Course, I'm the only one here. I am a serial killer after all. The others are likely still being looked after at Tsumiki Hope Hospital." Marco raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" "'Cause we still don't know if the Final Dead Zone has any long-term side effects," came Mondo's voice. Marco turned to see him walking in through a nearby door.

"Yeah, yeah, cheap move right?," Mondo said, "But hey, I am a biker gang leader. With with guys like you making trouble this city, sometimes it's necessary." Marco growled at his opponent. "Hey, you got a decent opponent," Takao said, "I was beaten by a supermodel and her sister." "Who happens to be a special ops soldier!," Marco retorted. He stood up and checked his diary. "Damn. Ai's in trouble." He turned to Mondo. "Looks like the only way to get to her is go through you." Mondo smirked. "Bring it on. I'm always up for a good tussle."

* * *

Ai and Mahiru kept trading blows as they moved through the council building. "One thing I gotta ask," Ai said, "You seem like the sort of girl who's an upstanding citizen. Why start dating a biker gang leader?" "What can I say?," Mahiru said, "Dependable guys are my type, and Mondo is more dependable than you'd think." She opened her hands and generated a massive flash of light, blinding Ai. Just then, more sounds of a scuffle were heard. "That sounds like it came from the kitchen," Mahiru said, "What's Teru up to this time?"

Ai looked at her diary. "That's not Teru. Marco is fighting Mondo tooth and nail trying to get back here." Mahiru couldn't help but smile. "Wow. I'm impressed at your choice of boyfriend. If we weren't on different sides, you'd make a great friend. Still, I'd better finish this before he shows up." She quickly grabbed Ai's vest. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Ai gasped as the council building was replaced by a Japanese Shrine. Mahiru was standing at the gate holding an old-fashioned camera. "FATAL FRAME!" She started taking picture after picture, causing a number of hideous phantoms to be revealed.

Ai gasped as she quickly found herself being tied to an alter of some kind by ropes that moved on their own. One by one, the phantoms flew through Ai's body, draining her life until she turned blue from lack of oxygen. As the Final Dead Zone subsided, her normal color started to return. At that moment, Marco was flung out of the kitchen by a blow from Mondo. When Marco stood up, he was horrified to see Ai out cold. Rushing over to her, he cradled her in his arms as she started to stir. "Are you okay?," Marco asked her. Ai nodded weakly. "I'll be fine. But let's not visit any ancient shrines for a while."

Just then, a loud, shrill voice called out, "WHO WRECKED MY KITCHEN?!" The four of them turned to see a very angry Teruteru standing at the busted down entrance to the kitchen area. Instantly Mondo and Mahiru pointed at Marco, while Marco and Ai pointed at Mondo. Teruteru shifted his eyes for a second before laying them squarely on Marco. "You. You're one of the Dii Consentes aren't you?" Before Marco could answer, Teruteru rushed over to him and grabbed him by the coat. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Marco had little time to think as another chained collar grabbed him by the next.

"Not again!," he called out as the chain yanked him into the Final Dead Zone. Next thing he knew he was tied to a post in the middle of a sandy beach. Before long he saw Teruteru fly in with an assault chopper. Grinning, Teruteru said, "Now for my specialty... HANAMURA TONKATSU!" He fired off several missiles from the chopper. Marco winced in anticipation of the impact, but the missiles exploded before they hit him, covering him in a slimy yellow substance.

"Wait," Marco said, "Is this... Egg?" A noise caught his attention as a giant missile appeared beneath Teruteru's chopper. Marco froze with fright as the missile was launched, but again it exploded before it hit him and covered him in some sort of dusty material. "These are... Breadcrumbs..." Next thing Marco knew, Teruteru had latched the pole he was tied to to the underside of the chopper. Flying toward the inner part of the island the were at, Marco gasped as he saw Teruteru was flying over a volcano. He looked up and said, "You wouldn't!"

Teruteru simply grinned as he pulled the lever to drop the chain. "Bon appetit." Marco yelled out as he plummeted into the lava, frying his body in an instant. He briefly floated on the surface as a human tonkatsu before the Final Dead Zone subsided, returning him to normal. The first thing he saw as he opened his eye was a very relieved Ai. "Thank goodness," she said, "That Final Dead Zone isn't fun." Marco got up as his girlfriend embraced him, then he looked at his diary. "Looks like we lose Ai. Oh well, eternity has many forms." Ai nodded.

* * *

"A diary to give each of them predictions on what the other is doing," Byakuya said, "Truly a diary meant for a couple such as they." "Come to think of it," Aoi said, "Each of these diaries seems to be based around the personalities of their owners. While we don't yet know what the diaries of Yuno and Yuki do, we have Takao, a serial killer whose diary tells him where his victim will be. Then there's Yomotsu, a wannabe vigilante, whose diary tells him what crimes will be committed. Tsubaki, a cult leader, whose diary tells her what her followers are seeing."

"Yeah," Kazuichi said, "Then we have Keigo, a police detective, whose diary tells him where a criminal he's hunting down will be. Karyuudo, a dog breeder, whose diary gives updates on the status of his dogs. We can ascertain that Minene, a survivalist and mercenary, has a diary that tells her the best way to escape a dangerous situation. Reisuke, a hyper-active youngster, has a diary that gives just three predictions per day. And now we have Kamado, an orphanage matron, whose diary let's her give lesser diaries to those in her care so they can take care of themselves."

"I also have a theory about Yukiteru and Yuno," Kyoko said, "From observations of Yuki, I believe he may see himself as a casual bystander, simply going through life observing but rarely interfering. This could make his diary one of the most powerful, telling him everything that is going to happen to others but never himself. As for Yuno, that is far easier. She is devoted to Yuki, that much is clear. So it stands to reason that her diary would revolve around him." "That leaves the last Dii Consentes we have yet to identify," Makoto said, "Bacchus. Without knowing who he is, his diary could well be anything."

Diary Owners Revealed: 11

Diary Owners Remaining: 5

To be continued...

**Those who know the original series, or those who pay attention to the flashbacks at the start of each chapter, may have already ascertained who the final Diary Owner is and what his diary does. Regardless, the conflict is winding down now. Read and review.**


	19. Shinigami

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 18: Shinigami

_Taro, Orin, and the other orphans under Kamado's care marveled at the dairies Kamado had given them with her own diary. "These are amazing," Orin said, "Where did you get this diary anyway?" "Well," Kamado said, "It was that sweet little girl who stayed with us last night. She left a note saying her parents had found her as well as this strange diary. Come to think of it, it sort of reminds me of John's prototype that he was working on a few years ago." "That reminds me," Taro said, "Marco and Ai got diaries of their own from a girl who looked like the one staying with us. You think it might be a coincidence?" Kamado shrugged. "I honestly couldn't say."_

* * *

"You haven't been here since you got that diary," Murmur said when she saw Yuki inside Deus' chambers. "Well, the game has been taking up a lot of time," Yuki said, "And Izuru still has no clue what our real goal is." Deus chuckled. "For someone who claims to be a genius, he certainly is blind to the world around him." "About that," Yuki said, "Izuru seems completely blinded by his need for revenge. I've met a few of 32 Hopes before they realized who I was and they seem like nice people. This is beyond a simple clash of hope and despair, Izuru wants revenge plain simple. But why?"

Just then he got a prediction in his diary, telling him that Izuru had absentmindedly left his journal out in the open where anyone could read it before heading for lunch. He wouldn't be back for at least an hour or two. "This may be your chance to find out for yourself," Deus said, "I'll start you off with an interesting fact. There was a time when Izuru was as full of hope as the 32 Hopes. His journal may help you fill in the rest of his timeline." Yuki nodded. "Think you can help me keep an eye out for him just in case, Murmur." "You bet," Murmur said.

* * *

Sure enough, the journal was left where anyone could read without repercussion. It told Izuru's entire life story from his first day at Hope's Peak Academy. _'My name is Izuru Kamukura, and today my dream is coming true. Hope's Peak Academy is a prestigious high school where the elite of society, those whose skills surpass all others, come to have their futures secure. I'll say it right now, I'm no elite. But even the elite need assistance, and that's where the reserve course comes in. Average students, being paid by the academy itself to aid the ultimate students in their various activities.'_

_'I honestly feel like a gnat among gods. The reserve students must outnumber the elite students three to one, yet we must face facts. The ultimates are the superior force here. Not that a few ultimate students haven't become friends of mine. Yasuke Matsuda, the Ultimate Neurologist, Yuuto Kamishiro, the Ultimate Spy, Isshiki Madarai, the Ultimate Bodyguard, and Soushun Murasame, the Ultimate President. Still, I almost feel out of place among these guys. What I wouldn't give to be a ultimate student myself.'_

_'A new class has been accepted into the school. Thirty-two students with a wide variety of abilities, ranging from mental capacity, to athletic abilities, to cultural arts, to intangible forces. There are two that seem to be the most normal, Makoto Naegi and Nagito Komaeda. At first I thought they would be this year's reserve students. But even they are being treated as elites, with Makoto being the Ultimate Optimist and Nagito being the Ultimate Luckster. Man, I feel more distant from these guys than ever before. I'm starting to wonder if coming to this school was a mistake.'_

_'I think I may have found my way out of the reserve course. One of the senior students, I forget his name but he's known as the Ultimate Inventor, has created a device that can improve a person's natural abilities beyond their current limits. With it, a reserve student could become an ultimate student. And an ultimate student could become... Something more. All he needs is someone to test it on to make sure it's safe. I jumped at the chance. This is it. Once I take this so-called "Ultimate Hope" program, I can finally fit in with my friends.'_

_'It already feels like it worked. Aside from my hair turning from brown to white and my eyes becoming bright red, my mind is buzzing with knowledge. I was always a jack-of-all-trades before, able to pick up and perform any task new to me but never able to master it. Now I'm more like a king-of-all trades. The academy has accepted me as an elite student, giving me the title Ultimate Genius. Now I hear they plan on using this project on the 78th class. The academy is pinning the hope of the future on them. Hope... Now that I think of it, everything is too easy for me now. Do I even have any hope left...?'_

_'The more I think about how easy everything is, the more I sink into despair about not being able to move forward. And yet, the more despair I feel... The more I enjoy it. I now find myself wanting to test a theory the academy, and in fact society in general, has had for centuries... That hope is stronger than despair. It will take some time to plan. A experiment of this kind must be done on a large scale, doing it in a compact area will not prove anything. I will need help for this, but I think I know where I can find it...'_

_'My friends Yasuke, Yuuto, Isshiki, and Soushun have agreed to assist in this project. It likely means they will die, but they're surprisingly okay with that. They must truly be good friends if they're willing to lay down their lives for my experiment. I honestly hope they live through it. The first step is selecting a proxy for me once the main part of the experiment begins. Junko seems like the perfect choice. Given her background, it wouldn't be much of a stretch to believe that she had fallen to despair at some point, cheerful as she normally is. But of course, her sister Mukuro must also be altered to believe she is a willing participant.'_

_'Once Junko has been tricked into believing she is the one behind my plan, and Mukuro is tricked into believing she is Junko willing cohort, the next step is spreading rumors of a student called the Ultimate Despair. That should confuse the headmaster, as no such student or organization exists. Once everything is set up, the first academic colosseum begins. Me and Soushun will trick the rest of our class, sans Yuuto, Yasuke, and Isshiki, into killing each other, and broadcast it for the reserve course. By this time they will already be gulled into believing their parents are being forced to pay for keeping them in school, so once they believe their money is going towards training killers it will no doubt drive them to despair.'_

_'The riot created by the reserve students will spread using several ultimate students brainwashed by Yasuke. The idea is that the riot will cover the entire world, killing off roughly half the human population. I doubt even a riot of this scale could bring about total genocide. Naturally the academy's first priority will be the safety of its students, and will thus close of the school and turn it into a shelter. That's when the main part of plan begins. I have several idea for various execution chambers. Outlandish though they may be, it'll interesting to see them in action. The first will be used on the headmaster himself, so that my plan can proceed uninhibited.'_

_'Half of the 78th class, the academy's precious "hope of the future" will be removed and be brainwashed into thinking they are disciples of the Ultimate Despair. Except Chiaki, she will be brainwashed into thinking she isn't even real, but rather a computer program. As for the remaining half, they will kept inside the school and subjected to another academic colosseum. Most of them, even Junko and Mukuro, will be killed off. But that's further down the line so I'm still not sure how I'm going to go about that. But who should remain...'_

_'There's no way Byakuya is going to let anyone kill him, so I may as well let him be a survivor. Kyoko... She is the headmaster's daughter. And while killing the headmaster is necessary, I feel I should at least leave him the dignity of having his family line continue. Who else...? Well, Byakuya and Toko have started a relationship, so I may as well let her survive. Aoi... Man... Someone as gorgeous as her simply can't die. Makoto... As much as the guy irks me with how hopeful he is, he's just too nice for me to kill. Yasuhiro... By rights he should already have graduated high school, so I'll let him be a survivor as well. Just those six I think. I'll come up with ways for the others to die at a later time.'_

_'I almost forgot that in both cases the students will be brainwashed to think they're having their first day of school. As for the second set of students... Perhaps just five survivors for this set. I need to remember to set things up so they think what I want them to think. Hajime... My plan is for him to think he and I are one and the same, so he survives by default. Sonia is the sort of woman who would never let anyone kill her and would never stoop to killing, so she survives. Kazuichi is the sort of person you'd expect to die early in this scenario... So I'll mix things up and let him be a survivor. Akane... Same situation as Aoi, and besides a girl as strong-willed as her wouldn't fall so easily. Fuyuhiko... On the off chance the Kuzuryuu family survives the riot, I'd rather not have them hunting me down for killing the heir to the family. I'll think of some interesting scenarios for the rest.'_

_'My plans got derailed. Makoto unexpectedly overheard me and my friends talking about our plans. We had already brainwashed Junko into believing she a different person, a student we made up called Ryoko Otanshi, as a set-up to making her fall into despair and believe she was behind our plans. But Makoto surprised me by actually investigating who Ryoko was and finding out she was fake, then undoing Junko's brainwashing just by talking to her. I managed to escape and hide, but my friends have been arrested for conspiracy against the state due to the plans I absentmindedly left behind.'_

_'The news reported the amazing success of the Ultimate Hope project. I had wondered what the project would do to an elite student, and I must admit I find the results fascinating. Now the 78th class has announced that they plan to use their combined abilities to create a new city. And not any city, but one that flies above the clouds. I still desire revenge for them foiling my plans, so I think I'll enter this city myself. I've already bailed out my old friends. Now all we need to do infiltrate the city and destroy it from within.'_

_'I have underestimated them. Now called "The 32 Hopes" the 78th class have had their abilities increased so much, they may as well be superpowers at this point. Even elite students cannot fight them as they are now. I need to try different methods. Fortunately, I've recently discovered an interesting new organization called "Dii Consentes", a group of thirteen assassins that should prove to be my key to revenge. One quirk I've noticed when they arrived. They're not like what their pictures were, but they said it was because they had to hide their real identities to the public. However, they have a gift that I can use to my benefit... Their diaries can predict the future. Finally, vengeance will be mine.'_

The rest of the diary was simply recapping all the events that had happened since the Diary Owners had joined with Izuru. _'He still has no idea,'_ Yuki thought, _'He doesn't know the game we're really playing. The 32 Hopes have been given a chance to bring the greatest of hopes to this world.'_ He stepped out of the room, leaving the journal where he left it. When Izuru returned after lunch he seemed surprised that no one was in there. He raised an eyebrow and turned his journal to the last entry, which read, _'Yukiteru... Look behind you.'_ "He definitely looked through my journal," Izuru said, "Which means his ability to predict the future is legit. So much for my theory." He crossed out the entry and placed the journal back in his desk.

Diary Owners Revealed: 11

Diary Owners Remaining: 5

To be continued...

**What sort hope have the 32 Hopes been given the chance to give? And what theory did Izuru have regarding Yuki? Read and review.**


	20. Deus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 19: Deus

_Minene had just had a bad run-in with her ex-boyfriend, a rogue mercenary under arrest for killing a civilian child. Although he claimed he had a legitimate reason, the courts did not agree with his reasoning of "the child might have grown to become a terrorist". At first it seemed like Minene was trapped, until a strange girl appeared in front of her and offered her a cellphone diary. Somehow, the diary showed her the best way to escape. As Minene jumped out a nearby window, she landed hard on some garbage. It felt like her ankle was twisted, but other than that she was fine._

_She heard a gasp from nearby, and looked to see what looked like a police detective staring at her. Whether it was because of how attractive she was or her crazy stunt, she couldn't tell. But the diary did say this guy would be here, so she simply said, "You gonna help me up or not?" The detective snapped out of it and helped Minene to her feet. "Say," the detective said, "Aren't you the famous mercenary Minene Uryu?" "That's me," Minene said, "What's your name?" The detective seemed to blush at being asked. "It's Masumi Nishijima. I'm a police detective in this city."_

_Inside a nearby building, Minene explained the whole situation. Masumi took a second to call his superior officer while Minene took a second to use the bathroom. When she got back, Masumi was surprised to find her soaking wet. "What happened?" Minene sighed. "The toilet wouldn't flush, so I gave the plumbing a kick and got doused for my trouble." Masumi looked around. The room they were in was likely a dressing room for a theater company or acting club. "You need to change out of those clothes," he said as he grabbed the first thing that looked like it fit Minene, which happened to be a flowing pink gown._

_Minene blushed, remembering her childhood dreams of fairy tale castles and royalty. "Well... It is better than nothing." Masumi turned around while Minene got herself changed. When she gave the okay for him to turn back around, he stared in awe at how beautiful she had become. Embarrassed, Minene said, "Don't stare like that. It's not so strange that I'd still have something of my childhood in me." Just then, the two of them heard footsteps from down the hall. "Damn," Minene cursed, and checked her diary, "That would be my ex-boyfriend. I wasn't expecting to be ambushed in an urban environment, so I only brought one defensive weapon with me."_

_She reached into her discarded clothes and pulled out a flashbang grenade. "This is all I have, and even it wouldn't be enough under normal conditions. But I have an idea." The two of them spent the next few minutes luring Minene's ex-boyfriend into a small recording studio, where Minene had strapped the flashbang to a microphone and rigged so she could pull from the recording booth. The burst of sound and light in a confined space spent the rogue mercenary into the wall, knocking him out._

_Later, the rogue was arrested and sent to prison. After being congratulated on a job well done by Keigo, Masumi went to check on Minene, who was getting her ankle looked at. He was surprised to see her tying her hair into pigtails. When she saw him, she blushed and started stroking her hair absentmindedly. "I... Decided to make my hair go with the dress. Thought I'd keep this look for a while." Masumi smiled. "It does look good on you." Minene chuckled and approached him. Masumi was surprised when Minene flat-out kissed him while using his phone to give him her contact info. "See you around, Dragnet," Minene said as she got on her bike, "Be sure to call me."_

* * *

Byakuya was just finishing his business dealings with John Balks, the mayor of Sakurami City, which Kibougamine City was hovering over. When it was done, he turned to his girlfriend Toko. "We need to gather the council, I believe I have found our final opponent." The two of them headed down to council chamber, where the rest of the 32 Hopes were assembled. "I have recently made a few business dealings with John Balks, who is the mayor of the city right below us. What is interesting is that during the meeting, he brought out his business tablet. On it were the names Yukiteru Amano, Yuno Gasai, Kamado Ueshita, and Minene Uryu."

"The names of the Dii Consentes we know of so far," Leon said, "But what of it? Maybe he's investigating them like we are." "Except his tablet was reading the diary entries of the other four," Byakuya said as he adjusted his glasses, "Which can only mean he too is using a Future Diary." "Then that means," Celeste said, "That John Balks is Bacchus, the final member we have yet to identify." Byakuya nodded. "And he will no doubt be the most difficult to take down. I could tell from my conversations with him. He's a planner, just as I am. To take him down will take all of our skills put together. It will be a difficult fight, but if our skills combined could build this city, they can certainly take down a man such as Balks."

* * *

The five remaining remaining Diary Users were meeting inside Deus' dimension. The large, seemingly mechanical god floated down on his throne. "Seven of your number have been disqualified. Now only the five of you remain, and still plenty of time to finish this game. With less strain on my remaining energies, more time has been bought for the Survival Game to finish." "Speaking of," Minene said, "I just caught it on the news. They're on to you Balks." Balks, who was indeed in the hall, simply smiled. "It was inevitable. With only five of us left, finding me was only a matter of time. In fact, I figured it may as well happen sooner rather later, which is why I deliberately checked my diary in the presence of the Hope of the Ultimate Scion."

"That was risky," piped up Murmur, "What if he had dealt with you then and there?" "Then I would have lost the game," Balks said, "I had no way of knowing if Byakuya would take the chance to defeat the second he found out, or if his pride would make him desire to pit his chessmaster mind against mine. Fortunately, it seems his pride has won out. The only downside is that now we will likely be dealing with all of them at once. But now that my HOLON supercomputer had been transported into the city, we once again have access to Kamado's server. And Izuru's next plot, feeble as it is, is already being hatched."

* * *

Orin Miyashiro and Taro Nanba, along with several of the other orphans from Kamado's orphanage, were standing near the HOLON server that had been set up in the middle of Crescent Park. As they finished checking it, Ryuji Kurosaki, Balks' secretary, pulled up in Balks' limousine. Balks and Kamado stepped out to examine the computer server. As Balks spoke with the engineers working on the HOLON's maintenance, Ryuji noticed what looked like a flying camera in the sky. "Damn," he said, "Mahiru's spy eyes." The cameras quickly flew away before anyone could do anything.

Seconds later, four cars drove up to where the HOLON was set up. Out of them stepped Kazuichi, Chihiro, Ibuki, and Sayaka. Ryuji and several of Balks' bodyguards quickly pulled out their guns, but Sayaka quickly disarmed them with her Golden Voice. Kazuichi then pulled out some of remote and hit the switch on it. Almost in an instant the HOLON seemed to malfunction. "It's a jammer," Balks realized, "They're trying to block Kamado's signal." He quickly got Kamado back in the car. Ryuji soon followed behind. Kazuichi and Chihiro headed back for their cars only to be blocked by a few warning shots from Taro.

Before he could squeeze off another shot, Ibuki stunned him with her guitar shockwaves. When Taro recovered, Sayaka had already grabbed him by the shoulder. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Taro was suddenly sitting in an audience booth at what looked like a stage for a talent show. Sayaka stepped onto the stage with a microphone in her hand. "MAIZONO'S GRAND FINALE!" Sayaka began to sing, causing the meter near her to begin filling up. Once it reached the top, Taro heard a mechanism go off. He quickly realized he was sitting on a giant mantrap, just as the trap slammed shut on him.

Orin gasped when she saw Taro lying there, still unconscious from the effect of the Final Dead Zone. But before she could go over to check on him, Ibuki appeared behind her. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Orin, like Taro, found herself in an audience booth. Ibuki was standing on the nearby stage, guitar in hand, with two very large speakers on either side of her. "MIODA'S DEATH SOLO!" Ibuki began playing her debut song, "Let My Feelings Reach You Too", which was blasting at an incredibly loud volume from the speakers. Orin tried covering her ears, only to find her arms were strapped to the sides of her chair. She was helpless to resist as the loud volume caused her brain to burst inside her skull.

Taro finally came to as he saw the Orin and Ibuki return from the Final Dead Zone. Clearly whatever she had gone through was worse than what he suffered. Chihiro got work checking out the HOLON as Orin and Taro were placed in protective custody. "We can shut this down easy," Chihiro said, "But it's little more than a satellite system. However, I can trace it back to the main server. We find that server, we find Balks, and likely the other Dii Consentes that are left as well." He got to work tracing the signal.

* * *

Yuki and Yuno were surprised to see Aru walk into their apartment carrying two skulls in a dufflebag. "I have here a most perplexing puzzle," Aru said, "Murmur had these with her when I saw her in this reality. For some reason, she only wears that bandage and only has these skulls when she's in our world. Moreover when I spoke with Murmur in Deus' world, she claims she hasn't visited the human world since she delivered the diaries." Yuno looked at the two skulls. "What's the big deal with a pair of skulls? For how old she likely is chronologically, physically speaking Murmur is still technically a little girl. She might have taken these from anywhere and seen them as playthings."

Aru closed his eyes. "Therein lies the puzzle. Even though I know you two are the real Yukiteru and Yuno, somehow these skulls perfectly match your genetic signatures." Both Yuki and Yuno gasped. Yuki immediately turned pale and began to feel sick, while Yuno covered her mouth and sank to the floor. "How is this possible?," Yuno asked, shaking, "We'd have to be dead for these skulls to be real." "Is it possible these were brought from far into the future?," Yuki asked. Aru shook his head. "That's another mystery. Tests performed on the skulls shows their owners have been dead for at least two years, meaning they're actually from the past. The only question is, how do they even exist when you two are clearly alive and well?"

Diary Owners Revealed: 12

Diary Owners Remaining: 5

To be continued...

**Those of you who have followed the story so far likely have a good idea what's on here. But now that the full Dii Consentes has been revealed, the game is on and the 32 Hopes are about to finish this fight. Read and review.**


	21. Minerva

**One of my readers recently requested I do a fanfic on Puella Magica Madoka, yet another series I dislike due to the overall themes of tragedy and despair. However, a really good fanfic that corrects that series already exist. It's called "Code Magi Lyrical Rider" by Harouki, a triple crossover between Puella Magica Madoka, Code Geass, and Lyrical Rider Nanoha A, with a little Kamen Rider action thrown in. Should fulfill your desires. I still have unfinished projects as is. Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 20: Minerva

_Hinata was returning home to her father's kennel after school. Her parents had divorced when her mother had grown angry at Karyuudo for spending more time with his dogs than with his family. As far as Hinata was concerned, those dogs were as much a part of her father's family as she was. When the time for the divorce settlement, Hinata's mother changed Hinata's last name to reflect her own maiden name, hoping it would show Hinata was against her father. However the courts still felt the need to interview Hinata regarding her relationship with both her parents._

_Needless to say, Hinata picked her father's side. After all, her mother was simply being a selfish individual who simply didn't want her husband to win, while Karyuudo proved to be a more caring individual who had a true connection to his daughter. So in a rare occasion, custody of the child went to the father. Even though Hinata's mother argued that Karyuudo cared more for his dogs, the courts deemed it irrelevant since Hinata was basically old enough to take care of herself._

_When Hinata found Karyuudo out with the dogs as usual, he was checking a cellphone she had never seen him with. "What's that?," she asked. "Ah, Hinata," Karyuudo said as he turned around, "A most mysterious child gave me this. Somehow it is able to predict any changes that might occur to the hounds in their daily lives. See for yourself." Hinata took the phone from her father and looked at. Sure enough, the diary of the phone was keeping everything up-to-date regarding the dogs' future condition. "How could something like this even exist?," she wondered aloud. Karyuudo shrugged. "Who can say?"_

* * *

In a meeting of the council, Chihiro brought the other Hopes up-to-date on the situation. "This is HOLON III," he explained, using the holo-projectors used to relay information during meetings, "A massive three-part supercomputer. In terms of overall processing power, only the Pentagon's supercomputer and Alter Ego are stronger." "And the HOLON contains the contract information for every cellphone in the city?," Kyoko asked. Chihiro nodded. "Somehow it is able to boost the power of Kamado's diary, which we know can give anyone with a cellphone a lesser version of the Future Diary."

"Ordinarily," Kazuichi chimed in, "A person who is given a lesser diary would need to blog on the server contained in Kamado's diary for a good while before obtaining a lesser diary. Records from Ouji's phone show he was blogging at an increased rate since entering the city trying to get a lesser diary." "The posts in the blog indicate he was simply trying to be on equal terms with Yuki," Byakuya noted, "Perhaps they share a friendly rivalry." "How strong would HOLON make Kamado's diary?," Sakura asked. "With HOLON boosting its power," Chihiro said, "A person could receive a lesser diary within twenty-four hours of connecting to it."

He switched the projection to an overall diagram of the HOLON system. "HOLON is made up of three individual servers, one of which we confiscated from Crescent Park. Destroying it would do no good, as it would do little to slow down HOLON's processing power. And even if we did, we'd have to find and destroy the remaining two servers simultaneously to shut it down for good." "We know the HOLON is Balks' creation," Byakuya said, "When we were speaking earlier, he mentioned his plans to use it to create a 'superior race'. It appears giving everyone the ability to predict the future in one way or another is his idea of that."

* * *

"So that's what you plan on doing with HOLON?," Yuki asked Balks. "Divine power rests in these diaries," Balks explained, "Even my original prototypes possessed a small fraction of Deus' power. Imagine if an entire city had such a gift. They could gain superiority without having to sacrifice anything physically or mentally. They could still be themselves, just with the power to see into the near future." "Hope you're not going insane on us," Minene said jokingly. Balks chuckled. "Hitler was insane, my girl. He foolishly believed that genetics are what make a race superior. The truth is that there are many factions of the human race superior to his precious Aryan nation, which in all likelihood never existed."

"So instead of making a race superior physically or mentally," Yuki said, "You're making them superior technologically. You're right, you're not insane. A bit eccentric, but not insane." Balks smiled at the boy. "I was hoping you would all understand. Granted should I become god this task will be easier as I can spread this power across the world, but in the event I lose the very game I designed this will still afford me a small measure of victory." "There is one complication though," Minene said, "The 32 Hopes have one of the HOLON servers." "They won't destroy it," Balks said, "Not only will they figure out how futile such an action is, they need it to find the remaining two servers."

Just then, Izuru walked into the room. "I've just had my craziest plan yet." He walked over to the center of the room and sat down on the couch. "We're gonna plan a raid on Byakuya Togami's estate." Balks grinned. "Isn't that quite the coincidence? The HOLON device the 32 Hopes took from Crescent Park is being stored in there." "Oh," Izuru said, "You mean that mega-bomb you were speaking of. That's perfect. We can hit the second most powerful member of the council and get the means to destroy the city in one fell swoop." He smiled as he headed out to plan. Once he was gone, Kamado turned to Balks. "Is that what you told him it was?" Balks nodded. "If I told him HOLON's true purpose, he might get suspicious, since at its core HOLON could be seen as a tool of hope."

"So you fed him another lie," Minene said, "We've been lying to this guy through our teeth ever since we started this game." She looked over to Yuno, who hadn't said a word all day. "Are you shaken about those skulls?," Minene asked. Yuno nodded. "I still can't get it out of my head. I'm not scared about it or anything. Aru assured us that even though the skulls are real, it meant little since me and Yuki are real as well. I've just been trying to figure out how that's possible." Minene shrugged. "Maybe when all this business at the Togami's estate is finished, you can find time to ask Deus. Until then, we're on the clock."

Diary Owners Revealed: 12

Diary Owners Remaining: 5

To be continued...

**The mystery of the skulls persists, at for those within the story. One has to wonder what the 32 Hopes would think if they knew the truth about their so-called enemies. Read and review.**


	22. Bacchus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 21: Bacchus

_"So Deus has seen fit to offer me the chance to become god," Balks said as he marveled at the diary he had been given. "I suppose it's only fair, sir," Ryuji said, "You were the one who suggested the game in the first place." Balks nodded as he looked through the entries. "Already the other candidates are beginning to experiment with their own diaries. I wonder what their reaction will be when they learn that their new gift was granted through divine intervention. I must admit, I can't wait to meet all of them. This will truly be an exciting venture._

* * *

At the Togami estate in Kings Court, Balks' security team breached the front door, only to find Aoi and Akane standing just inside the lobby waiting for them. At first the team was apprehensive, until Ryuji showed up. "Come on, now. Surely you can take on two young women, armed as you are." Aoi and Akane raised an eyebrow at each other and smirked. "It's not just the two of us," Aoi said. Without warning, Sakura leapt down from behind the security team. Frightened, several of the team fired at her, but the bullets seemed to bounce off of her body.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Akane aimed a kick at another security officer's skull, knocking him out. Meanwhile Aoi was able to generate some water from the air and flush out a few more troops. Ryuji, realizing the danger they were in, took what troops he could into the nearby elevator. Several troops were able to recover and join them, but the trio of girls caught the last three, calling out, "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" The three troops got transported to three different areas of the Final Dead Zone. The first found himself in the middle of what appeared to be a large field. Sakura was standing not far from where he was.

"GALACTIC TITLE MATCH!" Sakura suddenly seemed to grow even larger, as well as her skin turning green. Before the helpless trooper's eyes, Sakura had turned into a giant humanoid alien. Without a second thought, Sakura quickly crushed the trooper under her fist. The second trooper found himself tied up and hanging upside-down above a water tank. Aoi appeared in a puff of smoke, now wearing an attractive female magician's outfit. "WATER ILLUSION SHOW!" Aoi made a magic wand appear out of nowhere and tapped it against the side of the glass, making a curtain fall over the tank. When she brought it back up to the sound of a drumroll, the tank suddenly had two sharks in it.

With a snap of her fingers, Aoi sent the helpless trooper plummeting into the tank. She then lowered the curtain again. After a final raise, the trooper seemed to have vanished completely, but the sharks were still there. The third trooper found himself at the edge of a gymnastics mat. Akane, now dressed in a leotard, called out, "30 SECOND STUNT!" She was spinning about a set of uneven parallel bars, moving faster and faster until she finally wound up kicking the trooper off the mat and into a hidden spike pit. Once the Final Dead Zone subsided and the three troopers were rendered unconscious following the attacks, the three girls high-fived each other.

* * *

As Ryuji and the security troops headed up to the next floor, they were greeted by Minene, who was now in her regular mercenary attire. "I kinda got followed," Minene said, "A certain student soldier wants round 3." Sure enough, not far behind the trio came Mukuro and Kiyotaka. Several troopers moved to block the duo, but Kiyotaka surprised by knocking a few of them out right away. He then grabbed the last one by the head and called out, "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" The trooper found himself in what appeared to be a crowded street with Kiyotaka being driven down the street in a limousine being thrown a gorgeous parade.

Suddenly Kiyotaka's eyes fell on the trooper, who realized he was holding a flier that said, "Fuck Prime Minister Ishimaru". The trooper gulped as Kiyotaka called, "INAUGURAL EXECUTION!" The door to the limo opened to reveal a bodyguard holding a loaded pistol, who fired right into the trooper's chest. Once the guard dropped, the Final Dead Zone subsided. "Geez," Minene said, "What sort of crazy dimension is this Final Dead Zone?" She nodded to Ryuji, who took the remaining troopers up the nearby stairs.

Minene then got out her knife and began dueling with Mukuro. They traded blows for a few minutes while Kiyotaka kept his eye on the stairs leading down. After a second, Mukuro made a mad dash right at Minene. But before Mukuro could grab her opponent, Masumi showed up seemingly out of nowhere and pushed Minene out of the way before getting grabbed. Mukuro, still on adrenaline, called out, "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" By the time anyone realized it, Masumi was the one dragged into the Final Dead Zone in Minene's place.

By the time he could process the battlefield he had found himself on, Masumi heard Mukuro's voice call out, "SPEAR OF GUNGNIR!" In an instant, Masumi wound up impaled by multiple spears coming from out of nowhere. When the Final Dead Zone subsided, even Mukuro was surprised at what had happened. "Damn," she muttered, "Didn't see that coming..." Minene was too busy making sure Masumi was alright to be a further threat, so Mukuro and Kiyotaka headed up further to find Ryuji.

When Minene heard someone else walk up to her, she turned her head to see Peko standing there. "Nothing personal Ms. Uryu," Peko said, "But we still need to remove your diary as a threat." Minene simply smiled. "Do what you need. After all this, I'm too tired to keep fighting." Peko nodded and placed a hand on Minene's shoulder. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Minene closed her eyes as she was dragged to cliff plain overlooking a vast ocean. Peko was standing not far from her, her normal shinai having been replaced by a very real katana.

Readying herself, Peko called out, "RAMBUNCTIOUS GIRL!" Moving at speeds that would seem unthinkable, Peko proceeded to slash wildly at Minene. After a few seconds, Peko stopped and sheathed her sword. In an instant, all the wounds she had delivered Minene opened, spraying blood all over the field. She fell to the ground, unable to move. When the Final Dead Zone subsided, Peko picked up the diary Minene had dropped, which had "DEAD END" plastered on the screen. "A diary that can give its owner the key to escaping any dangerous situation," Peko said, "It looks like in the end, you lost the will to escape." She left the area as city security units came to take Minene and Masumi into protective custody.

* * *

Ryuji kept moving as more of his troops were ambushed by Hajime and Nagito. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!," the two of them called out as the each took a trooper. The first found himself inside a cramped classroom with Hajime sitting at the teacher's desk. "FINAL EXAM!" The trooper found his arm manipulated by strings forcing him to write out answers to a test. When Hajime received the paper, he gave a thumbs-down and hit a button on his desk, sending the trooper plummeting into a garbage chute, where the compacter quickly crushed him. The other trooper found himself strapped to a paper press. Nagito's voice was soon heard saying, "SCRATCH OFF!"

The trooper was messily pressed onto a giant scratch-off lotto ticket, to which a giant Nagito applied a simple 10-yen piece. By the time the trooper was completely scratched off, all that was revealed beneath was the word "LUCKY". Once the Final Dead Zone subsided, the two troopers were taken away. "What's with taking these guys to get treatment after being subjected to the Final Dead Zone?," Nagito asked Hajime. "We still don't know everything about it," Hajime said, "We only know it's a dimension that is devoid of pain and death, and it can apparently shape our natural abilities to extreme forms of torment. But we have no idea if there are any long-term side-effects when the victim is returned to his reality." "Oh, I see," Nagito said.

* * *

As Ryuji tried to get into the vault where the HOLON module was located, he heard one of his troopers groaning in pain. He turned to see the poor man crawling on the floor, blood pouring from a few wounds that had penetrated his armor. "What...?," Ryuji said in confusion. "It...," the trooper said, "It's... Genocide... Jill..." He then fainted from his wounds. "He'll be fine," came a high-pitched, female voice, "I haven't killed anyone in years, and he's not my preferred victim anyway." Out of the shadows stepped what appeared to be Toko, only with red irises and a long, protruding tongue. She was happily brandishing a pair of scissors in each hand.

"You'll have to forgive my fiancee," came Byakuya's voice, "She regrettably suffers from dissociative identity disorder. Whenever her brain shuts down, usually from sneezing or being knocked out, her personality swaps." Ryuji was in shock. "You mean to tell me that all along, the famed author Toko Fukawa was the infamous serial killer Genocide Jill?" "Funny how life works out!," Jill said with a laugh. Byakuya couldn't help but chuckle at the irony, knowing full well that it no longer mattered that anyone knew Toko's secret. He then quickly grabbed Ryuji by the collar.

"Now then," he said, "Where is Balks?" Ryuji smirked. "He's not here. He had a prior engagement." "Ah yes," Byakuya said, "I had nearly forgotten his regular checkup was scheduled for today. He likely thinks it's safe to check in at Mikan's hospital since she's supposed to be out." He grinned. "What he doesn't realize is that whenever an important person checks in for whatever reason, Mikan drops everything else to tend to the patient personally. And when she finds out who that patient is..." Ryuji's eyes widened, realizing what Byakuya was getting at.

"I was hoping to deal with Balks myself," Byakuya said, "But whatever's convenient I suppose. However, since you were just trying to enter my personal vault... FINAL DEAD ZONE!" The world around the two of them shattered as Ryuji was dragged into the Final Dead Zone. He quickly realized Byakuya was suspending him over a large trash can. "HUMAN DISQUALIFICATION!" Byakuya dropped Ryuji into the trash can, where he landed in a hell-like landscape. Several shadowy children appeared and began throwing rocks at him. When Ryuji saw an escape, he took it, only to wind up inside a cold and desolate landscape, where he succumbed to his wounds and the extreme temperatures.

When the Final Dead Zone subsided, Ryuji was still shivering but was still alive. Byakuya heard Jill sneeze and said, "Welcome back Toko. Sorry to have left you out of the party." Toko looked around in confusion before realizing the battle was over. "Guess that's it. What about Balks?" "Mikan will take care of him," Byakuya said, "But even if he was here, it was a futile effort." He opened the vault to reveal it was completely empty, the HOLON module having been moved to the council headquarters for Chihiro's study. Toko couldn't help but chuckle. "I wonder what Balks would say if he had found out."

* * *

Balks was in one of the exam rooms of Tsumiki Hope Hospital. When he heard the door open, he said, "Ah, I was wondering when we would get started." "Not to worry Mr. Balks," came an eerily familiar voice, "This won't take long at all." Balks was shocked to find Mikan standing right there in the door. "You? But..." Before he react, Mikan already had him by the collar. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Balks was suddenly strapped down on a hospital bed, with Mikan standing over him holding a giant hypodermic needle. Naturally, Balks' eye went wide.

"PAIN PAIN GO AWAY!" Mikan thrust the needle into the ground, causing a large rocket to appear beneath it. As Balks was thrown across the now open landscape, Mikan straddled the rocket as the hypodermic needle fluid continued to fill the rocket. It seemed to have some sort of euphoric effect an Mikan. When the needle was empty, the rocket zoomed off. It went wild for a moment before homing in on Balks. Before he could try and escape, the rocket slammed right into him as Mikan sighed in satisfaction. "Goodness," Mikan said as the Final Dead Zone subsided, leaving Balks unconscious on the ground, "The only thing better than that is my nights with Hajime."

* * *

Kamado gasped when Yuki mentioned that Minene and Balks had been defeated. "Three left," Yuno said, "Just the three of us. It's almost over." "And none too soon," Aru said as he came over to join them, Murmur right next to him. "Why is Murmur with you?," Yuki asked. Aru sighed. "I found out what the deal is with those skulls." He reached down and gently pulled the bandage off of Murmur's forehead, revealing a bold number one. Yuno and Yuki blinked. "This Murmur is in fact a previous incarnation," Aru said, "And those skulls she had are from an alternate timeline in which you two died... By your own hands." The revelation left both Yuki and Yuno pale.

Diary Owners Revealed: 12

Diary Owners Remaining: 3

To be continued...

**This is winding down. And now Yuki and Yuno now the truth behind the skulls. Read and review.**


	23. Murmur

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mira Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 22: Murmur

_After Yomotsu gained popularity for capturing would-be serial killer Takao Hiyama, the blind vigilante became a real hero in everyone's eyes. Even the police were okay with him finding and catching criminals they couldn't. Of course, crime fighting didn't pay anymore than crime itself, so Yomotsu got a day-job selling merchandise that, ironically, featuring his own vigilante alter-ego. Now he was keeping his ears open as he gazed over the city, a new audio diary in his hand. "A diary that predicts any crime that occurs over the course of a single day," Yomotsu said, "All I have to do is sort out the truly evil ones and stop them. That will bring this city one step closer to being crime-free."_

* * *

"I came from a different timeline," Murmur said, "A much different one, where each of you was a different person. Yomotsu had a more black and white view of justice. Balks was too egotistical for his own good. Karyuudo had a bad relationship with his daughter. Minene lost her parents to war causing her to become a god-hating terrorist. Kamado's orphanage was struggling. Marco and Ai didn't change much, though Marco wasn't in time to protect Ai from her attackers in high school and nearly committed suicide as a result. Tsubaki was more cynical after her parents' death, causing things to happen to her that I'd rather not get into. Reisuke's parents eventually became neglectful due to spending too much time away from him. Keigo was too focused on his work to notice his son's illness. Takao was able to work as a true serial killer rather a man-slayer. As for you two..."

She looked at Yuki and Yuno. "Yuno... With no one noticing her true suffering, she eventually subjected her parents to the same treatment hoping they understand and become better parents. It failed... And they died. Yuki's parents never got over their differences and they eventually divorced. When the two of them met, it was because Yuki agreed, jokingly, to marry Yuno that he became her reason to keep living. So she began stalking him hoping to get closer to him." Yuno looked sad. "But it couldn't really be called love though, could it? It sounds more like obsession."

Murmur nodded sadly. "When the game began, it was much different. Balks had set up a scenario where the diary owners would try to kill each other in a battle royal. Yuki in the previous world was, if you'll forgive me, a total wimp. The way I see you now, it's hard to believe you would ever lose to anyone. But the first Yuki... He basically had to rely on Yuno to save him on more than one occasion, although there were a few times when he was able to return the favor. Even though at first he only saw Yuno as a crazy stalker, he slowly found himself falling in love with her."

"But the way the game was set up," Yuki said, "It was inevitable that one of them would have to kill the other." "It seemed that way," Murmur said, "But things changed when Yuki found out an important fact. You see, the original Survival Game caused a lot of collateral damage that claimed many lives outside of the twelve candidates, including Yuki's parents. But when he asked Deus if he could bring them back upon becoming god, Deus told him it was impossible. The fact is that, while there is a lot the god of time and space can do, bringing back the dead just isn't possible. His job is to move time forward, and resurrecting the dead is a step backward."

"That's why you've been calling this 'another world'," Aru said, "Because going back in time would simply bring you to an alternate reality." Murmur nodded. "So the first Yuki tells the first Yuno what he learned," Yuki said, "And they killed themselves because they simply couldn't kill each other. Then the first Deus asked you to go back in time to re-write all of our pasts to make our futures better. But why take those skulls with you?" Murmur began to tear up. "Because... Over time Yuki and Yuno became good friends with me. They even became like the parents I never had." Thinking about it, Murmur soon began to cry loudly.

Feeling sympathetic, Yuno walked over to her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "It's okay. We're here again. Thanks to you, we won't have to kill ourselves. In fact, because of your actions, many lives have been spared." Yuki, smiling, came over to join in on the hug. Murmur, though still having tears in her eyes, smiled, knowing she had managed to create a scenario where both Yuki and Yuno would live. "Oh yeah," Aru said, "Something else I found out. Murmur mentioned that I'm actually a guardian created by Deus to monitor the game. But apparently I've become autonomous due to my relationship with Tsubaki, so I'll still be sticking around when the game's over."

"Oh?," Yuno asked, "So your freaky attraction to Yuki has nothing to do with you being autonomous?" "No," Aru said, "That was made by Deus because I was supposed to keep a special eye on Yuki, due to his friendship with Deus." Just then, Aru's phone went off. He answered it, then after a few seconds said, "Damn. They've found Kamado's hiding place. You two stay here with Murmur, I need to join Hinata and the others." As he left, Yuno asked, "So Murmur, how bad was I in the previous world?" Murmur thought for a second, then said, "You don't wanna know..."

* * *

Aru arrived at Kamado's apartment to find a small force of city troops, led by Gundam and Sonia, fighting against several of the orphans under Kamado's care. Also there were Ouji, Hinata, and Mao. "Aru, there you are," Hinata said, "Where's Yuki and Yuno?" "We can't put all our eggs in one basket so close to the end," Aru said, "Not when we're so close." "My, my, what have we here?," came a shrill voice from up above. When the four of them looked up, they gasped. Sitting on the edge of the nearby roof was Genocide Jill. "The one with the silver hair looks cute, but still nowhere near my sweetie Byakuya. Still..."

She leapt down and pulled out her trademark Genoscissors. "I'm not here to kill, just to maim, so it really doesn't matter!" She leapt at the group, causing them to scatter. Jill smirked. "Just as planned. Now guys!" Out of nowhere, Mayuri and Hiyoko ambushed Ouji and Aru. Hinata, thinking quickly, tried making a mad dash to attack Sonia and Gundam. Before she could move too far, however, she suddenly found herself ambushed by four tiny hamsters that crawled all over her at incredible speed. Gundam looked back and smiled. "Seems the Four Dark Gods of Destruction have found new prey. I can handle things with Kamado."

"Very well," Sonia said, "Taking care of the rest will be simple." She walked over to Hinata as the four hamsters returned to their master. "My apologies," Sonia said as she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Hinata found herself in a sylvan glen straight out of a fairy tale. In front of her stood Sonia, dressed in a fantasy princess gown and holding an apple that had a suspicious green tint to it. "GRIMM TALE!" Sonia took a bite of the apple and held the piece of it in her mouth. She then walked over to Hinata, who was unable to move for some reason.

Holding the sides of Hinata's head in her hands, Sonia pressed her lips to Hinata's and forced her to ingest the poison she had been chewing. As it slid down her throat, Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she succumbed to the fast-acting poison. When the Final Dead Zone subsided, Ouji and Aru tried to run to her aid, only to be grabbed by Mayuri and Hiyoko. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Aru, who had been grabbed by Hiyoko, found himself inside a traditional Japanese dance studio. Hiyoko stepped out onto the stage, now wearing a pink floral kimono, her hair being tied in a ponytail instead of pigtails.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM FESTIVAL!" Hiyoko began dancing slowly as cherry blossom petals began falling. She danced faster and faster as one of the petals landed on Aru cheeks. To his surprise, the petal cut him like a blade. Before he knew it, Hiyoko was moving much like whirlwind, creating a hurricane of cherry blossom petals. Aru looked on helplessly as the petals covered his body. When they scattered, Aru was covered in deep cuts that were bleeding profusely, causing him to faint from blood loss. Meanwhile Ouji, who had been grabbed by Mayuri, found himself standing on the stage of what looked like a talent show.

Mayuri was sitting at the judge's seat. "TALENT-LESS CONTEST!" Without even waiting for Ouji to start acting, Mayuri gave him an automatic failure. Ouji was quick to spot what looked like a tomato being thrown at him from the audience. He put up his arms to block it, but the "tomato" seemed to break his wrist upon contact. When Ouji took a closer, he saw that it was actually a rock painted red. At that moment, a whole curtain of painted rocks was thrown at him. He tried putting his arms up again, but the number of rocks thrown dealt too much damage. As he sank to his knees from the injuries, the final rock landed right on the crown of his skull, finishing him off.

Mao was shocked to find all her friends defeated by the 32 Hopes with almost no effort. In a rage, she struck out at Jill and managed to knock her into a nearby wall. _'Finally,'_ she thought, _'I actually took one of them down!'_ Her delight was short-lived, as she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. What was surprising is that it was Toko's hand. When Mao knocked Jill into the wall, it knocked her out and allowed Toko to take over again. "You made a very critical error," Toko said, "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Mao closed her eyes, wondering what would happen.

After a few minutes of nothing, she opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. In front of her, Mao saw Hinata standing there greeting her with a gentle smile. Smiling with joy herself, Mao ran over to her. "HI-NA-TA!," she said with delight. But as she got close, a hidden wall dropped backward, revealing "Hinata" to be nothing but a cardboard cut-out. Behind the wall, to Mao's shock, was a steamroller driven by Toko. "FIRST KISS PRANK!" Mao tried to run, but the steamroller was faster and completely flattened the poor girl.

When Mao recovered after the Final Dead Zone subsided, she got up, turned to face Toko, and yelled out, "YOU MEANIE!" She grabbed Toko's pigtails and roughly pulled on them. "Meanie, meanie, meanie! How dare you play such a horrible prank and play with my pure, innocent heart like that!" "Ow! Hey!," Toko said, "I didn't pick the form of my Final Dead Zone! It formed itself based on my personality! They're supposed to be reversals of the executions Izuru had planned for each of us!"

Meanwhile, Gundam had finally managed to reach Kamado, despite the resistance her charges had put up. Kamado sighed. "To be honest, I wasn't really into this game anyway." Gundam raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless placed his hand on Kamado's shoulder. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Kamado was transported to a desert savanna, where Gundam pulled out a large wooden stick and began drawing a magic circle. When it was finished, he tossed the stick aside and placed his palms together. "GUNDAM ZERO!" The circle glowed blue and created a bright flash, then faded to reveal a menagerie of wild beasts.

With a gesture, Gundam sent the beasts in Kamado's direction, and they began to stampede. Kamado, with a calm smile, simply turned around and waited. She didn't have long to wait as the stampede quickly trampled her. When the Final Dead Zone subsided, the orphans quickly ran to her side and helped her up. "I'm just fine now," she assured them as Gundam approached her. Kamado nodded to him and handed him her now broken diary. "For someone who was working for a man such Izuru," Gundam said, "You seem just as capable of giving hope as us." Kamado nodded. "There's a reason for that actually. If you want the full story, I'm sure John would be willing to tell you."

* * *

Yuki got word from Aru that Kamado had been defeated. He turned to Yuno. "It's just the two of us now." Yuno looked thoughtful for a second. "Yuki, if you were to become god, would you still stay with me? Would you still keep our promise?" Yuki nodded. "I can understand why you'd ask that. I was thinking the same thing. However, becoming god shouldn't bar us from being together. Heck, whichever us becomes god could probably make it so the other could not die. Right, Murmur?" "Yeah, actually," Murmur said, "There's nothing wrong with it. So long as a miracle pauses time or moves it forward, it can be done." Yuno smiled. "That's good. But the only thing left is, which of us will become god?"

Diary Owners Revealed: 12

Diary Owners Remaining: 2

To be continued...

**Just Yuki and Yuno left. Which one will be the last standing? Read and review.**


	24. Izanagi

**A quick warning, this chapter has another lemon. I hope all kids have observed the M rating. Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 23: Izanagi

_It had taken a full year, but Murmur had manged to distribute all twelve diaries to each candidate. As she prepared to return to Deus' realm, she saw someone who looked suspiciously like her. Carefully, she walked over to the person and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl turned around and each of them pointed a shocked finger at the other. The two Murmurs were identical in every way, except for the numbers on their heads. "Oh darn," Murmur 1 said, "I was hoping I wouldn't run into my second incarnation." "Second?," Murmur 2 said in confusion, "I was wondering about this two on my forehead. But where did you come from?" Murmur 1 sighed. "Do you have some time to kill?"_

* * *

Mikan and Hajime were checking up on all the patients that had been brought in after being subjected to the Final Dead Zone. "There don't seem to any long-term side-effects," Mikan said, "But I do worry about their mental state, since they do remember what happened within the Final Dead Zone." "So far," Hajime said, "Only Mao seems to have been really bothered by it, much to Toko's chagrin." He and Mikan giggled at how Mao had nearly torn Toko's pigtails clean off after coming to.

Mikan then looked at the former diary owners and became thoughtful. "Takao, despite being a serial killer, sees himself first and foremost as a teacher, and takes that job seriously. Keigo is a hard-nosed detective, and truly believes in the law. Reisuke is a simple child, full of hope for the future. Tsubaki guides her flock well and protects the weak. Marco and Ai are the most loving and devoted couple I've ever seen. Kamado runs a orphanage that truly cares about the children sent there. Minene understands that war is inevitable but still strives to see to it that the right side wins. Karyuudo puts his dogs needs above his own. Balks acts in the interest of his city. Yomotsu is a true champion of justice."

She turned to Hajime. "These people are full of hope, and from what they've said of Yuki and Yuno those two are the same. Why would they even side with Izuru in the first place?" "There's actually a very good reason for that," came Byakuya's voice. He stepped into Mikan's office. "I've been speaking with Balks for a while now, and he's revealed some interesting facts that were previously unknown to us. We're calling in an emergency meeting. This is something the whole council must be made aware of." He left the office, leaving Mikan and Hajime to wonder what Balks could have told Byakuya.

* * *

Izuru continued to pour over his every resource and note he had on the 32 Hopes. "Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! No matter what I've tried, still they refuse to accept my experiment and see fit to try and stop me. No... Worse. They don't even just try, they DO stop me! Every time! And now my new allies, each of whom can tell the future just by looking at a cellphone... All but two of them have been defeated!" He finally took a few deep breaths to calm down. "It's not over yet. Yuki's power is supposed to be the overall strongest out of all of them. And working together with Yuno he's practically invincible."

He looked out at the tower where Makoto made his every broadcast from. "You're the reason I've failed so far. One simple fluke, and you bring my entire plan crashing to the ground. Did you somehow know? Did some instinct tell you something was wrong? The two of us are complete opposites. Me as the Ultimate Despair, and you as the Ultimate Hope. Genius versus optimism." He closed his eyes and sat down. "Despite how normal you are otherwise, your power is the strongest out of all your friends." He opened his eyes and called Yuki. "This is our final gambit. Tomorrow we make a move on Makoto. If we defeat him, the others will fall."

* * *

Yuki placed the phone on the bench. He and Yuno were sharing an ofuro, or Japanese soaking tub, together. Just for fun, they were in nothing but their birthday suits. "Seems Izuru's finally at his wit's end," Yuki said, "And no doubt by now, the 32 Hopes have figured out what's really going on." Yuno nodded as she enjoyed the feel of her boyfriend's bare skin against her own. "Yuki, I was wondering. Have you ever really thought about what you're going to do should you become god?" Yuki thought for a moment. "Come to think about it... I haven't. Like almost everything else in my life, when I told I was to partake in a contest with the winner becoming god, I just went with it like everything else. Which is funny, since all our friends who were diary owners had their own plans."

Yuno nodded. "Takao was hoping to improve education for everyone. Keigo hoped to bring about a world where laws could be properly enforced without mistakes. Reisuke wanted to make all families as happy as his own. Tsubaki hoped to make a haven for the weak. Marco and Ai, besides wanting to spend eternity together, wanted all couples to have the same love they do. Kamado wished to make a safe world for children. Minene wanted all wars to be won by the side that was truly righteous. Karyuudo hoped to make a world were humans and animals lived in harmony. Balks wanted to spread the divine gift to all humans. And Yomotsu wanted to make a world where true justice always prevailed."

Yuki smiled. "They all had their own dreams..." He thought for moment. "Come to think of it, since they're still alive, why don't we make their dreams come true?" Yuno looked up at him. "You think we could do that?" "Murmur said it herself," Yuki said, "As long it doesn't force time backward, Deus' divine power is capable of almost anything. So since we have no other upon becoming god, let's just make everyone else's wish come true. Think about it. Whichever of us wins, we could make this world a paradise. This city alone is an example of what that could look like." "Yeah," Yuno said, "It does resemble what the world would look like if our friends' wishes came true."

She looked up at Yuki. "All right then, let's do it. After we keep the promise all twelve of us made, whichever us wins will make everyone else's dreams come true." She closed her eyes and nuzzled against Yuki's chest. "Though I hope we haven't forgotten our own dream of being together." Yuki chuckled as he placed his arm over Yuno's shoulder. "Not for the world." At that moment, the local clock struck midnight, and Yuki realized something. "Yuno, it's officially July 28th." Yuno's eyes snapped open and she smiled in delight. "You mean...?" Yuki nodded. "We might as well do it now, since tomorrow will likely be the final battle."

* * *

Yuki lay his girlfriend down gently on the futon they were sharing, the smiled mischievously as he sucked at Yuno's nipple. Yuno giggled. "You're just like a baby, Yuki." Yuki smiled as he looked at her and kissed her deeply, their tongue beginning to dance around each other. "I'm still man enough," Yuki said as he gently began to insert his member into her pussy. Yuno gave a gentle shriek as Yuki broke through her hymen. "Are you okay, Yuno?," Yuki said, stopping for a second so he wouldn't cause further pain. Yuno still had a few tears in her eyes, but still smiled. "I'll be fine. After all, I was able to give my first time to the man I love."

After a few seconds, she bucked her hips to indicate it was okay for Yuki to move. He slowly picked her up so they were facing each other while sitting. The position caused Yuki to move in a little deeper, making Yuno moan in delight. The two of them began to move in unison, their lips pressed against each other in a deep kiss. As Yuno felt herself come closer, she embraced Yuki tightly. Finally, the two of them shared an orgasm as Yuki burst inside his lover, both of them screaming each other's name. Satisfied, Yuki lay down with Yuno on top of him. "Yuki," Yuno said, "However things happened in the previous world, I'm glad they were different in this one." Yuki nodded as he took Yuno's hand. "I love you, Yuno." Yuno smiled. "I love you too, Yuki."

Diary Owners Revealed: 12

Diary Owners Remaining: 2

To be continued...

**Pre-Climax climax FTW. Yeah, fans of Mirai Nikki will note how different Yuki and Yuno's relationship is from the original. Read and review.**


	25. Amaterasu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 24: Amaterasu

_Yuki wasn't sure what to expect when he and Yuno were summoned to Deus' realm out of nowhere. Standing in what could be best described as a council summit hall, there were ten other individuals along with Yuki and Yuno. Floating on his throne just outside the circle, Deus addressed the twelve of them. "Welcome. To each of you. You have been brought here for a very important reason. My name is Deus Ex Machina, the god of time and space. And... I am dying." Everyone in the circle was a little surprised to hear a god admit to having a finite life, especially Yuki._

_"It is important that a successor be chosen for me," Deus said, "For when my life reaches its end, so too will the world. That is where each of you come in. You will partake in a contest to decide who will be chosen as my successor." He conjured up an image of a flying city. "I am certain you each know of this miracle. Kibougamine City, the City of Hope. It's leaders, known as the 32 Hopes, have access to a dimension called the Final Dead Zone, a realm where pain and death do not exist."_

_"And what does this have to with the contest?," asked one of the other contestants. "Quite simple," Deus replied, "You have all been told about your Future Diaries, how they work, and what happens when they are destroyed. One thing I did not mention is that if anything other than destroying the diaries should kill you, the diary will cease to function. And that applies even if the situation that causes your death allows you to be resuscitated." Yuki got what Deus was getting at. The Final Dead Zone used by the 32 Hopes was lethal for a total of five seconds before the victim was restored to life._

_"Since you will be in close contact for this game," Deus said, "Allow me to make introduction. First is Yukiteru Amano. He posses the Random Diary, which gives a wide range of predictions based on his own perception. Second is Yuno Gasai. She posses the Yukiteru Diary, which tells her all of Yukiteru's future accomplishments and dangers. Third is Takao Hiyama. He posses the Murder Diary, which tells him the location of the next person he will kill. Fourth is Keigo Kurusu. He posses the Criminal Investigation Diary, which tells him the outcome of an investigation as if he had already completed it."_

_Deus' eyes continued to move around the room to each Diary Owner. "Fifth is Reisuke Houjou. He possesses the Hyper Vision Diary, which gives him but three predictions for each morning, noon, and night, but all at the same time. Sixth is Tsubaki Kasugano. She possesses the Clairvoyance Diary, which tells her what her followers are seeing at all times. Seventh is Marco Ikusaba. He, along with his lover Ai Mikami, share the Exchange Diary, which tells each of them what the other is doing. Eight is Kamado Ueshita. She possesses the Blog Diary, which allows her to give Apprentice Diaries to others."_

_"How do those work?," Keigo asked. "Like real Future Diaries their effects differ from person to person," Deus explained, "But they will not kill their owners should they be destroyed and can be replaced easily. Now then... Ninth is Minene Uryu. She possesses the Escape Diary, which tells her how to flee from a dangerous situation. Tenth is Karyuudo Tsukishima. He possesses the Breeder's Diary, which tells him the status of his dogs at all times. Eleventh is John Balks. He possesses the Watcher Diary, which lets him read the entries of all the other diaries."_

_"Hey," Yuno said, "That gives him an unfair advantage." John adjusted his glasses. "Considering we will all be going against a third party, I fail to see how I have an advantage over the rest of you." Deus chuckled. "And finally, Twelfth is Yomotsu Hirasaka. He possesses the Justice Diary, which tells him all crimes that are going to be committed within a single day. Now you know what you are capable of. Your task is to find the means to make the 32 Hopes subject the others to the Final Dead Zone, without letting them know that they are choosing the next god. Well, until there are two of you left. The final person with an active diary will win and be named my successor."_

* * *

Yomotsu was talking with Takao inside his cell on Albatross Island. "I just think it's funny," Yomotsu said, "That in a battle for survival, it's the murderer in the group who gets taken out first." "Shut up," Takao said, "You didn't last much longer than me. And you probably got hit the hardest in that Final Dead Zone. Seriously, pelted by baseballs? I know Leon is a champion baseball player, but still. Oh yeah, how come you didn't have them restore your eyesight? They offered it, didn't they." Yomotsu shrugged. "Between you and me, I never had eyesight in the first place. I was born blind, and quickly developed my other senses to survive. And began emulating sentai ranger series." Takao rolled his eyes at that last bit.

* * *

Masumi stepped inside Minene's hospital room. He smiled when he saw her missing eye had been replaced. "I thought you'd have to go through the rest of your life like that." Minene grinned. "What really surprised me is that they offered in the first place. So Dragnet, what's that you got behind your back." Masumi surprised Minene by bringing out a small box. When she opened it, she quickly blushed. "It's... A ring... Masumi, are you really...?" Masumi nodded, and was thanked by a quick embrace and kiss from his girlfriend. "I was wondering when you'd ask me," Minene said.

* * *

"So you'll be staying then?," Tsubaki asked Aru. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You won't be getting rid of me that easily." Tsubaki smirked. "Did it sound like I wanted you gone at some point? If so, I apologize." Aru couldn't help but laugh. "Good to see you guys in high spirits," came Hinata's voice. She walked into the room with her father Karyuudo. "I'm a little surprised to see you without your precious dogs," Tsubaki said. "Mikan insisted that Gundam could take care of them as well as I," Karyuudo said, "She was more concerned with my own health. Don't get the wrong idea, though. I still intend to return to their care once my own strength is restored." That made the others laugh, and he quickly joined in.

* * *

Marco was enjoying a friendly arm-wrestling match with Mondo when Ai and Mahiru walked in. "Marco," Ai said, "I just got the good news. I'm pregnant." Marco smiled and turned to look at Ai without so much as letting go of Mondo. "That's great, Ai. Man, only married for a few days and already we're gonna be parents." Mondo grinned. "You two don't waste time, huh?" Ai blinked. "You're not taking advantage of Marco's distraction." "A true man fights fair in any competition," Mondo said, "If anything, I've only ever handicapped myself." Marco chuckled. "Man, we've got more in common than I thought." He was in such a good mood he didn't get mad when Mondo finally won.

* * *

Murmur came in to check on Reisuke, who was happily doodling in a normal coloring book. "Hey, Murmur," Reisuke said when he saw her, "Good to see you again." "Yeah," Murmur said, "So, I talked with Yuki and Yuno. They said whichever of them wins, they'll be glad to let me grow up like normal humans." Reisuke smiled. "That's great. I can't wait to see what we both look like when we get older." Murmur blushed, knowing her grown-up form would certainly please Reisuke, especially when he reached that age himself. "Oh yeah," Reisuke said, "I've decided to become a detective when I get older. Aru's already agreed to become my mentor." "That's awesome," Murmur said, "I'm sure you'll be really cool when that day comes."

* * *

Makoto and Byakuya looked at through the monitors at each of the former Diary Owners. "Keigo and Balks have divulged everything," Byakuya said, "We meet for the council in an hour." "Izuru will be desperate by now," Makoto said, "He'll be coming after me directly. But we should be fine. After all, our benefactor will make sure we survive. Right, Martin?" Hey, don't go dragging me into the story. I'm just a guy trying to give you all a happy ending because I hate despair. "Sorry," Makoto said, "You've throw in so many other tropes, I had to sneak this one in. Wonder if we'll get on TvTropes." Who knows? Anyway, it's about time to end this chapter. I'll see you guys for the council meeting.

Diary Owners Re- "Listen," Byakuya said, "Is it really necessary to do that at this point in time?" Eh, it's my thing. Like how I always start the chapters with the disclaimer. "That's one thing," Byakuya said, "At this point we now who all the Diary Owners are, and there's really only Yuki and Yuno left." "Let him have this Byakuya," Makoto said, "He is the one in charge of the story after all. And there's only two chapters left anyway, so what's the harm?" Byakuya sighed. "Very well then." Thank you.

Diary Owners Revealed: 12

Diary Owners Remaining: 2

To be continued...

**No wonder most fans of Dangan Ronpa hate Byakuya. I think he's interesting though. Read and review.**


	26. Juno

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 25: Juno

_"Thanks to my various connections," Balks said, "I've been able to find places for each of us within Kibougamine City." He and the other Diary Owners were about to board the special plane designed to be able to reach Kibougamine with no problem. The city itself was meant to fly higher than commercial aircraft to avoid interfering with their flight path, and as such a special mode of transportation was needed for those moving to or visiting the city. As they were preparing to board, Yomotsu heard his diary go off. "Someone's hijacking the plane we're getting on? Keigo, you got anything like this?"_

_Keigo checked his diary and nodded. "A terrorist group called Dii Consentes." Suddenly an idea went off in his head. "Wait here a second." "Don't be too long," Minene said, "Our flight leaves in three hours." Keigo introduced himself to the airport security. After giving a believable excuse as to how he could know about the airplane hijacking, the security team quickly had all thirteen members rounded up and arrested. "They were planning on working for a terrorist inside Kibougamine named Izuru Kamukura," Keigo said, "I believe he may be our ticket to kickstarting this contest."_

* * *

The Heart of Hope was an island in the very center of the artificial ocean that ran through and around Kibougamine City. Yuki and Yuno were here, ready for the final confrontation. The idea was to call out Makoto directly. "What makes you think he won't show up in person?," Yuki said to Izuru over the phone, "Do you think he's a coward?" 'If he was a coward my earlier plans back in high school would have gone off without a hitch,' Izuru replied, 'He'd have been too scared to tell anyone what he saw for fear of the repercussions. No... Makoto is no coward, he's just a pacifist. All you have to do is keep him busy talking. The booth there at the base of the statue on the island can be used to contact him.'

The statue in question featured all of the 32 Hopes standing together. It was the only part of the city not built by the 32 Hopes themselves, but rather donated by the American government as thanks for providing a haven of peace that floated above a world filled with war. At the base of the statue was one of the many Hope Booths, telephone booths that linked directly to Makoto's office. Izuru was already heading there to take out Makoto personally, where he would listen to their worries and offer words of encouragement that never failed to give people the strength to face their problems.

Yuki and Yuno entered the booth and picked up the phone inside. 'You guys made it,' Makoto said, 'It's just you two left, isn't it. So, Izuru's on his way then. Too bad he doesn't know about the deception.' Yuki closed his eyes. "So, you know everything." 'We were confused for a while,' Makoto said, 'You and your friends seem aligned with hope, yet you sided with someone aligned with despair. When Balks told us about the ruse, it all fit into place. We've been talking it over, and we think we know how to finish this. And don't worry about Izuru. By the time he reaches my quarters, I'll already be gone.'

* * *

Izuru found his way into Makoto's chamber, but there was no of him, nor even of Kyoko. _'Is he a coward after all?,'_ Izuru thought, _'No wait... There's no way he'd have known I was coming. Unless...'_ His eyes widened. "Damn that Naegi! I should have known!" He pulled a drawstring from under his coat, causing it to unfold into a pair of bat wings. This was an invention of his he created for emergency escapes, and now he putting it to a different. Roaring in anger, Izuru took to flight straight for the Heart of Hope.

* * *

Makoto explained to Yuki and Yuno what the council had discussed the day before... "The real Dii Consentes is awaiting trial for terrorism and attempted hijacking," Byakuya said, "What we have faced thus far are impostors, and Izuru has no idea." "If they're not assassins or terrorists," Mikan said, "Then who are they?" "Average citizens," Byakuya said, "Given divine power. Yasuhiro said it himself, a great deal of spiritual pressure would be needed to infuse mechanical devices with psychic power. Well, what has more spiritual pressure than a god?"

"But it turns out the god who gave them these diaries is dying," Makoto said, "And the twelve diary owners have been playing a game to see who succeeds him so the universe can be maintained. And they've left it up to us to decide the winner... Using the Final Dead Zone." "Why did they not tell us of this from the start?," Nekomaru asked, "What could bring greater hope to the world than choosing its next god?" "If we had known from the beginning," Byakuya said, "We likely would have been biased, and the debates would probably take too much time. The only reason Balks told us this now is because only two candidates remain, Yukiteru and Yuno."

"So that's why they followed Izuru's plans," Kyoko said, "They needed to goad us into subjecting them to the Final Dead Zone, escaping when it looked like they wouldn't survive long enough." "Now is the best time to choose," Byakuya said, "We have two candidates to be the next god. I suggest we blind vote, here and now, and leave it up to fate. After all, it was because of fate that the other candidates got disqualified in the order they did." Each of them covered their eyes as the voting panels popped up, and one by one they selected their choice at random.

* * *

"So who was selected?," Yuno asked. 'No time,' Makoto said, 'Izuru just showed up.' Yuki hung up the phone and exited the booth, followed by Yuno. They saw Izuru flying in. "Those wings of yours are truly ridiculous," came Makoto's voice. Yuki turned around and gasped when he saw Makoto for the first time. He had heard Makoto was supposed to be the most powerful of all the 32 Hopes. But he wasn't expecting him to look like an average guy like himself. Then, before Yuki's eyes, Makoto revealed a pair of brilliant angel wings. "Those wings...," Izuru grumbled, "Those disgusting white wings... It makes him look like he's trying to play god." "I don't pretend to be god," Makoto said, "That seems to be your goal. But now I think it's time for a real god to appear. And he, or she, will... Soon enough."

Diary Owners Revealed: 12

Diary Owners Remaining: 2

To be continued...

**The final chapter is next. Who will become god, Yuki or Yuno? Read and review.**


	27. Jupiter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mirai Nikki or Dangan Ronpa.**

Chapter 26: Jupiter

_As the Diary Owners disembarked at the Kibougamine Air Station, they were met by a little pink stuffed bunny that was about knee high to an adult make. "Hewwo there," the rabbit said, "I am the Magical Giwl Miwacle Star Usami." "Wow!," Reisuke said, "It's a talking stuffed rabbit!" "Yes," Usami said, "I am a stuffed wabbit. I'm made of fewt. I was cweated by the combined hopes and dweams of the 32 Hopes, the benevowent weaders of this faiw city. Please fowwow me to youw homes for the duwation of youw stay hewe."_

_Once the group was settled in, Yomotsu used his diary to track down Izuru and led the others to his location. Following his guidance, Takao knocked on the door in a specific sequence. From the other side came Izuru's voice, saying, "Give the code." "Hope is an experiment in despair," Takao said. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a young man around Marco's age, with red eyes and pure white hair. "You guys look different from the pictures I was sent." "We couldn't risk them being intercepted," Yuki explained, "So we used fake IDs and pseudonyms."_

_Izuru seemed to buy it, and invited them inside. When they introduced themselves and revealed the power of their diaries, he smiled widely. "At long last. I've been trying to find the means to counter Yasuhiro's own clairvoyant powers. Now I have that ability. This is going better than I imagined. All that's left is to make the announcement." He had his thirteen new "allies" stand behind a screen with a light shining from behind them so they would be silhouetted. He then set up a hijack signal, which was sure to be picked up but he didn't care._

_Once he confirmed the feed was running, he said, "Juno... Jupiter... Minerva... Apollo... Mars... Ceres... Mercury... Diana... Bacchus... Vulcan... Pluto... Vesta... Venus... Up until now I have made the mistake of relying on mortal warriors to combat your precious hope. I have come to an epiphany. The only ones who can truly remove hope are the gods on high. Behold the Dii Consentes, thirteen terrifying gods in mortal form. These deadly assassins shall deal with the 32 Hopes one by one. And then... This city shall plunge into despair."_

_He then cut the feed. "Now they know what I plan, or at least the opening move. I'll be calling on you as we go, so be prepared to move at any time." And with that, he went into his private chamber. Once they were certain he could not hear them, Balks said, "Well now, that went better than expected. But given his intentions, I think it's clear this a man who should only be around long enough for our purposes. I know we each have our own plans for when we win the game, but let's at least promise this much. That our first act as god will be to deliver divine punishment upon Izuru Kamukura." The others nodded in agreement._

* * *

Yuki and Yuno were in awe at the sight of Makoto's wings, but Izuru was gritting his teeth. "Me... A false god? All I wanted was to make one little experiment!" "An experiment that would have killed billions of people," Makoto said, "And those remaining would have seen you as a terrorist, not someone performing an experiment. Not to mention you were planning on killing more than half my friends, none of whom did anything to you. I'm starting to regret encouraging you to test the Ultimate Hope program. All it's done is made you a monster."

"Hey!," Izuru retorted, "It's because I tested that machine that you and your friends have the power you do now!" Makoto shook his head. "Do you really think one successful run would be enough to take the project to the next level? There were a number of reserve students hoping to test that machine, believing it was their ticket to becoming an elite students at the academy. No less than nine other students took the project successfully before my class was put through it. Why do you think it took so long for it to go through?"

Izuru's eyes widened when he heard those words. What really irked him was that he was made to feel that which he hated most. He felt hope. Hope that he didn't have to become the monster he was. "Makoto... Naegi... DAMN YOU!" He flew straight up to where Makoto was hoping to confront him. But when he got right up to Makoto's level, Makoto surprised him with a sharp uppercut. "Despair like yours," Makoto said, "Is no match for the hope I possess." Izuru blacked out as he fell to the ground below. "Now then," Makoto said, "It's time for this to end."

Without another word, he quickly dive-bombed Yuki, separating him from Yuno. Before Yuno could try and help her boyfriend, she heard what sounded like a jackhammer coming up from below. Out of the ground, before Yuno's very eyes, popped Chiaki. "It's about time I was allowed to fight," Chiaki said, "The others said sending me in would make things too easy. So bring it on sugar tits, I'm ready for ya." Yuno quickly saw red. "Do. Not. Call. Me. SUGAR TITS!" She quickly swung her hatchet at Chiaki, only for it to be blocked by an ornate shield.

"Nice, huh?," Chiaki said, "The Hylian Shield from The Legend of Zelda. This little beauty is completely indestructible. I could also use the Master Sword, but that only works on evil beings. And apparently you don't apply." Yuno quickly realized she'd been duped, and that Chiaki had been trying to goad her into attacking. Before she could back-up, Chiaki suddenly had a very familiar blue cannon on her arm. "Go Mega Buster!," Chiaki called out, firing a massive blue energy sphere the knocked Yuno half-way across the island.

* * *

Yuki and Makoto were in the midst of a grappling match on the other side of the island. Izuru, who was nearby, woke up and rubbed his chin. "Damn... I wasn't expecting him to actually strike me like that. No matter, it had to be a fluke." He saw Yuki and Makoto fighting and was still stunned. _'This doesn't make sense. Why is Makoto actually fighting? Whatever, with him distracted, this is my best chance?'_ He quickly raced over to deliver a blow of his own, but Makoto quickly whirled around and grabbed Izuru by the collar. "I should probably say this now," Makoto said, "The reason is never fight is not because I'm a pacifist. It's because when I fight, both me and my opponent are filled with enough hope to win, making it a stalemate."

"That's the reason?," Izuru said, completely stunned. Makoto nodded with a smirk. "Although, in your case, any hope you feel fades almost instantly so..." Izuru gulped as Makoto said those dreaded words. "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" The world seemed to grow pitch black as Izuru looked around, trying to see. Makoto's came out loud and clear saying, "LIGHT AT THE END!" There was the sound of something falling, and falling hard. When a bright light appeared at the opposite end, Izuru ran for it. However, he didn't get far as right when the light seemed it's brightest, he ran smack into a wall that was being lit from the other side by a spotlight. Izuru was knocked unconscious as the whole ceiling, which had been crumbling, fell down on top of him.

"That takes him out for a while," Makoto said, "And Chiaki should be finished with Yuno momentarily." Yuki then realized something. "You guys voted for me, didn't you?" Makoto nodded. "That's why I attacked you first, and had Chiaki defeat Yuno. To be honest, we felt either one of you would be a good candidate for the next god. That's why Byakuya suggested a blind vote, to leave it up to chance. Just make sure not to disappoint us." Yuki nodded, then he heard the familiar sound of the Final Dead Zone going off. "Hope this won't be too bad," Makoto said, "Chiaki's Final Dead Zone is said to be the worst in terms of fear factor. The build-up is said to be... Nasty."

* * *

After dodging a few fireballs thrown by Chiaki, Yuno tried to hide behind an information booth. Before she could breath a sigh of relief, she heard a sound like electricity, then felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's all over," came Chiaki's voice, "FINAL DEAD ZONE!" Yuno felt herself falling until she hit the ground inside a room that looked to be made of steel. All around her several cardboard cutouts that looked like 8-bit aliens popped up. A quick rumbling was heard, which soon revealed itself to be Chiaki driving a tank. "ARCADE MADNESS!"

Swiveling the tank's cannon to aim near Yuno, Chiaki fired off round after round, hitting the front line of aliens first. However, with how quickly she was taking them out, Yuno knew it was only a matter of time before she was blasted. Suddenly, she noticed an exit sign behind her. Quickly she leapt to her feet and ran out the door beneath it, only to be chased by a giant ball ball styled after Pac-Man, driven by Chiaki. Yuno ran through several hallways before reaching another door. However, she only got a yard past it before slamming into a clear plexiglass wall.

As she recovered from the impact, a solid wall fell down behind her, blocking her escape. Chiaki then moved to a crane control and started moving it, bringing down what looked like Tetris blocks around Yuno. The blocks got closer and closer before one was positioned right over Yuno's head, with no way to move to either side. Yuno sighed and smiled, "Guess this means he wins." And with that, the last block fell on top of Yuno, crushing her. The next thing she heard was Yuki's voice. As she wondered why she was hearing it, she thought, _'Oh, that's right. The Final Dead Zone only kills you for five seconds.'_

She opened her eyes to see Yuki's relieved face. "You're okay," he said. Yuno nodded. "Come on now, you knew I wouldn't die because of this. However..." She looked at her diary, which was now plastered with "DEAD END". "Looks like the game is over." At that moment, Yuki became surrounded by a brilliant light. From out of nowhere, the second Murmur showed up. Other than the number two on her forehead, she looked identical to the Murmur Mikan had met. "Congratulations Yukiteru Amano. You will succeed Deus Ex Machina."

"You did it!," came the first Murmur's voice, as she came out of nowhere to give Yuki a surprise hug. "Hey, take it easy," Yuno said, "You'll suffocate him." "Oh," Murmur 1 said, "Sorry." Once the light faded, Yuki was now decked out in a brilliant silver armor with a gold cape. "Wow," he said, "Neat. And I can feel everything happening in this city. No... The whole world." He pauses to take it all in. "It's kinda dizzying." Murmur 2 chuckled. "You'll get used to it." "But what happened to Deus?," Makoto asked. "Now that his successor has been chosen," Murmur 2 said, "Master Deus allowed his end to come. He only needed to fight off death long enough for the game to win."

"I'm glad he didn't have to fight it off too long this time," Murmur 1 said, "In my timeline, with the original game, maintaining the world in the face of all that chaos left too much of a strain on him, and drained his life faster than expected." Suddenly there came the sound of Izuru grumbling. When he saw what was going on, he blinked in confusion. "What the...? Yuki, what's going on? How come you haven't dealt with them yet?" "Oh that," Yuki said, "We were never against them in the first place. We just needed them to help us decided who would become the new god of this world."

"Come again?," Izuru asked, even more confused. "Let me spell it out for you," Yuno said, "We deceived you so that we could play a game to choose who succeeds this world's god, and now the game is over. We never were Dii Consentes, they're currently awaiting trial back Sakurami City for attempted hijacking, not to mention they are wanted terrorists. We simply used our diaries to determine how best to make you believe that we were here to help you." "I'm not surprised you pulled it off so easily," Chiaki said, "Izuru always did miss the small details."

Once the whole weight of what Yuno said sunk in, Izuru looked shocked. "Wait... Are you saying you've been failing on purpose?!" "That's right," Yuki said, "Oh yeah, and that reminds me. My first act as god... Is to pass divine judgement upon you, Izuru Kamukura!" He raised his hand to the sky, causing a bright glow to appear in it. Behind Izuru, a dark rift opened up. Out of it, twenty-one chains held by twenty-one arms shot out from the rift and wrapped around Izuru. "A man such as you," Yuki said, "Who thinks nothing of causing wide-spread chaos in the name of science, does not deserve to exist in this world."

Izuru looked behind him. Inside the rift were the faces of the twenty-one students from the 78th class he was planning on sacrificing. They each looked like what they would look like had his plans succeeded. It was grotesque to say the least. "Izuru Kamukura," Yuki said, "You shall suffer 1,000 years of torment for each soul you planned on sacrificing. So says I, Yukiteru Amano, the new god of this world! Now face your divine judgement!" And with that, he closed his fist, causing Izuru to be dragged through the rift. The sound of metal doors slamming within the rift could be heard once he disappeared.

Once the rift disappeared, Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. Then he turned to the others and said, "Do you think I overdid it?" "Not really," Murmur 2 said, "Deus would have done the same thing." Yuno got up and hugged her now divine boyfriend. "That was amazing. I can't wait to see what else you can do." Yuki chuckled. "Well, you'll have a long time to see." He placed and hand on Yuno's cheek and kissed her. Murmur 1 began crying tears of joy. "Finally, the dark past I came from is gone forever." "So you'll be staying in this timeline then?," Murmur 2 asked, "That's so cool! This'll be like having a twin sister!" Yuki, Yuno, Chiaki, and Makoto laughed at that.

* * *

Several years had passed since Yuki became a god. He had long since kept his promise to marry Yuno, and the two of them now had three beautiful children, the oldest of which seemed to be a demi-god. Masumi and Minene had also gotten married, with Minene giving birth to twins. Balks and Kamado had decided to marry, though they chose not to have any children, since the children of the orphanage were just as good. Marco and Ai also decided to get jobs helping at the orphanage, and apparently Ai was pregnant with their fifth child.

Keigo had gone into retirement to spend more time with his family, while Masumi and Aru picked up the slack. Reisuke continued to act as Aru's apprentice, his skills getting sharper as he aged. Murmur 1 also started to notice that she was aging, just as Yuki promised, thus ensuring that she and Reisuke could pursue a relationship. Takao decided to quit being a killer and, after serving a second prison term, returned to his normal job as a teacher. Yomotsu continued to watch over the city, with four volunteers from the Sacred Eye assisting him.

Tsubaki and Aru had decided to get married, though in this case it was after Tsubaki discovered she was pregnant. She continued to watch over her followers, and has recently discovered that her newborn daughter may possess the gift of clairvoyance she never did. Karyuudo continued to look after his kennel, though at his daughter's insistence he looked after his own health as well so he could work as a breeder for as long as possible. Hinata had also gotten a job at her father's kennel alongside Mao. Ouji, now Hinata's husband, had gotten a job as a radio DJ.

Yuki looked around the temple where he did his work looking after time and space. In order to be able to do his job and still be with his family, he had created multiple copies of Murmur to help around the temple. And when they weren't being serious about their position, they took to playing various children's games. Before returning to his home, he took a quick peak at Kibougamine, where the city was celebrating the birth of Makoto and Kyoko's first child. "I foresee this city lasting for many centuries," Yuki said, "And by the time it does return to the surface, the rest of the world is sure to be just like it."

The End

**Not a bad ending, huh? Well, I have to get back to some of my other projects. See ya around.**


End file.
